Fruits Of Their Labours
by nancy777ca
Summary: Sequel to Strawberry Wine. Warnings for Child abuse, violence, sex, baby fluffiness.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Lee pressed his fingers against the glass and prayed silently. The sound of oxygen being fed through the incubator into his daughter joined with the sound of the heart monitor counting out his wife's uneasy heartbeats. _Fight, _he willed them both. _Don't leave me here alone. _

For the millionth time he berated himself for getting Kara pregnant in the first place. They both knew the risks involved and yet let their hearts lead them instead of their heads. This time, the frightening cost would be too high. Kara had gone into cardiac arrest a few minutes after the birth and their little girl, _Gods Kara, wake up so we can give her a name! _was born a month too early, weighed only a little over 5 pounds and was suffering from...what had Cottle called it? Asphy-something. She couldn't breathe on her own. Never again, Lee promised himself. As soon as Cottle could manage it and everyone was out of the woods, Lee was going under the knife and snip, frakking, snip!

He tapped the glass lightly, trying to get some reaction from the tiny bundle inside. A small red finger twitched and Lee's eye's watered. He forced himself to not to do it again, the baby needed all her rest; all her strength to fight.

He turned towards Kara and sat down next to her bed. Lifting his hand, he brushed a few strands of hair from her forehead. "Kara, you are not going to give up now. Not after all of this. I won't let you." Lee leaned back in his chair and took a shaky breath. His muscles were cramped and sore from spending the past week sleeping in this damn chair and an only slightly more comfortable cot over by the green curtain.

But Helo was occupying the cot at the moment and Lee didn't have the heart to wake him up just yet. Sharon would come looking for him soon enough. So Lee sat in the chair in the dim room and lowered his chin to his chest.

When he woke he was lying on the cot and Tigh was sitting in Lee's seat, apparently beating the pants off a still groggy Kara at Triad. Lee blinked, not quite sure that really was Tigh sitting there.

"Colonel?" Lee asked sleepily. He yawned and pulled himself upright.

Tigh's bald head turned and he narrowed his eyes at Lee. "Your wife is not an only an insubordinate little scourge on this fleet, she's also a shameless cheat. She's your problem now." The older man rose to his feet and threw his cards at Kara.

"What? No re-match?" Kara asked, her voice husky and tired but when she met Lee's gaze, she smiled.

"I've put in my time. You're the Captain's problem now." He turned to Lee, who saluted him.

"How are you feeling?" Lee asked once Tigh left them alone. His heart lifted as he took Kara's hand. She was smiling. She'd be all right. Thank the Gods.

"Like I just gave birth to a Viper," she joked.

Lee squeezed her fingers as emotion swelled in his throat. He lowered his head, trying to collect himself.

"Hey, Lee. Hey, look at me. I'm gonna be okay. We're both gonna be okay," Kara assured him. When he couldn't meet her gaze, her voice took a decidedly firmer tone. "Captain, give me your eyes."

He lifted his gaze to hers and she gave him a bright grin. "Now give me your mouth."

Lee sighed with relief when he met her lips with his own. He resisted the urge to gather her in his arms and crush her to him. They would never; she would never go through this again, he promised silently.

He could feel her skin tremble against him and Lee pulled back slightly and ran his hand down her bare back. "Everything's okay now," he said echoing her words.

"She's gonna get bigger right?" Kara asked uneasily as Lee stood behind her.

"Yep, it'll be slow going but she'll get there," Cottle assured her.

She looked through the thick glass and then back at the two men skeptically.

"Don't worry about her size. I mean, you two aren't exactly bean stalks," Cottle reminded them. "She'll be off the respirator tomorrow. Tough little midget."

As if none too happy with being teased for her diminutive size, the baby's right eyelid fluttered open, then closed and her tiny eyebrows drew together before relaxing again.

"Oh did you see that? Did you see?" Kara asked exuberantly. "She woke up!" Tears filled her voice. "She did, right? I didn't just imagine that? Lee! Dammit, say something."

Lee nodded, too choked up to speak. They were both gonna be all right.

When he came back to Kara's room from a trip to grab her something to eat, she was staring at the incubator with fierce concentration. She was mumbling unintelligibly under her breath.

"Kara, it's been two hours. Get back in bed," Lee insisted pulling her wheelchair away from their little girl.

"Hey!" Kara pressed her hands over his on the wheels to stop them. "I'm not tired. I think she's gonna wake up again. Really."

Lee sighed and rolled his eyes. "All right, fine but let me bring the incubator to you. Get in bed. What use will you be to her if you hurt yourself?" He placed a hand at Kara's back and another under her arm to ease her transition back into the bed.

She winced as she sat and tucked her legs back under the covers. She sagged against the pillow, her limbs heavy. At Lee's familiar touch on her forehead she opened one eye. "I hope you didn't have your heart set on a boy 'cause I am never frakking doing this again. This bakery is closed."

Lee snorted and poured her a glass of water. She rolled her eyes when saw the two big pink pills cradled in his palm. "I already took those. Leave me alone."

"No, you took the yellow ones and that was this morning," Lee pointed out firmly.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing. Doping me up so you can sneak around with that hot paramedic chick who was in here earlier," Kara grumbled.

"Can't get nothing past you. Now drink," Lee ordered.

"That frakking shit is just gonna put me to sleep again, Lee. What if she wakes up again while I'm out? What if she starts crying? What if she takes a turn for the worse? What if-"

"Kara, relax, okay? I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. If anything happens, anything, I'll wake you. I promise. Now please take these and shut up before you have a heart attack." He pushed the pills into her hand and wrapped her other hand around the plastic cup.

"You're lucky I'm in this bed or I'd shove these pills up your ass," Kara spat but she dutifully popped first one pill and then the other, chasing each with a gulp of water.

"We have those kinds of pills too if you'd prefer," Cottle joked coming around the curtain.

"Frak you," Kara grimaced, waiting for the unpleasant fog to come.

"Be nice, or I'll put that incubator back where it was," the doctor threatened, but he was smiling to indicate the emptiness of his words.

"She's really gonna be okay, right, Doc?" All belligerence was gone from her voice, replaced by niggling worry. Her baby was small but perfect. Too perfect to be the child of Kara Thrace. She let her eyes drift over the tiny pink curves of the little face. A painful thought whispered into her mind that she never got to see little Jamie like this, wrapped warm and tight and safe. Pink faced and wrinkled. Kara squeezed her eyes to keep those feelings from swamping her. She forced herself to see only this baby. The one she did have. Which one did she look most like? Kara or Lee, she wondered. People always said babies looked like this person or that person. How could they tell so early in the game? Was Kara just not looking right? Right now, the little bundle didn't look like anyone she knew. Maybe for a second there, when the baby had scrunched up her face at Cottle's 'midget' comment, she kind of reminded Kara of Lee, down to the little wrinkle between her tiny eyebrows that Lee had and maybe when she had opened her eye, it might have been blue in color. Was it that kind of stuff?

At Cottle's assurance once again that she really was gonna be fine, Lee dropped into the chair next to Kara's bed.

"I was thinking. We can't keep calling her just 'her', you know? She needs a name. The pilots are starting to call her 'Little Apollini'. We have to stop that before it catches on," Lee warned.

A nervous lump settled in her stomach and Kara had to remind herself that Cottle said their daughter was now in the clear.

The sympathetic look Lee gave her as he linked his fingers with hers told her that he knew that was the reason she'd been holding off naming her.

She lowered her gaze; sometimes it sucked having someone know you so well. Sometimes it was the warmest feeling in the world. Her eyes blurred with tears-frakking hormones-but Kara couldn't tell which of the two she was feeling at the moment. Truth be told, she didn't have the energy to try and figure it out. The effects of the pills were starting to kick in and a yawn escaped her. She shook her head, willing the drowsiness away.

"I always liked Maia or maybe Caroline? After my mother?" Lee asked.

"That sounds nice," Kara nodded, her mouth beginning to feel fuzzy as her vision. Oh geez. This discussion might be better at another time.

"I think the president is hoping we name her Laura. To freak out my dad I told him we were thinking of naming her Sharon. He was not amused."

Kara rubbed at her eyes. " 's long as it's not Ellen, I'm happy."

"All right, we'll table this until later. I'm losing you. But if we don't come up with something soon, Apollini is gonna become official before we can stop it." Lee leaned in and pressed a kiss to her forehead as she breathed deeply, falling under.

"No 'Apollini'. 'k, Lee? " Kara mumbled before she drifted off completely.

Lee sat back as her last words danced in his head, an idea forming. 'k, Lee," he said out loud. "Hmm."

A very tiny, nearly inaudible snort came from the incubator and Lee started laughing. "Kaylee it is then."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"You named my daughter what?" Kara asked looking at the name sticker on the incubator. She tilted her head and studied the letters.

"I named OUR daughter, Kaylee. It was your idea," Lee reminded her.

His wife stared at him as if he'd grown a second head. "When?"

"Right before you drifted off," Lee pointed out.

Kara leaned back in her wheelchair and crossed her arms. "You selected that name based on the fact that I was high?"

Lee rolled his eyes at her. "It's just an idea, Kara. It hadn't been entered into the database yet. I wanted to see what you thought first. We can pick something else but I gotta tell you, I've already started thinking of her as Kaylee. She looks like a Kaylee."

"She looks like a shriveled prune,"

"Prunella Adama?" Lee asked, cocking an amused eyebrow. He went to the sink in the bathroom, leaving the door open so he could hear Kara's reaction to that atrocity. He washed his hands for the fourth time, preparing for finally being able to hold little Prunella. Lee gave a small shudder at the name.

"Oh, ew. No!" Kara insisted. "It's just, Kaylee is so...cute. Like she'll be all sweetness and light. I've seen babies, Lee. They're evil little screaming monsters. We could use them to fight the Cylons and the toasters wouldn't stand a chance against all that snot and shrieking."

"Well she likes Kaylee," Lee insisted with a determined nod.

"Who?The kid?" Kara asked, fighting laughter.

"As a matter of fact, yes."

"Told you so, did she?" Her eyes flashed with amusement. She popped a pill into her mouth and took a long gulp of cool water to wash it down.

Cottle's assistant, Paramedic Ishay came in holding little Kaylee or Prunella and Kara's heart skipped in panicked rhythm.

"Here we are. Here's your mummy little Kaylee," Ishay said, her voice soft and soothing.

Kara raised her eyes to her husband who simply shrugged smugly. She watched as the baby came closer and almost flinched away. No! I'm gonna break her! I'm gonna drop her! Don't give her to me. Give her to Lee. She's not going to like me! But her arms rose of their own volition and the warm light weight was placed in them. They'd wrapped her so tightly in a pink blanket, only her head was visible. The baby whimpered slightly and Kara raised panicked eyes to Ishay.

"It's all right," She assured Kara sympathetically. "She's just getting used to you. Talk to her, she'll recognize your voice and settle right down."

Kara cleared her throat, unsure if she'd be able to find her voice. Her whole body shook and she wondered if that's why Kaylee...Oh geez, was that gonna stick?... could feel it. "Hey," Kara whispered, hoarsely. Her eyes burned with tears before she could stop them. "Hey you. Remember me? I'm the one who was screaming before."

The baby opened her eyes, actually opened her eyes, Kara realized with burst of excitement. She looked up at Lee to see if he noticed. He was grinning widely and his eyes were glistening.

Kara watched as her daughter stopped fussing and seemed to just be studying her mother with tired blue eyes. Then her tiny mouth was working, parting and closing in a tiny 'o'. "Look at her," Kara whispered, awe struck. "Just frakking look at her." Good lords! Had she and Lee created this perfect little person? Even her eyelashes were beautiful, curved and soft. She was curved and soft all over. No Thrace hardness here. Kara looked at her nose. Okay, so that's Lee's nose, she decided with a smile. But that mouth is mine, she thought with a surge of possessive pride.

Then the baby was whimpering again. "What did I do wrong?" Kara asked, panicked. She eased her grip on the bundle, afraid she was holding her too tight, hurting her. Oh Gods, I don't want to hurt her! I never want to hurt her. Not like... Kara squeezed her eyes shut, willing herself not to finish that thought.

"Nothing, she's probably just hungry and knows sustenance is nearby," Ishay replied with a wry smile.

Kara looked around for a bottle when Lee cleared his throat and pointedly stared at her swollen breasts.

"Oh man," she groaned with a grimace. Breast-feeding sounded kinda gross and Kara wasn't looking forward to the experience. "Do I have to?"

"Kara, come on. That's what they're there for," Lee reminded her.

She narrowed her eyes at her husband. "I'll remind you of that later."

He blushed sheepishly.

"No, you don't have to but it'll save on milk and your milk is better for her than the milk substitute the fleet drinks," Ishay informed her.

"Great," Kara said sarcastically. "So what do I do here? Just whip it out and point it at her?"

Ishay helped her get her gown undone and position Kaylee. Lee turned to leave but Kara stopped him.

"Where are going? It's nothing you haven't seen for frak sakes," Kara reminded him.

Lee shrugged. "I just thought you might want some privacy."

"Heck no. You have to stay in case I-Ow!" Kara lurched forward as Kaylee practically bit down on her nipple. "If the little monster had teeth, that would have been lethal. Oh...Oh that's so weird."

Lee stood rooted in place for a few seconds, watching in disbelief as the little girl who, up until this very moment had been a pretty inanimate bundle of soft skin, attacked Kara's nipple with a ferocity that almost made him jealous.

"Frak, is she supposed to-Gods!" Kara winced adjusting the warm weight in her arms.

"You're a hungry wee one ain't you?" Ishay whispered stroking Kaylee's tiny bald head. "I.V lactose just doesn't cut it, isn't that right?" The young paramedic gave Kara a nod and motioned for her do the same. Kara raised her free hand and stroked Kaylee's soft face.

"Easy there. My boobs aren't going anywhere. Easy," Kara whispered. She smiled as a sweet fluttering emotion beat in her chest as she soothed her child. The feeling reminded her of those fleeting memories of her father, pressing his lips to her forehead, praising her for some task well done. Yet this feeling was somehow different from anything she'd ever felt. There was pride, fear, gratitude and protectiveness all wrapped in a ball and thrumming strongly in her chest. Was this the whole mother thing? Is this what they...well, most of them felt. She couldn't ever imagine Karen Thrace feeling the heavy blanket of emotion covering Kara right this second. She couldn't imagine her mother feeling like this and then...changing. Kara shuddered briefly and held tighter to her daughter. Never, Kara vowed. She would never do to her daughter what her mother had put her through. _I'll put a pistol in my mouth first. _Kara promised herself.

Apparently pacified, the baby's frantic movements slowed until she was still tugging and sucking at the warm fluid gushing out but not as violently.

"There we are, then." Ishay smiled approvingly. "Looks like you got the hang of it. You just give me a shout if you need anything, all right?"

"Wh-Wait!" Kara called out nervously as Ishay passed Lee and was about to push the curtain aside. "What happens when she's finished? I mean how do I know if I'm giving her too much or not enough?"

"She'll let you know. Don't forget to burp her like we discussed, all right?"

"Right," Kara grimaced, worried she was gonna end up screwing up and patting Kaylee's back too hard, sending her flying across the room. "Maybe you can do that part, Lee?"

"Huh?" Lee asked, his eyes still fixated on her breasts.

"I'm thinking maybe Prunella would be a good idea after all."

"Okay," he said absently, not lifting his eyes once.

Kara sighed. No help on that end, she mused lowering her eyes and noticing his very physical reaction. "Sorry little Kaylee, looks like us girls will have to look out for ourselves here."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Look at this," Lee said, proudly. He placed his index finger next to Kaylee's clenched fist. He stroked the skin for a second, waiting for her to reflexively open her fingers and then placed his own inside and watched as she curled her tiny digits around it. Lee beamed up at his dad who smiled back indulgently.

"Looks like she knows her daddy," William said, his voice thick with the memory of his own eldest child at the same age.

Lee caught his father's gaze and flushed. "Well, she doesn't do much else but if she hears mine or Kara's voice, she'll look around until she finds us. That's kind of fun."

"Your mother would spend hours playing peek-a-boo with you and Zak. You thought it was the funniest thing in the world."

They didn't talk about Zak or their childhood often cause it inevitably led to dredging up the less pleasant aspects of their family. Lee could never imagine walking out on Kara and this beautiful creature they had created together.

But he was happy. His father hadn't been. That took a lot of time to understand but Lee felt, ironically that his own happy marriage helped him better sympathize with his father's misery. William had loved Caroline, but not more than he loved to fly. Lee loved Kara and this little girl, Kaylee Caroline Adama more than his own life. Nothing compared; not flying, not the military. Perhaps in that way he was more his more his mother's son than his father's.

Little Kaylee opened her eyes and lifted her head slightly for a brief few seconds, staring at her grandfather with great interest, then blew a moist air bubble at him.

"Nice to see you too, little soldier." He looked to Lee for permission and then dug into the bassinet Tigh had managed to trade a bottle of ambrosia for on one of the other ships.

Lee nodded, though irked at his father's nickname for Kaylee. If he had his way, his daughter would never join the military.

"Watch her head," Lee cautioned as he usually did.

William gave Lee a small indulgent smile. "She's not the first baby I've held, you know?"

"I'll give you 500 cubits for her." Kara said coming into the room. She yawned and tossed her clipboard on the bed.

"Late night?" William asked.

"Oh my God. Do you know babies eat, like, twenty times a day? My tits haven't seen this much action since my first year at the Academy. As soon as I drift off it's 'waaaaaaahhhh!' " Kara climbed on to the bed and curled up then lifted her head and glanced blearily up at Lee's father. "That was too much information for you, wasn't it, Sir?"

"Yes, Starbuck. It was. But I'll take into account that you're sleep deprived," William replied, fighting a smile.

"I love you both but get out and if you have any affection for me at all, you'll take her with you." Kara dropped her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes.

"All right. We'll bring her back in a couple of hours," Lee leaned down and reached down to kiss his wife but she sleepily pushed at his face with a dismissive shove.

"Nghhh,"

Lee sneaked in a kiss on her forehead and left her to rest.

"It's not only the feedings that are keeping her up at night," he admitted to his father as he closed the hatch and followed William down the hall. "Sometimes I'll wake up and she's just staring at her. Just staring into the crib."

"It's your first child. Fascination is to be expected."

"I think it's because of Jamie."

"Ah," William nodded in understanding.

"We never saw him…like this," Lee's gaze dropped lovingly to the baby in his father's arms. His heart squeezed with a brief burst of grief. It hurt him as well that he'd never got to hold his son but it would do no good to dump that sadness on Kara now. She was going through her own tough time. "I think she's afraid that we're gonna lose Kaylee too. It's as if she's afraid to go to sleep because when she wakes up Kaylee will disappear."

"This is a ship, Lee, where's she going to go?"

"Dad, I know that. It's Kara."

"Maybe she should talk to Elosha?"

"I thought about that. Maybe you could suggest it?" Lee asked with a grimace as they turned a corner. A few people waved and Cally and Dualla stopped to fawn over Kaylee for a second before moving on.

"Me huh?" William asked with a knowing smile. "You're her husband."

"Yes, but she's less likely to deck you for suggesting it. You could make it an order."

"I could. But I'm not going to. You two need to work this out together."

"I could make a comment about how you should have been this wise with mom but I'm not going to," Lee said, narrowing his eyes.

William agreed to watch Kaylee for a few hours. Lee walked through the corridors of Galactica and found himself ironically in the chapel.

He didn't feel the peace Kara said she found here, his mind was always racing with a thousand different thoughts and worries to be able to clear it enough to actually hear the voices of the Gods. Kara said she heard them. Or, felt them was more what she meant. Lee liked it here cause it was quiet. Even with the rumbling low hum of the ship, there was a stillness in this room. Funny, he thought with a snort. Here, Kara hears the Gods. Here, Lee hears the silence. He had never been all that sure the Gods existed at all. Maybe they were just something the world created to make themselves feel better? To make sense of things they didn't understand.

But now, when he looks at Kaylee, he can't help but wonder. Is she a gift from the Gods. She's too perfect and beautiful to be simply a mix of genetics, a scientific action/reaction law resulting in flesh and bone. What made the spark happen in that specific second that started Kaylee's life inside of Kara? Was that proof of the Gods?

On the wall behind the altar, where the colony flags ran from left to right, were the tiny metal plaques the crew had started putting up a few years ago to commemorate those they lost.

Lee searched out one that had been put up last year, by his father as a gift to him and Kara. In tiny metal lettering was his son's name, placed there on the day of his memorial service. Jamie Zakary Adama.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Lee had a hard time picturing what his son would look like if he were still alive. Would he look more like him or Kara? Blonde hair? Dark hair? Blue eyes? Kaylee has blue eyes. How can the Gods take a child and give another? Lee was grateful for Kaylee but why couldn't he have had his son too? "Lee Adama, you're a selfish bastard," he said softly, his voice choked with emotion. The Gods like to give with one hand and take with the other. They gave his father Lee, and took Zak. They gave Lee his father, and took his mother.

Even poor Helo. They gave him Sharon, who he had loved silently for years but made her a Cylon. Kara would say that the Gods had nothing to do with what Sharon was but if the Gods were all powerful, didn't they have a hand in everything? And if that wasn't the worst of it, the Gods took Helo and Sharon's little girl too. Punishment? For being half a Cylon? Lee shuddered, remembering he didn't object when President Roslin ordered the child to be destroyed. But fate (the Gods?) had taken care of the job for them so nobody had an infant's blood on their hands.

But Lee still felt a little nauseous thinking that somehow because Baby Hera was half a Cylon, she wasn't really human. He's only recently started to try and see Sharon as more than synthetic flesh and software but now that he was a father, how could he ever imagine killing a tiny defenceless baby, Cylon or not, would be okay? She'd been no bigger than Kaylee when she died.

Lee ran his fingers over his son's name, feeling the tiny grooves in the metal. How can he love Gods who dole out so much grief and so little happiness? He suddenly straightened. Who else would understand their grief better than Helo? Maybe Kara could talk to him? Lee tried to not feel irritated jealousy at the knowledge that maybe Helo could help his wife better than her husband could. But he'd been there when little Jamie died, Lee hadn't. _And whose fault was that? _A dark voice taunted traitorously. Lee shook his head. They'd moved past that, but that didn't mean the old memories didn't sometimes still hurt. _She trusts you now, _Lee reminded himself. Trusts him, but can't talk to him about this. Her loss is different from his cause Lee only found out about Jamie years later. Kara has the memory of carrying him and losing him. She surely has every second of that etched in her mind. Lee had thought having Kaylee would help and while he thought it did help in some ways, it seemed to make her more afraid. Lee's eyes lingered once more over his son's name and sent up a prayer to whatever was out there to keep his son's soul safe and watch over those he loved here as well.

Kara was in the gym doing some light exercises when Helo came in. He grinned at her and tossed her a pair of boxing gloves.

"Care to get your ass whooped this morning?" he asked.

"Ha. We'll see who whoops whose ass, Herman," Kara joked slipping on the gloves.

"Oh!" Karl winced. "You're not gonna ask me to be gentle with you, are you?"

Kara narrowed her eyes at him and swung, catching him on the jaw. She gave a smile of satisfaction.

"You know, now that you're a mommy and all domestic now." He reached out and caught her lightly on the side of the head. "You gonna start baking cookies now, Mommy Adama?"

Kara bounced on the balls of her feet and jabbed at him but missed.

"Kara Thrace reproducing. Gods help us all." Helo aimed at Kara's face but she effectively blocked the shot.

"Kara Adama, asshole." Kara replied smugly, blocking his quick jab at her gut.

"Ah yes, Kara Adama. Nice to see you finally got your shit together."

"Oh, relationship advice from the guy who's frakking a toaster. Nice." Kara joked, grinning at him to take the sting out of her words.

"Mommy-hood making you a little bitchy?" Helo teased.

"Mommy-hood is a bitch," Kara replied. "The kid thinks I'm an all night dairy bar. And I swear, she looks at me and she's thinking, 'who the hell is this amateur?' "

"She's thinking she either has to pee or poo, Kara, and why her handsome Uncle Helo isn't around more often," His glove tickled the edge of her chin. "You gotta stop being so hard on yourself. She doesn't need much now except love…and the all night dairy bar."

"Right," Kara replied. "But you know me. Mommy Of The Year, I ain't. If there's a way to frak this up, I'll find it."

"Kara, you've only been at this for a little over a month. Give yourself a break."

Kara turned away from him and shook her head as she pulled off her gloves and too a long gulp from her water bottle. "All I gotta say is thank the Gods Lee's around. "

"Hey, that kid is lucky to have you for a mom."

"Sure she is, that's why I frakked it up so bad the first time. I tell ya, the Gods knew what they doing when they took Jamie away from me," Kara lowered her head and began to shake, buried self-loathing churning upwards into her chest. Dammit! Dammit! She was not gonna think about this now. She'd been doing so well and now the kid brought it all back.

"Kara…" Helo said softly, taking a seat down next to her on the bench. "What happened with Jamie was an accident."

"Oh come on, Helo. Lee asked me not to go see her. He told me nothing good would happen if I went to see my mom and I went anyway and look what happened. The Gods were giving me a chance at something amazing with Lee. Finally, some happiness and that wasn't enough. I had to go-Gods I don't want to talk about this." Kara stood up and was going to storm off but Helo grabbed her arm.

"I think you do."

Kara pulled her arm out of his grasp but didn't move towards the hatch. She paced, wrapping her arms around her stomach. "You know Helo that there are no such things as accidents. Zak died because I passed him. The cylons annihilated our world because we created them and they came back to bite us in the ass, Jamie died because I went to go see my mom. How can you believe in accidents after everything you went through, Helo?"

"Because I know the Gods wouldn't kill an innocent child. What happened to Hera and what happened to your son was tragic and I know a part of me will always mourn my baby girl, but I'm not giving up, Kara. I'm not giving up that someday, Sharon and I will have a family of our own and this war will be over and we can be happy. If I believed that there was no hope, what would be the point in going on? Kaylee and Lee are your hope, Kara. Just like Sharon is mine. The fact that I love her, no matter what, that's all the proof I need that we can go on."

Kara saw the flash of pain in Helo's eyes and she walked over to him and took his hands in hers. "That wasn't some accident. And any second, I'm gonna frak up and the Gods are gonna decided they made another mistake and take Kaylee away from me too."

Then the tears burst forward, shocking her with their intensity. "Frak!" She wiped at her cheeks furiously, turning away from Helo. He pulled her back towards him and brought her against her chest. "Damn hormones."

"You're not pregnant anymore." Helo reminded her with a brief chuckle. "Listen to me, Kara. Kaylee is not Jamie. You can't be afraid of her. You have to love her no matter what and you have to be the mother that your own mother never was. Accidents do happen. But if you pull away from Kaylee just in case something happens, she's gonna grow up thinking her mother doesn't love her. Do you want to do that to her? You know what that does to a child, Kara. You know better than anyone."

"Gods no!" Kara insisted passionately. "I do love her. I didn't think it was possible to love something so tiny so much. But-"

"You've got a second chance here, Kara. Don't waste it."

Kara wrapped her arms tight around him. She had Kaylee. Helo had lost a child but he didn't have a second one to love. The Gods may take with one hand but they also gave with the other. She couldn't make Kaylee pay for Jamie's death. Kara couldn't be afraid of her daughter.

"I don't know if I can do it. Stop being afraid," she murmured into his chest.

"You don't have to do it alone, you know? You have Lee and you have the rest of us around too anytime."

"Hmm, so are you gonna bill me for this little session or has Lee already paid you?" Kara asked pulling back, smiling at her best friend and loving her husband even more than she thought possible.

Helo started in surprise but covered it with a smile. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

That night, she curled up next to a sleeping Lee. Kara wrapped an arm around him and kissed the back of his neck.

"I love you," she whispered against his warm skin.

He sighed in response and continued to softly snore.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Do you need any help in there?" Kara asked with a barely restrained laugh.

"Oh sure, as if I'm gonna let you of all people, anywhere near these with a knife. I can handle it just fine thank you. Now shut up and stop distracting me," Lee insisted, his voice muffled through the bathroom hatch.

Kara stared down at Kaylee who was waving her chubby arms trying to reach for her mother's dogtags. "Nice to know the Gods decided to balance things out with all the crap we girls have to go through. Isn't that right, my little booger? Daddy's going for his little snip, snip today."

"Kara! She doesn't need to know that," Lee protested.

"Oh please, I could tell her you're going to screw a monkey and she wouldn't know what I was talking about."

"You don't know that. Just because she can't talk doesn't mean she doesn't understand everything we're saying."

"I think someone has delusions of genius for you, kiddo," Kara said. "Can you say 'vasectomy?' "

Kaylee simply yawned and then smiled at her. Smiled? Kara startled with a burst of excitement. "Oh my Gods, Lee! Lee!"

Lee threw open the hatch, rushing out panicked, holding up his razor. The entire lower half of his body was buck naked with the exception of black socks. "What is it? What?"

"She smiled. Kaylee. She just smiled at me!" Kara exclaimed grabbing Kaylee up in her arms and practically bouncing with delight as she rose to her feet.

"Kara, for what you almost made me do, Kaylee should have been piloting the Godsdamned ship by herself," Lee said curtly.

Kara finally took in her husband's bare appearance and let out a full-bodied laugh.

"Oh that's nice. You nearly kill me and now you think it's funny." Lee stomped back towards the bathroom and Kara got a nice view of his ass before he slammed the hatch shut again.

"Nobody ever died from getting their balls chopped off Apollo, come on." Kara rolled her eyes at Kaylee who sneezed at her. "Aww, I'm sorry, Lee. Really." The genuineness of her apology may have been questioned by the remnants of laughter she still didn't seem able to hold back.

"Frak you," was his belligerent reply.

"I guess words just aren't gonna cut it this time." Kara whispered winking at her daughter who gave the briefest hint of a smile again, making Kara's heart clench. She'd made her daughter smile. She, Kara Adama, had made her baby happy. Maybe that was the real reason for her exuberance. Maybe she was getting the hang of this whole 'mommy' business.

"_Garbage can't raise no babies."_

I made my baby smile, momma. Take that! She couldn't imagine a single instance where her mother ever smiled at her or she'd ever smiled at her mother. Kara squeezed Kaylee tight to her chest, her breasts filling in response. "Nope, first thing's first." Placing Kaylee down in her bassinet to a flurry of whimpers and near wails, Kara searched around for the pacifier she never seemed to be able to find. She almost called Lee's name again but decided that wouldn't be wise considering the delicate concentration required to shave one's balls. Instead she knocked softly.

"What?" He asked sighing.

"Do you know where Kaylee's sucker is?"

"It's in the cup on my desk."

After Kaylee was happily sucking away, Kara turned back to the hatch and decided her spreading of happy joy needed to make one more stop. She knocked carefully.

"I said, it's in the cup, Kara," Lee repeated.

"Open the door, Lee."

Lee flipped the lock and slid the hatch open. "Yeah?"

"I came to help," Kara said with a wide grin.

Lee rolled his eyes. "I'm done now." He turned to the faucet and was about to start washing himself with warm water when Kara slid herself in between him and the sink.

"Let me do it. Seeing as I did almost make you lop the poor bastards off." Kara took his cock in her hand, grinning at the immediate groan from Lee as she lifted the shaft and inspected his handy work. "Wow, smooth as a baby's bottom. How does it feel?" She ran her fingers along the tight smooth soapy sac. Feeling the cock in her other hand swell.

"Weird. A bit cooler and your…mmm…fingers feel…better, sharper."

"More sensitive?" Kara offered.

"That's it. Ohhh, frak," Lee moaned when the warm water hit the insanely sensitive skin.

"So, you still mad at me?" Kara asked with a devilish glint in her eyes as she washed the soap off of him.

"No…not one bit…Oh yeah, yeah…" Lee growled as Kara started stroking the tight skin of his cock, pausing to gently squeeze the newly shaven sac at the base.

"I can't wait until you're all better, Lee, " she purred while stroking him, running her free hand up along his chest, the soft hairs tickling her palm. "I can't wait to feel you inside of me again. Gods I miss that." She lowered her head and swirled her tongue around a flat nipple, making Lee suck in his breath.

"Me…frak…too. Gods I miss frakking you, feeling you all around me. So hot. So tight," he groaned into her hair as his hips bucked against her hand.

"Soon, baby. Soon," Kara promised, then eased down onto her knees on the wet, soapy towel. "In the meantime, we'll just have to make do, won't we?"

He arched back when her mouth took his cock, nearly falling into the shower. He caught the edge of the bathroom mirror in time and steadied himself. "Shit, Kara…Oh Gods, that's good. Soooo good."

She took him slowly, languorously running her tongue up and down the clean wet skin for a few minutes before reaching back and taking part of his sac in her mouth.

"Ahhhhh frak!" He cried coming instantly, the first spurt shooting past her head.

She pulled back with an amused smile and took his cock into her mouth again, catching the rest of his release down her throat.

"Well, that was fun." Kara got to her feet while Lee tried to stay upright, panting against the sink.

It took him a minute to be able to speak again and when he regained his breath, he grabbed Kara by the back of the hair and kissed her full and deep, promising with his tongue all the delicious things they were going to do to each other once he was fully healed.

Lee tried not to flush with utter embarrassment as the young, cute and very female Paramedic Ishay prepped him for the surgery. She apologized that Doc Cottle was running late on one of the other ships and had told her to go ahead and ready Lee for the surgery. He made a mental note not to mention this part to Kara. He didn't think she'd appreciate knowing some pretty little nurse was 'handling' him, especially since his body was a traitorous little shit and was 'responding' to her administrations.

To her credit, Ishay said nothing, though Lee's red face must have amused her to no end. He tried thinking of anything except her hands on him. Thinking of Kara only got him more aroused so that was a no-no. Lee stared up at the ceiling as she swabbed him _there_ with some orange goop and thought about rotation schedules, food, flying, Ellen Tigh naked…oh, okay, yeah, that was working. Ellen naked, Ellen naked, Ellen naked. Ellen and the Colonel naked. Ellen and Tigh naked and having sex…Oh, Gods, now he was getting a little nauseous.

When Cottle came in with the needle, Lee resisted the urge to jump off the bed and run screaming for his mommy. But he did clench his eyes shut in obvious dread as Cottle pulled the sheet down off Lee's hips.

"Oh come now, be a brave little soldier. Your wife gave birth not too long ago. This will just be a little pinch compared to that. Besides, you've been shot before haven't you?" Ishay asked him. Lee cracked open an eye and stared at her in irritation. He said nothing but the message was communicated clearly none the less. If Lee had had a gun, he'd have shot her himself.

"So are we ready to blast your little soldiers?" Cottle asked gleefully pointing the anesthetic needle at Lee's balls.

When the procedure was over and Cottle handed him the jock underwear he'd have to wear for a while, a very sore Lee hobbled, exhausted back to his quarters, hating all women until he saw Kara standing there, waiting sympathetically(but not without an amused glint in her eyes) holding a bag of frozen peas for him.

He mumbled a heart felt "I love you", placed the cold bag gingerly against his crotch and fell into blissful sleep for the next 10 hours.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

It took some doing, but Kara was able to get two hours work and baby free for her and Lee. She sent a prayer to the Gods to bless Cally with riches and a harem of hot men. Kara didn't believe that Kaylee would be all right with out her for more than two hours so she and Lee would focus on quality instead of quantity. Considering how long they had waited to fully make love, Kara had a feeling they would get in a lot of quality.

She mentally thanked Adama once again for getting them private quarters, though she thought it was due more to the noise level of screaming newborns rather than any consideration for his son's sex life. Still, Kara wasn't gonna split hairs.

When she walked into their quarters Lee was waiting there, shoving files into his over-stuffed desk. Kara took a few silent seconds to look her fill at her husband, who was dressed in a grey linen shirt and dark dress pants. He looked positively devastating, Kara thought, her mouth watering.

"Well, don't you look pretty," Kara teased with an appreciative smile.

His eyes flashed with a hot flare of promise when they met the bare skin of her legs in their black skirt, rising higher until as they met her gaze. But then restraint set in and Lee walked around the desk and came to slide his arms around her waist and draw her close to him. "Right back at you."

His fingers danced along her back, stroking the soft satin of the black blouse Kara despaired of ever wearing again.

"I'm trying very hard not to rip this off and just throwing you on the bed. It's been so damn long, Kara," Lee whispered, his voice full of want.

"Well, I'm all for the throwing on the bed but I actually like this blouse so how about we restrict the ripping of clothes to your shirt, hmm?" She lifted her hands to his shoulders, fingering the material.

"It's not actually my shirt. I borrowed it from Helo," Lee admitted sheepishly.

"Ah," Kara laughed dropping her head on Lee's shoulder, noticing now that the shirt did seem slightly big on him. "Oh Gods. We're being so careful and responsible, it's sad. I mean, maybe not for you since your mom used to joke that you used to change your own diaper but this so not me. Think we're ready for our rocking chairs, Apollo?"

"Only if I get to frak you in it," Lee groaned devilishly in her ear. He nuzzled the side of her neck, his hot breath raising goose bumps on her skin. "Uh Kara, I really think we should get in bed before I frak you on the floor," He ran his hands down to cup her bottom and press her against his erection, getting his point clearly across.

"Well, we have two hours, Captain. I'm sure we'll make it to the floor eventually." Kara began unbuttoning his shirt, running her mouth down every inch of slowly exposed skin.

Lee picked her up by the hips and moved towards the bed where he set her down on her back and kissed her greedily. "I can't promise this won't be embarrassingly quick," he murmured between kisses as he slid her blouse open and closed his hand over her breast.

Kara arched into his hand, pulling his shirt off Lee's shoulders and digging her nails into his skin. "I don't care. I want you inside of me, right frakking now." She pulled at his belt and began unbuttoning his pants. Pushing the fabric down, she cupped the warm flesh of his ass and arched her hips up, letting him feel how hot and wet she was.

"Gods, Kara," Lee sighed into her mouth, lifting her skirt up until it was bunched around her hips and pulling her underwear down. "I've been counting the days, hours, minutes…mmm…" He took a second to restrain himself and ease into her slowly, not sure how sore she still was from Kaylee, when Kara shivered against him and thrust her hips up to take him all the way in.

"Ah frak!" they both cried out at the same time. They stayed still for a few seconds just revelling in finally being joined physically after much too long.

Kara squeezed around him, feeling deliciously filled. She ran her mouth up along his neck, biting lightly as she moaned with satisfaction. "Oh that's good." She rolled her hips experimentally and heard Lee suck in his breath. "You're just gonna stay right here cause I'm never letting you outside of me again. You'll just have to work with me wrapped around you…Oh, Gods Lee…like this…"

Lee gave a soft laugh at the mental image of him going about his duties, with his wife wrapped around his waist. He pulled back and then in again gently, feeling his climax hovering mere seconds away. "Shit, Kara. I'm almost there." He bit gently at her earlobe, wishing distantly that they had least taken the time to take their clothes off but…oh Gods, Lee was so hot for her he was gonna come right frakking now! He squeezed his eyes shut and pumped into her two, three more times before arching above her and coming hard and deep just as he was feeling her start to convulse around him. Lee fell against her with a moan of apology.

"Well damn," Kara sighed with a wistful laugh. "You weren't kidding when you said 'quick'."

Lee lifted his head and grimaced at her. "I'll make it up to you. Promise."

"Relax, Lee. We have…" Kara lifted her arm over his head and glanced at her watch. "One hour and fifty-seven minutes," she said with a snort, trying not to laugh.

"Oh Gods," Lee panted and Kara knew that the flush on his neck was not really from exertion. "This is worse than high school."

"Well, if I remember correctly, practice made you perfect then too," Kara reminded him, cupping his face and catching his bottom lip with her teeth. "Now that we got that out of the way, we've got some serious frakking to catch up on."

Lee raised himself on his elbow and smiled down at her. "Have I mentioned that I love you?"

Kara winked at him, bringing him back to her mouth. She motioned for him to move onto his back. "Alrighty now. Take two." She pulled out of her blouse and threw it up over her head dramatically, making Lee laugh. Kara eased his shirt open and lowered her mouth to flick her tongue over a nipple, making him groan. He lifted his hips for her to pull his pants down off completely. "Let's bring this guy back, shall we?" Kara shimmied down and took Lee's cock in her hand. She felt him shiver and watched him bury his head into the pillow.

"Mmmnh..You, Kara. Let me…for you now," he murmured, reaching to brush her hand away. But then she took him into her mouth and Lee's thoughts narrowed to nothing else but the heat of it.

When he was back to full, swollen need, Kara kicked off her skirt and straddled him. Her eyes met his and Kara nearly came at the lust and love that filled his eyes. Her eyes fluttered closed, the sensations too intense and good as she inched down onto his shaft. "Ohhhh frak," she moaned blissfully.

Lee thrust up as she moved down. "Oh shit. Gods Kara." He gripped her hips, wanting to let her set the pace but unable to stop himself from touching her.

Kara moved slowly, wanting this to last as long as it could. She ran her hands down Lee's chest to his stomach, digging her nails in when small burst of exquisite sharpness tickled through her. "Oh Gods, Lee…Frakking missed this so much. Ah frak…"

Lee smiled at her, thinking he'd get his revenge for his own quick release. He moved one hand from her hip to slide between her legs.

Kara arched back slightly, sucking in her breath. She whimpered, feeling her release coming fast as he stroked her and her body moved hungrily on top of him. Oh Gods, she was never waiting this long for him again. Every night, she promised herself. Every frakking night she'd have him like this, deep and hard and loving her.

"Lee….Lee…" she began to chant as her orgasm flickered through her nerve endings with growing intensity.

Lee took her hand in his free one, lacing their fingers and pulling her forward so she was bent over him, moving urgently and meeting his mouth for long desperate kisses. "Oh Gods, Lee. Oh frak! I love you. Love you so much!" Then she was shaking over him, coming in hot trembling waves while Lee thrust up one final time, for his second release.

Kara laid her head on Lee's chest, letting the racing beat of his heart lull her as she caught her breath.

"Well, that was better, I'd say," Lee remarked with a breathless laugh.

Kara sighed happily and then reached over and picked up Lee's wrist to check his watch. "One hour and thirty minutes left."

Lee grinned up at her and then flipped her onto her back once more, determined to make every second count.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Who the frak died in here?" Lee exclaimed taking a step back as he opened the door to his quarters. Kara was crouched down rifling through the bottom drawer of the dresser. The seductive peek of her underwear against her lower back briefly distracted Lee from the conversation he was not looking forward to having with his wife.

"That's Eau D'Kaylee," Kara replied, her voice distorted by the plastic safety pin her mouth.

Lee found Kaylee on the bed, feet up in the air, beneath her a large towel and a cloth diaper filled with the tell tale mess. "Good Gods, you are much too small to be capable of a smell like that. You would make one hell of a Cylon weapon, kiddo. Just point her at them and let'er rip. Gods!" He shuddered hovering over the baby.

Kaylee grinned up at him.

Kara straightened and made her way back to the bed, a clean diaper slung over her forearm. "So did you take a break just to come check out your daughter's poop?" She drew in the edges of the dirty diaper and handed it to Lee.

He made a face but grabbed the filthy cloth and, keeping it a healthy distance away from him, dropped it in the sink. "Only your daughter could make a disgusting mess like that."

"Oh, when she laughed at your genius dog-tag jingling she was your daughter, she shits and all of a sudden she's my daughter?"

"Glad you understand," Lee took a seat on the edge of the now much more welcoming bed. He stayed away from the vicinity of his daughter's bare bottom though because she had a nasty habit of giving a replay the second before Kara fastened the ends at Kaylee's tiny hips. "Listen, my dad's assigned me to go over to Cloud Nine for a meeting with Zarek. We need to get him on board so we can get the Saggitaron vote for the new Colonial Declaration scroll."  
"Oooh, Zarek bitching about every single point on the list. Sounds like fun," Kara said sarcastically. She turned her attention back to Kaylee who was discovering that she now had toes.

"He wants me to stay over and oversee the signing of the document."

That had Kara's attention. Her eyes flashed in warning, 'Stay over?"

"Yeah," Lee replied apologetically. "Two days at least. However long it takes."

"So who's gonna take over my classes? I guess I can ask Helo but-"

"No, Kara. You're not coming with me," Lee said shaking his head.

"Come again?" Kara asked, the glint in her eyes flashing more brightly.

"I'm going to stuck in meetings for Gods know how long. I don't feel comfortable not being able to watch over you in case Zarek tries something."

Kara tilted her head, "What? You think I can't handle myself against Zarek or his goons?"

"No I don't," Lee replied honestly. Getting up off the bed just in case she decided Kaylee would make a good projectile. "Now hear me out. Zarek could decide he wants to play hardball. Maybe revert back to using violence to send his message. If something happens and you get attacked, Zarek will make sure you're outnumbered. How are you gonna take care of yourself and Kaylee at that same time?"

Kara shuddered at that mental image. She wanted to tell Lee he was wrong. She would kill anyone who would dare harm a hair on Kaylee's head. But she also knew that while she was fighting, Kaylee would be left vulnerable. Zarek would make sure to plan it just like that. Kara hesitated. For the first time in her life she realized she couldn't be the hotshot, devil-may-care, go in guns blazing, loose cannon anymore. There was someone who needed her to be careful, who needed her to think before she acted. Lee was right. They had to put Kaylee's safety ahead of everything. Every time she thought she was getting the hang of being a mother, something came up that challenged her and told her she couldn't play by the old rules anymore.

"Godsdammit, Lee." She stood up and rested her head on his chest, glad for the millionth time that Lee had such an annoyingly level head on his shoulders. Sometimes, over-thinking was a good thing. "Couldn't Roslin send Keikya?"

She felt Lee laugh as his arms came around her. "Kara, come on. Can you imagine Billy going up against Tom Zarek? I'll be back before you can miss me."

"Meh, what about all the frakking we were supposed to be catching up on?" Kara grumbled, poking him in the sides.

"Kara, we've had sex twice in the past week. Thanks to that little shit machine over there and one of those was a five minute quickie in the shower," Lee pointed out with a scowl. Wasn't marriage supposed to mean more sex, not less?

"Yeah, yeah, fine. I want you to radio me as soon as you get there."

"Done," he moved his head in for a kiss but Kara grabbed his mouth and smushed his lips together.

"You get yourself in trouble with Zarek, and I will kick your ass."

"I love you too," Lee squeezed past his distorted mouth.

"Don't go getting yourself shot, got it? Since I can't fly anymore, I'm living vicariously through you. Oh, and yeah, love you too." She closed her mouth over his and let go of his chin. Lee smiled against her lips before sliding his tongue past her teeth to claim her mouth more fully.

A gurgle from the bed followed by a sickening familiar stench diverted their attention back to the bundle on the bed. "I swear she has sex radar." Lee grumbled.

Kara checked Kaylee's diaper and swore.

"Ugh, man. Is there anyway to get her to stop doing that every five seconds besides not feeding her?" Lee asked, looking on with disgust as Kara changed their daughter's diaper yet again.

"Maybe if daddy would change a frakking diaper every once in a while, she'd cut down." Kara suggested.

"You know, I don't think there's enough substantial evidence to support that theory," Lee insisted with a shudder.

"Do you see this, kid? Daddy's gonna go up against that badass Tom Zarek but a little poop makes him nervous."

"Well, I've got to head over to the ready room. I'll see you later." Lee bent over on the bed and kissed Kaylee, who blinked rapidly and smiled at him, then proceeded to bring her foot up towards her head and into her mouth.

"Well, that explains it then, eating body parts has got to cause regularity problems," Lee joked.

"Get out of here, you chicken." Kara threw a wet nap at him.

Lee left for Cloud Nine the next morning. Kara, after much internal panic over being left alone with Kaylee, decided that she should look upon this as a challenge. It would be a good thing to get in some mother-daughter bonding time, making sure that Kaylee knew that Kara was always gonna be there. Okay, maybe Kaylee was too small to know that, but perhaps she could feel it on some level? If she felt safe and secure and warm, she'd connect that feeling to Kara?

If that didn't work out, she could always get Cally or Helo to come watch her when Kara screwed up. Thinking of Helo gave Kara an idea.

He'd been such a great help to her after her daughter was born, she wondered if she could do something to repay the favor.

"You wanna go see Uncle Helo? Huh?" Kara asked her daughter, who continued to suck on her feet. Kara took that as a yes and gathered Kaylee up into her arms.

She actually hoped Sharon was there as well as she was the real reason Kara wanted to see them.

Helo had used his own painful loss to help Kara realize how to be a better mother to Kaylee, maybe seeing Kaylee would help cheer Sharon up a little. She'd been understandably depressed since the death of her daughter last year. Kara had visited with her a few times, but she didn't really know what to do to help.

As Kara knocked on the hatch, she tried to remind herself that this woman was not the same Sharon she had known for years but another Cylon version, but as bizarre as it sounded, she did consider this version her friend as well.

"Come in," a soft broken voice called from the other side of the door.

"Turn on the charm, little crapper, okay?" Kara whispered before pulling the hatch open.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

A soft voice called out for them to enter and Kara stuck her head in the room with what she hoped was a friendly smile.

Sharon smiled back hesitantly and rose from her bed. "Hello, Starbuck." She still didn't call her 'Kara', not sure the other woman would allow the familiarity just yet. Though their relationship was considerably better than at first, when all Kara saw was the friend who had betrayed her by pretending to be someone she thought she knew. It took a lot of time for Kara to not look at Sharon as if she was still the enemy. A Cylon. Sharon knew she had Karl to thank mostly for Kara's willingness to try and see Sharon as something other than a thing to be destroyed.

They were almost friends. Sharon had faith time would make them true friends eventually and Sharon really missed having a real friend. Kara was the only woman on board who didn't want her thrown out an airlock anymore.

"How are you doing?" Kara asked her, holding baby Kaylee close.

"Better I suppose," Sharon replied with a listless shrug. "It helps to be here with Helo instead of locked up in a cage."

It took some doing on Helo's part but Sharon had finally been allowed out of the brig after the loss of Hera. It helped that Kara was on Helo's side too but the Cylon was still not to be trusted and was placed under house arrest in Helo's cabin. She could not roam freely around the Galactica. If she was out, it was under heavy guard.

So company was rare and therefore very welcome when it did arrive.

"Well, Lee's off meeting with people over the Colonial declaration thing and I don't have classes until later so I figured since you were probably as bored as I was, I'd come and bother you for a while. Kaylee insisted on coming along." Kara lifted her daughter slightly with a grin.

The baby lifted her hand to rub her right eye and Sharon's breath caught, a bittersweet tightening in her chest.

"She's beautiful, Starbuck," Sharon said, her voice thick with emotion.

"Yeah, well, she's got half the Adama pretty genes so…" Kara shrugged pretending indifference but her cheeks warmed at the compliment. Her baby really was the most beautiful thing (spit and constant crapping notwithstanding) in the world. It was nice when other people commented on it too.

"She's got her father's eyes but the rest is all you."

"Do you wanna hold her?" Kara asked.

Sharon's eyes glistened in touched surprise and she nodded. She brought her arms together in the position she only ever used a few heartbreakingly short times and choked back a sob as Kaylee was placed in the crook she made.

"There ya go. Careful with her head," Kara warned automatically.

Kaylee blinked, staring up at this unfamiliar face in confusion. Her tiny brows came together in displeasure and her lips began to quiver. Then her mouth opened and she began to wail.

Sharon stared across at Kara, guiltily, not sure what she had done.

Kara stared down at her daughter in worry. Kaylee got along with everyone. She was rarely fussy and never cried when she was being passed around. She seemed to enjoy the attention. Hell, even Ellen Tigh had held her and Kaylee hadn't made a peep. Though she had spit up on her which meant Kara's daughter was a very good judge of character.

"Maybe she's just moody," Kara offered, unconvinced. "Try jiggling her a bit,"

Sharon bounced the baby gently. "Oh no. I don't think she likes me."

Kaylee's cries turned into full-blown shrieks and her face was turning red.

Kara almost gave in and took Kaylee back but then Sharon stood up and began to sweep Kaylee back and forth to no avail. "Let me try something." Sharon pulled Kaylee upright against her shoulder and, cradling her head, began to hum softly.

Kara stared, dumbfounded, as Kaylee's shrieking downgraded to mere whimpers and then stopped all together.

"There we are, you pretty girl," Sharon cooed pulling Kaylee back to look at her face. Kaylee was now staring at her with red, tear stained eyes with an expression great interest. Her lower lip quivered as if she was about to cry again.

Kara, looking over Sharon's shoulder poked the woman in the back. "Hum, woman, hum," she ordered.

Sharon closed her eyes and hummed the melody she had hummed to her own daughter. Kaylee settled quietly and just watched Sharon, eyes wide and tiny lips curved in a smile.

_My God, _Sharon thought silently, careful not to let her surprise show. _It has been accomplished. _

If Lee had been four years old, he would have walked up to Zarek and gladly stuffed his head in the sandbox and then sat on him, keeping him in there. He raised his eyes to the Gods for patience. They needed Zarek's vote and that meant Lee couldn't give in to his baser urges and pound the stuffing out of the man.

"That point is not up for negotiation, Zarek. Only military vessels will carry weapons of any kind." Lee stared across the table at the man. He wondered again why Roslin didn't just order Zarek out the airlock and rid them all of this nuisance.

_Oh, that's right. You didn't let her, ya asshat!_ Sometimes being an upstanding, principled man was a bitch.

"The civilian vessels need to be able to protect themselves in the event that they are boarded or attacked by Cylons."

"All ships are equipped with FTL drives and the proper technology to fire at Cylon raiders should they come under fire themselves.."

"Which they cannot use without authorization from Roslin and by the time Roslin gives them that authorization the Cylons could blow up the whole frakking ship!"

Murmurs of approval from the other Colonial reps in the room filled the conference room.

"First of all, it's President Roslin and you will refer to her as such, got it?" Lee snapped, desperate to keep his authority as presidential and Galactica representative clear. "Secondly. The President is in communication and available to all ships at all times. Thirdly, the military vessels of this fleet are here to defend all of you. We put ourselves out in front to shield you all from the potential of a Cylon attack so if the Cylons are coming, we are the first to know about it. You are covered on all sides. Equipping civilian ships with weapons only opens the door to fighting within our fleet and will have disastrous consequences. The answer is no," Lee replied firmly.

The disapproving crowd got louder.

"And how do we defend ourselves from an internal Cylon attack with no weapons, Captain? Or are we as dispensable to this fleet's military as The Olympic Carrier was?" Zarek sat back and crossed his arms smugly, knowing the shot hit home by the paleness of Lee's face.

The crowd turned back to Lee, waiting for his answer. Lee cleared his throat and mentally counted to ten. He'd never forgotten about the Olympic Carrier but it had gotten to the point where the nightmares were few and far between. They had done the right thing, he told himself, and had had that drilled into him by his father and the president. The lives of those civilians, if there had been any (in Lee's latest dream, Kara and Kaylee had been waving at him from the window of the doomed ship) were a necessary sacrifice to protect the rest of the fleet. Lee tried to hold on to that knowledge when the nightmares got too frequent.

"The Olympic Carrier happened before we were fully experienced with the Cylon M.O. We know our enemy now. We know how they work-"

"Thanks to the Cylon traitor your very own ship is harboring. Isn't that right, Captain?" A man asked, rising next to Lee.

He'd been silent throughout most of the three-hour meeting up to this point and Lee had almost forgotten the quiet man was even there.

"We are holding a Cylon prisoner, yes. She has been a significant resource on Cylon intelligence. " Not that Lee was happy about it by any means. He felt there had to be a better way to beat the Cylons without making nice with them.

"If she betrayed her own people, what guarantee do you have that she won't easily turn on you?"

Lee grit his teeth. "She knows that without her information, she is irrelevant to us and will be destroyed." Then he shook his head, angry at himself for getting off track. "This is not the issue. The item on the table is arming the civilian ships and that motion is denied."

"But Captain, if the Cylons can infiltrate our ships as well as they've infiltrated yours, what hope do the rest of us have?" The man asked softly, almost shyly.

_Who the frak was this guy? _Lee thought with a burst of irritation. His attention went back to the other reps around the table, determined to ignore the man. Lee looked again at the people seated. Twelve colonies, twelve heads including himself. He looked back at the unassuming man.

Thirteen.

Lee glanced down at his papers for a minute, gathering his thoughts as cold icy fingers of dread began to shoot down his back and settle in a panicked rhythm in his stomach. His eyes shifted slowly to the man next to him.

The man smiled.

Lee didn't think. He let adrenaline take over and pulled the man out of his chair and pressed him against the wall, Lee's side arm pressed into his cheek.

"Who the frak are you?" He demanded. The crowd behind him fell back in surprise.

"There are more than 12 models, Captain Adama," he replied and opened up his suit jacket to reveal the dynamite strapped to his chest.

The crowd began to scream and try and find a safe place as Lee tried to fight the man for the detonator he held in his hand. The two of them fell against the hatch, Lee slamming the man's head against the metal, disorienting him enough to get the small advantage of time. Lee pulled the hatch open and rolled out with him. The man had an iron grip on the detonator. He grabbed Lee by the back of the head and brought him nose to nose with him.

"We're everywhere, just lying in wait. You created us. You can't trust anyone. You'll learn that bitter lesson very soon, Lee Adama."

Lee managed to wrangle free of his grasp and had only a second to jump back into the doorway the conference room before the man squeezed the detonator and exploded.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"How's this?" Chief Gaelen Tyrol asked holding up the wiry mobile made of scrap metal.

"Perfect. I love the little helmets," Kara exclaimed tapping a finger against one miniature pilot's helmet and sending it spinning and twisting with the tiny vipers. "That is the cutest thing I've ever seen."

"Well, let's ask the true judge. How about it, Kaylee? Does it pass muster?" Tyrol asked leaning over the bundle in Kara's arms.

Kaylee smiled at Tyrol and whacked him in the face with the small wrench he'd let her hold.

"Ow." He rubbed his nose. "I'll take that as a yes."

Happy with the result she'd accomplished, Kaylee waved the wrench in excitement, trying to reach for his head and do it again.

"Lieutenant Adama to CIC. Lieutenant Adama to CIC," The page coming over the speaker made Kara groan. She'd wanted to go down to the mess to grab something to eat before going over her plans for tomorrow's class. She'd also hoped to get Kaylee fed and down so she and Lee could have some time to themselves when he got back. She didn't want to be detoured now.

Lee's father was waiting for her when Kara made it to CIC. The dour expression on his face made her step falter as a knot of apprehension tightened in her gut.

"Hey," she said hesitantly watching as Tigh rubbed a hand over his jaw.

"First, I want to make it clear that Lee is fine, all right?" William began.

Kara's grip on Kaylee tightened and the baby started crying in protest. _Fine. _Kara fought through her haze of panic to anchor herself to that one word. _He's fine. Fine. Fine. Fine. _"What the hell happened?" She hissed, shaking.

"There was an explosion on Cloud Nine-" Tigh began.

"What?" Kara demanded, her voice high.

"Remember he's fine, Kara. He's suffered a concussion and a few bruises and burns, but that's all," William broke in quickly.

"Burns. Oh Gods." Kara's vision blurred with tears and she felt as if her legs were going to buckle beneath her, so she pointed Kaylee towards William before she dropped her.

William gathered his granddaughter in his arms and held her close, a shudder going through him as he remembered how much worse Lee's injuries could have been.

"A Cylon infiltrated the signing and blew himself up," William explained, letting Kaylee amuse herself with his finger.

"Frak me," Kara whispered gripping the edge of the glass table in the center.

"Kara, he's fine-"

"I want a shuttle to Cloud Nine," Kara insisted.

"Lee said no. He wants you to stay here with-"

"I don't give a frak what he wants, Sir. I want clearance for a shuttle to Cloud Nine or with all due respect I'll just steal one and you can arrest me when I get back," Kara informed him, stiffening her spine which considering how badly she was trembling, was a rather impressive feat.

"We can just toss you in the brig now," Tigh pointed out smugly.

"But you won't." The statement was directed at her father-in-law.

William sighed and stared down at Kaylee, who stuck her tongue out at him. "You're right, I won't."

Kara watched Tigh roll his eyes in disgust but she didn't comment. She was too anxious to see Lee, to see him with her own eyes on him and see that he was really okay.

"You'll have it for 2 hours. After that-"

"But, Sir-"

"I wouldn't press my luck if I were you, Lieutenant. I want you back on the Galactica where it's safe and I know Lee will agree with me. He's already gonna give me an earful when he finds out I gave you clearance to go visit him in sick bay. There was a suicide bombing on that ship. You have a child to think about."

"Am I to take from your concern for Kaylee that you won't mind watching her until I get back?" Kara bit her lip and flashed her most beguiling smile at him.

"You really know how to press your luck, don't you?" Tigh asked with a snort.

"I'm going to be stuck here for a few hours but I'll find someone," William replied with a mock scowl.

"I'm Kara Adama. Where's my husband?" Kara asked, her heart racing. Despite Adama's assurance that Lee had suffered only minor injuries, she couldn't help panic over what could have happened. Dear Gods, after everything they had been through, to come so close, yet again, to losing it all. When would the Gods stop testing her?

The medic, a short black man, led her through the row of empty beds to the one with its curtain closed. He pulled it back and Kara's throat caught on a sob.

There lay her husband, the love of her life, caught in the middle of shooting peas from his mouth into a bowl resting at his feet.

"Kara?" He asked with an instant of pleased surprise before his face darkened and he choked on a pea in his obvious haste to give her what-for.

She rubbed his back until he got a hold of himself again.

His forehead was wrapped in thick white gauze and there was a large red welt running along his neck up to his jaw. There was an ugly bruise running down the other side of his face. Both hands were wrapped in bandages and Kara wanted to take them in her hands and kiss them…after he stopped yelling at her which he looked about ready to do right now.

"What the hell are you doing here? I told my dad I-"

She quickly closed her mouth over his to stop his tirade. Kara put all her fear and gratitude into the kiss. She held him as close as she dared and rested her hands on his shoulder, unsure of where else he might be hurt.

He growled, determined not to fall for her obvious ploy, but she could feel his resistant falling away as the kiss deepened and soon, his tongue was coming forward to meet hers. Then his hand came up between them and covered her breast, or tried to but his injury prevented him for touching her the way he wanted and Lee broke the kiss with a moan of frustration.

"I don't care if you're mad," Kara whispered, pressing her forehead against his.

"When have you ever?" Lee asked with a snort, running his injured hands up and down her back.

"I needed to put my hands on you. I needed to know for sure that you were all right," Kara wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. She couldn't stop shaking.

"Ow, Ah!" Lee jumped and sucked in his breath when she pressed against his thigh. She jerked back and pulled the blanket down exposing the bandage that ran along the entire outside of his left thigh. Her eyes were wide when they met his and he was glad she couldn't see the burn itself. The doctor said there would be permanent but very faint scarring on his hands and thigh but other than that, Lee was one lucky bastard.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm just banged up a bit. It doesn't hurt too badly, thanks to the drugs they pumped into me. They're just keeping me overnight so my dad doesn't sue them," Lee explained trying to keep his voice low and soothing as he noticed her growing agitation. "Kara. Shh," He nuzzled her cheek, darting soft kisses along her face as she breathed unevenly.

"I can't help it. I just…can't stop thinking how you-" She gave a soft moan of distress and her grip on him tightened.

"I know, Kara. I know." Truth be told, Lee had been a little shaken himself at how close he'd come to buying it. But oddly his fear had been a result of never being able to see Kara and his child again, never being able to hold them. It had been their faces he'd seen before he lost consciousness.

"Gods, look at me, blubbering all over you like a frakking moron. Sorry." Kara pulled back and tried to compose herself, but her hands were still trembling as she ran her fingers through her hair and her eyes were glistening with tears.

Lee took one trembling hand and brought it to his mouth, his eyes meeting hers in understanding. Her face crumpled and the tears that teetered on the edge of her lashes slid down her cheeks. She lowered her head and took a shuddering breath.

"We have so much, Lee. We have Kaylee, each other…I'm trying to just be grateful and enjoy everything we've been given but…but," Kara stammered, her voice hoarse.

Lee remained silent, keeping his hands on her but letting her give voice to the greatest fear he knew she still possessed.

"I'm waiting," she admitted, raising red-rimmed eyes to him. "I'm waiting for the Gods to decide we have too much and take something back. "

Lee nodded. "We don't know what the Gods are gonna throw at us, Kara. But look at what we've come through so far. Don't you think we've paid our dues? I know that little girl inside of you still thinks she's unworthy of being loved, but when you go home, I want you to pick up our daughter and look into her face and ask yourself if Kaylee needs to do anything for you to love her, or if you just do. Or if you can't wait that long, look in my eyes now. I don't love you because you deserve it, because you're a strong woman-"

"Ha!" Kara snorted with self-derision and looked away, but Lee forced her gaze back to him.

"Not because you're smart. I don't even love you because you're incredible in bed…though, I do rather in enjoy that part," he admitted with a wink that made her laugh through her tears. "I love you because I love you. It's as simple as that and it's an immovable fact. You don't need to do a damned thing except love me back."

"I do," she assured him passionately. "Gods, I do."

"So leave the Gods' business up to the Gods. Our business is to take every day we're given and give thanks. As long as we love each other and love that little one, nothing can touch us."

Kara took a deep shuddering breath, his voice soothing her so that her racing heart slowed its pace. "Lee?" She asked softly, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"That little girl you were talking about before?"

"Yeah?" He asked shifting around on the bed.

"She's not so loud anymore," Kara admitted softly.

"I'm glad," he said kissing the top of her head. "Kara?"

"Yeah?"

"I've got an itch I can't get to cause of these damned bandages,"

"Where? Your nose?" Kara asked lifting her head and her hand towards his face.

"Uh, no" He replied, his cheeks taking on a soft blush as he motioned with his eyes towards his lap.

A.N: Thank you so much to everyone who's given me feedback on this story so far. I'm replying to feedback through the reply links provides as it's the easiest way for me now. So if you'd like me to reply to you specifically about something, I think you'll need an account for to provide a reply link for you. I don't want anyone to think I'm ignoring them, I'd never do that, it's just easier for me to reply if a reply link is provided with the feedback. If you don't have an account, you could always give me feedback on my LiveJournal (nancy777ca) and I'll reply directly to you there.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"Eeeeeeeboof!" Kaylee exclaimed as Lee played with her feet. She pressed them against his face, smacking her toes against his nose with a satisfying thud.

"Oh is that right?" Lee asked, 'conversing' with his daughter. Who knew gibberish could be so entertaining?

"Igggggg boooee da!"

"Can you say Daddy?"

_Burp._

"No, Daddy. Daddy," Lee insisted biting her tiny big toe.

"Meeeeeeeeeeeeee! Oh dabeemooo,"

"I agree, sweetie. You're so smart."

"Ga!"

"You're gonna be a genius when you grow up, aren't you?"

"Maaaadeeee Do!" Kaylee said smiling up at her father from the mattress as she tried to reach for his dog tags.

Lee laughed and blew a raspberry on her chubby stomach.

Kaylee squealed in delight and grabbed Lee's hair. "Booooooooo ah!"

"Give daddy a kiss," Lee leaned in a pressed his lips to her moist tiny mouth.

"Bee!" Kaylee said smacking her lips together, her tiny pink tongue darting out.

"Okay. Bath time, baby girl. Let's go," Kara popped out of the bathroom, a red towel over her shoulder.

"We were just having a very intense conversation," Lee said with an amused smile as Kaylee grabbed his finger and sucked it into his mouth. "I think I'm feeling another tooth coming in. Pretty soon you'll be ready for roast chicken and burgers, won't you?"

"Mooooooo!" Kaylee pulled his finger away, whimpering at his pressure against her tender gums.

"That's right, baby. Cow's go moo. See? I told you. Genius," Lee pointed out lifting Kaylee into her mother's arms.

"Oh right, like Dr Freakweasel's a genius. Hmm, I don't know, Lee, maybe you should start wondering," Kara joked carrying Kaylee towards the small basin filled with warm soapy water she had set up in the bottom of the shower.

"That's not funny on so many levels, Mrs Adama."

"Oh come on, it's a little funny. You think it's funny, don't you, baby?" Kara asked Kaylee as she undid her diaper.

"Gibbbeshoooo," Kaylee exclaimed and began to squeal and writhe in delight when she noticed the bubbles.

"Yeah, she also thinks this is funny," Lee pointed out jiggling his dog tags.

"Here we go," Kara eased Kaylee into the warm water, holding her upright and soaping her gently. Kaylee was in her element, slapping the water exuberantly and sending tufts of bubbles up into the air.

"Paaa! Paaaa Meeee. Ashe dddomee gooo add loo."

"Say mommy, Kaylee. Mommy."

"No, Dadddy. Daddy," Lee moved towards the shower and leaned against the doorway.

"You shush, you've had your shot. Mommy, Kaylee Mom-my."

Kaylee looked at the both of them, reveling in the attention and smacked her hands in the bubbles violently. "Myyyyy. Myyyy."

"Mo-mmy"

"Meeee,"

"Ma-" Kara broke up the word

"Mmmmphaaa"

"Me,"

"Ado gimmmeee tooo loo nooooo,"

"Ah so close!" Kara lowered her head in defeat.

A knock on the door interrupted Lee before he could try again to get Kaylee to say 'Daddy'. He pulled it open to find his father on the other side.

"Can I come in?" At Lee's nod, William stepped in and handed Lee a sheet of paper. "I want you to take a look at this,"

"Sir," Kara called out from the shower.

"Kara, you're going to want to see this too."

"I'll be out in one minute," Kara told him. "Let's finish up and say hi to grandpa. Go like this, baby." Kara squeezed her eyes shut and watched as Kaylee followed suit as Kara gently rinsed the shampoo from her baby fine hair.

"Deeen," Kaylee exclaimed when Kara righted her again.

"That's right. All clean."

"Ah Deen"

Kara wrapped the red towel around the slippery little bundle and began to rub her dry. She gathered Kaylee in her arms and walked towards Lee and his dad. "So what's going on?"

"What is this?" Lee asked, studying the co-ordinates and their placement on the map of a star system.

"Geeeeee!" Kaylee said, bouncing in excitement when she saw her grandfather. William smiled at her and rubbed her back, lovingly.

"You don't remember, but this is the nebula you pointed out when we opened the Tomb Of Athena,"

Lee brought the paper closer and twisted it around. "Holy frak, you're right."

Kara stepped next to him and studied the paper."Okay, then what's this X all the way over here?" She asked. Kaylee reached her arm out trying to grab the paper.

"This is what I wanted to talk to you about. Hotdog and Newbie noticed a body here about an hour ago. Land and water were detected. We need to send a team down to see if it's habitable." William explained.

"But if the nebula is here, then this isn't earth," Lee pointed out.

"No it isn't. I want you to gather a team to investigate the surroundings. The President is reluctant to get our hopes up. She wants Earth to remain the goal but if this place is livable, we have to give people the choice."

"I want to join the team," Kara piped in.

It was on the tip of his tongue to say 'no' but Lee knew Kara was chomping at the bit to get back out into the action in some capacity. Losing her flight status still left her with a huge hole which she tried to fill with teaching and being a mom to Kaylee but he knew she missed being out there.

"We'll talk about it," Lee offered.

She rewarded him with a bright grin. "So when do we go down?" Kara asked her father-in-law.

"The plan is to get a team down there as soon as we can; the end of the week if you can manage it."

"I think so," Lee said absently as he mentally went through his roster of pilots picking pilots and discarding others.

"Fiiiii deee Fiiiii!" Kaylee piped in extending her arms towards her grandfather.

William picked her up out of Kara's arms and held her close. "So get your list to me at the end of the day,"

"Will do," Lee nodded.

"Here you go, honey. Back to mommy," William leaned next to Kara to give Kaylee back.

"Baaaaaaa!" Kaylee protested grabbing William's lapel.

"Come on, you. Let's get you dressed." Kara insisted pulling Kaylee back into her arms.

"Geeeeeeee! Ba Ba Geeeeee!" Kaylee wailed reaching towards William again.

"I'll see you later, honey." William kissed her cheek and Kaylee grabbed a fistful of his hair, refusing to let go.

"Geeeeeeeee!"

"No, you don't. Let's go. Leave Grandpa alone. He has to go do commander things."

"Iggggs. Baaa. Ooooh!" Kaylee started in surprise when Lee picked up the small mirror out of the night table and held it in front of her.

"Who's that? Who's that?" Lee asked waving the mirror in front of her and motioning his father towards the door. Kaylee pointed at her image in the mirror and smiled, entranced. William left blissfully unnoticed.

Lee brought the mirror closer to her face and Kaylee leaned back in surprise and then forward to investigate the face in the shiny object. She laughed out loud when she pointed at the mirror and saw the small finger pointing back at her.

"Meeeeeee!"

'That's right, that's you," Kara affirmed then she moved towards the bed, setting Kaylee down to dress her.

"So this place could be a planet?" She asked rubbing the towel softly on Kaylee's head, making the small fine hairs stand up in tiny blonde wispy spikes.

"Could be," Lee confirmed.

"What if it is? I mean. This could be someplace we could make a home. Settle down. Gods, Lee." Kara leaned down and pressed a kiss to Kaylee's cheek.

"Maybe. I don't know. Don't get your hopes up,"

"Why not? Lee, what's your problem?" Kara fastened a clean diaper around Kaylee's hips.

"I don't, well, we've been so set on Earth. Let's just be cautious about this."

"There's the Captain Adama I know."

Lee gave her tight smile. "It'll just take some getting used to. My instincts tell me not to jump in to this and disregard Earth as the better choice."

"Lee, come on. You're telling me if this place turns out to be livable you're still gonna want to forge ahead and look for Earth? Why?"

"I'm just saying, let's not throw Earth aside just yet."

"Well, I'm gonna think positive. We might be going outside for real soon, baby. How would you like that?" Kara asked Kaylee who kicked her legs up happily.

"Adiiied Goood Iieed."

"See? She's all for it," Kara pointed out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Lee stilled inside of his wife when he heard the first unmistakably familiar, "Nyaaaah,"

Kara stared up at him warily, they both stopped moving. "Wait, wait," she panted on the brink of her orgasm.

Silence, except for the quick, shaky breaths of the two of them in the heavy darkness.

Lee began moving again, a little faster now.

"Oh Gods…Lee…" Kara whimpered, getting closer to the edge. Her fingers dug into his shoulders, urging him on. "Hurry. Frak. Hurry before-"

"Maaaaaaa. Heeeee," came the tiny wail.

"Shit," Kara moaned trembling as they both stopped moving again, holding their breath.

Again, blessed silence.

"It's okay, she's gone back to sleep," Kara assured him, her voice cracking with desperate need.

Lee nuzzled Kara's neck, tasting the salty tang of passionate sweat before closing his mouth over hers, teasing her with his tongue while driving into her with short quick strokes. Then she was arching beneath him, grabbing his ass and burying her face in his neck to muffle her cries. "Love you," he moaned into her hair feeling his release seconds away. "Kara..Gods…Oh frak…love you…so-"

"Heeeeeeee Geeeeee, Nahh, nahhh deeeeeee,"

"Godsdammit!" Lee groaned in defeat, sagging against Kara.

"Ow!" Kara cried lifting her head.

"Sorry," Lee said moving his elbow off her hair.

Kara tightened her thighs around his hips, trying to bring him to his climax as well but Lee shook his head, his orgasm beginning to traitorously go back where it came from. As if to taunt him, Kaylee let out another wail.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Oh for frak's sakes," Lee rolled off of Kara and reached over the bed for his boxers.

"She'll settle back down, Lee." Kara reached for his arm, trying to drag him back but he pulled out of her grasp.

"Nah, forget it. The moment's gone." He switched on the lamp on the night table.

"I'll get her. Maybe I can get her back to sleep,"

"Never mind. I got her. Maybe she'll spit up on me and finish off this night on the perfect note." He set his feet on the cool floor, stomping them for a brief moment to get the blood circulation away from more swollen parts of his anatomy and back into his tingling toes.

Kara let out a brief snort, which she quickly quelled at Lee's glare.

When Kaylee looked up at her father from her crib at the other end of the room, she stopped her half hearted grumbles and cries. Instead she gave him a bright grin.

"Heee!" she burst, kicking her feet up in excitement. She pressed her heels into the cushion (that Helo thought would be amusing to fill with air) against the wall of her crib filling the previously hazy, lust filled room with sounds that were curiously close to farting. She extended her arms towards him. "Peeeeedeee,"

"Kaylee, daddy loves you very much. But daddy was trying to frak mommy and if you're over here wailing away, daddy can't get off,"

"Ohhh deemee," Kaylee said in a disturbingly sympathetic tone while she played with her ear.

"Lee!" Kara laughed. "Don't tell her that."

Lee turned and narrowed his eyes at his wife. "Daddy is horny. Daddy is not responsible for the words that are coming out of his mouth."

"Caaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Kaylee burst at her father in frustration over not yet being vertical. She grabbed her ear, tugging slightly on the curve.

"Oh no you don't. Why should I pick you up, you little human arousal killer?"

"Peee, neeee, meeee doooo," Kaylee began to whimper, her tiny mouth quivering.

Lee felt his chest tighten at the forlorn expression on her little face. "That's playing dirty pool."

"Lee, just pick her up," Kara insisted.

"Now hang on, you don't want her to get spoiled, do you? She can't think that we're gonna just do whatever she wants. Look who I'm talking to," Lee remembered, rolling his eyes.

Kara's pillow hit his ass when he turned back to Kaylee who kicked more furiously at the makeshift whoopee cushion and began to whimper. Her tiny eyebrows drew together and she shrieked angrily, startling Lee.

"Oh, giving daddy attitude already huh?" Lee asked crossing his arms on his bare chest.

"Taaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Kaylee yelled.

"Taaaaaaaaaaaaaa right back at you! You're just gonna have to get yourself back to sleep," Lee insisted.

"Oh my Gods, he's arguing with a baby," Kara threw her arm over her forehead and stared up at the ceiling.

Kaylee's body wriggled and she kicked out one leg. She curved her torso slightly and pressed her foot against the cushion, filling the air with a loud pffffft while she turned her tiny body around so she was now lying on her stomach. "Meeeedo. Bah! Nog!" she grumbled defiantly almost as if she was telling daddy she'd do it herself.

"Uh, Kara? Ha! Kara. Look at this!" Lee exclaimed laughing out loud as he watched Kaylee turn herself over onto her stomach.

"What? What's she doing?" Kara asked grabbing the blanket and wrapping it around herself as she slid off the bed.

"Look at you, you good girl!" Lee said clapping and reaching in to gather her into his arms. "She rolled over all by herself, didn't you? Yes, you did my sweet little girl."

Having accomplished her goal, Kaylee leaned her head on her father's shoulder and stuck her thumb in her mouth.

"She rolled over? And I frakking missed it? Dammit! Put her back in and let's see if she'll do it again."

Lee bent over the crib lowering Kaylee towards it. She stiffened her body in protest and grabbed his chest hair.

"Waaaaaah. Leeedongippeeee!" She shrieked in warning.

"Ow! Okay, ow! Let go of daddy's chest." He pried her tiny fingers loose but made no more movements towards the crib.

Kara patted her back gently and a niggle of nervousness tightened her belly. "Does she feel warm to you?"

Lee shifted Kaylee's weight trying to see if he noticed a difference. "Well, she was in the crib, of course she's warm."

"No. I mean, like a fever, maybe?" Kara asked pressing her palm to Kaylee's forehead.

Lee pressed his hand to Kaylee's cheek. The little girl tried to pull back from both her parents and whimpered as she smacked her tiny fist against her ear.

"I can't tell. Get the thermometer," Lee motioned towards the night table.

When Kara tried to press the small point into Kaylee's ear, the little girl screamed in earnest and tried to pull her head away. "Maaaaah!"

"Come on, kiddo. Let mommy check your temperature,"

Kaylee buried her face in Lee's shoulder and panted against his skin.

When Kara tried again Kaylee attempted to swat her away and began to cry as Kara held her head still to try and get a reading. Kara looked at the numbers and then pointed the thermometer at Lee. "Is that high?"

Lee looked at the small digital screen and told Kara to call Doc Cottle.

"Oh you two are gonna have a lot of fun now," Cottle said almost gleefully as he held a whimpering Kaylee on the examination table. "She's got an ear infection. Has she been eating okay?"

"Well, she's been kind of fussy lately. I'd been kinda hoping that meant she didn't want my boobs anymore and was ready to move to solid food," Kara said hopefully.

"Ha!" Cottle snorted in derision. "Not for a while yet, Lieutenant. Diarrhea?"

"I think so. I just thought it was the whole liquid diet thing. So she's sick?" Kara asked, biting her thumbnail.

"It's not serious. I can give her some relief with some ear drops and antibiotics. You've just gotta let it run its course. You're actually pretty lucky she hasn't had this happen more often. The breast feeding helps."

"Oh lords. I can't believe I got mad at her," Lee moaned from his seat against the wall.

"Relax, babies are the Gods way of keeping us from getting too comfortable. They'd test the patience of the Gods themselves. Now get out of here so I can get back to sleep."

When they got back to their cabin, Lee held Kaylee close to him as she whimpered. He tried to keep her from fidgeting with her ear again. "I wouldn't pick her up. She was in pain and I was just gonna leave her there."

"Oh lords, Lee, come on. Cottle said it's not that big a deal. She'll be fine," Kara assured him, her own relief evident as she leaned in and pressed a kiss to her baby's cheek.

Lee paced slowly, shaking his head. "I should have just picked her up. I can't believe I was such a selfish bastard. Shhh, it's okay, baby. Daddy's got you."

"Heeee, meeee daaaa," Kaylee whimpered rubbing her face in his shoulder.

"Lee, stop beating yourself up about this. " Kara pressed a hand on his back. "You were kinda worked up. If I hadn't already got mine I probably would have been a total bitch to her too. Look? See? She's calming down." Kara was right, the drops must have been taking effect cause Kaylee was no longer whimpering, just taking a few shaky breaths every now and then.

"I'm gonna bring her to bed with us, just in case she needs me again," Lee said walking back towards their bed. He set Kaylee down gently and she began to whimper again when the little girl saw that both her parents were crawling in with her, she settled down quietly.

"You're a good dad, Lee." Kara whispered, reaching across Kaylee to cup Lee's face after he turned off the lamp.

"Thanks for saying that," He replied, squeezing her hand.

"No problem. I'd just like to point out that this time, you were the mess and I was the calm rational one."

Lee gave a soft snort of laughter. "I love you, Starbuck."

"Back at you, Apollo."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"Racetrack, Jinx, Helo, Mackey, Goober," Lee's breath hitched slightly at the next call sign and he hesitated a split second before continuing He kept his eyes focused on the list in front on the podium. "Starbuck, Dagger and Marsh. We'll be heading down at 0800 tomorrow. I'd like to remind you this is solely a scouting mission. We do not expect to come under fire but you've all been trained for that eventuality. Again, there has been no sign of Cylon activity but if we do encounter the enemy we are not to engage. Do I make myself clear?" Lee risked a glance at the soldiers he had chosen for the mission down to this new planet. They sat in the front row.

"Yes, Sir!" They replied in unison.

"We defend ourselves and we run back to the raptor where we will jump back to the Galactica. We will break up into groups of two and scan the area for any signs of natural resources and habitation. We will take samples of any vegetation, the water, the land etc. You've all been given your assignments and if there are no further questions, we've got a long day tomorrow so lets get some rest. You've all been placed off duty for the rest of the day to prepare for tomorrow."

A hand went up. Racetrack.

"If this planet can sustain life and is habitable, what will happen to the Galactica, Sir?"

"Well, those of you who choose to settle will still be considered officers and expected to fulfill your duties as required by our military until your term is up. If you choose, after that time, to end your military service you may still do so by going through the same military channels as always."

"What about those who don't choose to settle? Will they continue to search for Earth?" This from Helo.

Lee met his eyes and then Kara's who was chewing on the end of her pen.

"That will be one of the choices, yes. But let's not get ahead of ourselves. First, let's see if settlement is even an option."

At lunch, Kara watched as Lee lifted a forkful of powdered mash potato towards his mouth and put it down for the fourth time. Now that their month of preparation was up, he was beginning to get quieter, more distracted as his focus was taken up mostly by the mission ahead.

Kara took a hold of his wrist and pushed it into his mouth before he could put it down on the plate once more. "Nervous?"

Lee blinked, startled and waited to swallow before answering. "Just thinking. Maybe it's not the best idea to have you coming-"

"Don't even try it, Lee. I'm coming. Like you said, this isn't a dangerous mission. It's just a scouting party. "

"You're right," Lee nodded. "It'll just be odd, I guess, having you with me out in the field again."

"It's about time too," Kara said and Lee could see the barely restrained excitement in her eyes.

"I know you miss it."

"Almost as much as I miss flying," Kara reminded him, a flicker of sadness in her gaze. "But it's gotten easier. Nothing I can really do about it. I'm not a pilot anymore but I can still be a soldier, Lee and I can still be a damn good one."

"I know. But I don't miss worrying about you," Lee admitted.

Kara reached across the table and took his hand. She gave it brief squeeze. "I'm not that loose canon anymore, Lee. I thought I'd want to be. Get out there guns blazing and pulling it out of the fire like I used to. I won't say I'm not looking forward to getting back in the fray but I don't want to go to battle. I've got too much to live for now. Part of me is glad to be grounded. Just watching you go out there everyday is enough excitement for me on that score. Isn't that a switch? I worry about you now," she said with a rueful smile. "We have to stay alive for each other and for that little spit machine of ours. That means more than the adrenaline rush to me. I don't know. Maybe I'm getting old," she added with a shrug.

"That's a load off my mind, Kara. This has to go by the book. No matter if we encounter Cylons or not,"

"Do you think we might?" Kara asked, taking a drink of her orange juice.

"I hope not, but how can that planet just be sitting out there and nobody be aware of it until now?"

"Well, maybe the Cylons have been too busy chasing our asses all over the galaxy to notice it," Kara offered.

"I hope you're right."

"Of course I am. Have you thought anymore about what you wanna do if it is habitable?"

Here Lee sighed. "I know you want to settle and I promise, we'll see what's on that planet and consider it. I guess I'm just not used to the idea of not running anymore. Maybe that's it. A moving target is a lot harder to hit."

"Lee, I don't want Kaylee growing up on a ship, do you?"

"No, I don't. She deserves to be able to go outside and run in the fresh air, have a real home, maybe go to a school when she's old enough,"

"And having friends her own age. I mean Lords know my childhood wasn't anything to brag about but I miss some of the stuff we used to do. Go fishing; play outside until the sun went down. She has no idea what the sun even is and I don't want Cloud Nine's knock off copy to be all she gets."

Lee rubbed a weary hand over his face. "Sometimes I feel so old," he said with a sad laugh.

Kara nudged his foot under the table and gave him a devilish grin. "Give me fifteen minutes and I can fix that."

Twenty minutes later, a much more invigorated Lee Adama followed his wife to the hanger deck where Kaylee was crawling around a sectioned off area, playing with a few some discarded viper parts. She climbed into a torn up viper seat and banged a broken joystick on the floor. "Roooooooooooom! Rooooooom!" she babbled as Kara walked towards her and Lee went to talk to Tyrol. When she spotted her mother, Kaylee threw the joystick at her and bounced in excitement, her blonde curls shaking. "Kaaaaaaa!"

"Hello, gorgeous," Kara crouched down in front of her. "Whatcha doin'?" She handed the joystick back to her daughter. Kaylee pushed it to the back and slid out of the viper seat. She crawled towards the large wood plank separating her from Kara, her small hands making small slapping sounds on the floor. She lifted a chubby arm up towards the top of the wooden slab. Kara reached out her arms to take Kaylee but her daughter pushed her hand away with a determined, "Bah!"

The little girl pushed out her diaper clad bottom and shakily bent one knee until her foot was flat on the floor. "Geedooo dameee," Her small fingers tightened on the edge of the wood and she moved her other leg into the same position.

Kara's mouth dropped open as she realized what Kaylee was trying to do. "Lee! Lee, come here!"

"Raptor's all ready to go for tomorrow, Sir," Tyrol assured Lee. They both turned at Kara's voice.

"Hurry up! Get your ass over here!" Kara insisted excitedly. She clenched her fists together to resist the urge to help Kaylee get to her feet.

"Heeeee!" Kaylee exclaimed as she straightened, standing against the board, holding on tightly to the edge.

"Oh my Gods! Look at you, baby. You're standing!" Kara burst closing her hands over her mouth.

"Holy shit! She's on her feet. Good for you, Kaylee," Lee said clapping.

Kaylee grinned and squealed, bouncing on her feet happily at the adulation. The motion caused her uneasy legs to buckle and she plopped back down on her bottom.

She stared around her in confusion and then at the floor. Her gaze went back to the board and then her mouth quivered opened in a wail.

"Awww. It's okay, Kaylee," Kara said picking her up into her arms. "You did so good," Kara squeezed her against her chest. Kaylee dropped her head on Kara's shoulder and cried.

"That's right, sweetie. You stood up. Soon you'll be walking," Lee said, his voice thick with emotion.

"And then you'll be up in a viper in no time, won't ya?" Tyrol joked.

Lee met Kara's gaze over Kaylee's head and he knew she was thinking the same thing. If this planet they found was their new home maybe the war would end. Perhaps their daughter would grow up in a world where she didn't have to get into a viper and fight for her life every day.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

He wanted to keep Kara close to him but his wife's glare put an end to that idea. _Stop frakking babying me! _The message was very clear in her eyes as they got out of the raptor onto the damp, muddy ground. Small bursts of grass dotted the immediate area. Lee stuck close to Kara and her partner, Dagger, which earned him the glare. Kara knew very well what her husband was up to. Lee said nothing, simply held his weapon close to his side, as if it was Kara herself and led them across the muddy ground. When Lee lifted the mask off his face, he smelled cool if slightly metallic air. It looked as if it had just rained, so that could account for the scent. As a precaution, he kept the mask hanging around his neck.

The rest of their little group broke off to their assigned duties. Kara took a moment to close her eyes and inhale the non-recycled air. Dagger turned on the small walkie-talkie sized machine in her hand, and scanned the ground beneath them for any unseen dangers. The three of them were to search out water. If anybody encountered Cylons or anyone else, they were to signal the rest of the scouting party.

It was eerily quiet, and an unsettling chill shot down Lee's back. Maybe he was just used to the ongoing hum of the Galactica. Or maybe his instincts were trying to tell him something.

"If someone was here, they would have seen us land and come check it out by now," Kara said out loud, breaking the 10 minute-silence.

"Or they're out there waiting for the right moment to pounce," Lee pointed out, his eyes constantly scanning the area. Mountains dotted the horizon to his left. "After we find water, I say we head over towards those and see if we've got company." Lee suggested.

"A moving target is harder to hit," Kara remarked and Lee shot her a small grin. Apollo and Starbuck were in sync as always.

"Apollo, this is Helo. We've found tracks of some kind. They don't seem to be human."

Lee brought his radio to his mouth and clicked on the 'talk' button. "Centurion?"

"Negative, Sir. Too small. They almost look like…well…hands."

"Hands?" Lee asked, looking at both Kara and Dagger for any ideas.

"Raccoon, maybe?" Dagger, a petite shy female viper pilot with deceptively fiery hair spoke up. "I've seen them back home when they kept going through my garbage.

"Animals? This place has animals?" Kara asked, stunned.

"Helo, I want you to follow the tracks. Use caution, but try and find out what made them. Let me know as soon as you find anything."

"Yes, Sir. Helo out."

"Maybe since the Cylons didn't know about this place, it escaped the nuclear attack?" Kara offered. "And if animals survived-"

"Sir! Mackey got stuck in a trap!" Goober's voice came through the radio, high and panicked.

"Shit. Where's your location, Goober?" Lee asked his heart beginning to race. Traps didn't set themselves.

Mackey had stepped in an animal trap and it had snapped, digging its metal teeth into his ankle. As the young blond man wailed in agony, Kara and Goober were working to free his foot.

"Okay, so we definitely have company. But then where the hell are they?" Lee asked looking around, but finding no movement around them. Again, his eyes fell on the mountains.

Dagger worked quickly freeing Mackey's ankle and digging into the med kit for bandages and alcohol.

"Oh mother-frakker," Mackey groaned, squeezing his eyes shut in preparation for the excruciating pain. Kara and Lee held him down as she grabbed a stick from the ground, shoving it between the injured man's teeth.

"Do it," she ordered.

"Sir, we've found an abandoned shelter. No bigger than a barn. Looks like no one's been here in years," Helo's voice penetrated through Mackey's screaming.

"Okay, stay put Helo. We're coming to you." Lee got to his feet and pulled Goober aside. "Mackey's not gonna be able to continue on with us. I want you to stay with him."

"But, Sir. I want to con-" Goober protested clearly not wanting to be left out.

"We're gonna leave him to rest in that shelter and we need someone to look out for him in case the Cylons, or whatever is out there, realizes we're here."

"Why don't you leave Dagger? I can be more useful to you out there than she-"

"Goober, you're staying. Case closed." Lee insisted, not impressed by Goober's chauvinism. Dagger may be a quiet one, but Lee had all the confidence in the world in her abilities as a soldier and pilot. Goober was more like…well, Kara, if Lee was honest.

"I think you're making a mistake," Kara said after they left Goober and Mackey in the shelter with weapons, a radio and a few other supplies. Dagger was up ahead of them between Helo and Jinx, one hand on the weapon at her hip, the other still clutching the small sensor.

"Of course you do," Lee replied rolling his eyes.

"Look, I like Dagger but I'd feel a lot better if Goober was watching our backs here. Dagger's afraid of her own shadow, for frak's sake. Goober's willing to jump into the fray no matter the odds."

"Exactly," Lee pointed out, lowering his voice. "He's a fighter who doesn't think." Dagger was a thinker who didn't like to fight, but would do what was necessary.

"Hesitating can get you killed," Kara whispered.

"So can jumping in without being prepared. At this point, we need to hesitate, take things slow and not draw attention to ourselves."

If they could use the element of surprise against whatever was out there, they'd keep the advantage.

"Someone is setting these traps. Cylon or not, I'd rather we get the jump on them first. Helo, how long did you say that shelter's been empty?" Lee called out. The taller man turned and waited for Lee and Kara to catch up.

"Hard to say, Sir. But by the look of it I'd say a couple of years at least."

"We saw a few structures that looked like they could have been used for shelter as well but they looked pretty blown apart, demolished," Jinx added, his deep voice drawled.

"So someone could have been here but they're gone now," Kara suggested.

"Or they moved," Lee offered, his eyes trained on the mountains.

Kara followed his gaze and fell silent for a moment. "They set the traps and then come down for the catch?"

"It's worth checking out." Lee insisted.

"Sir! Captain, look!" Dagger was rushing off to their left, something having caught her eye.

An animal was dead, caught in another trap. "What is that? It looks like a cross between a rat and a squirrel," Kara said with a queasy grimace. The teeth of the trap had snapped the creature's body almost cleanly in two. It lay in a pool of still warm blood

"No, it looks more like a ferret. I had one when I was little," Dagger injected.

"Never mind what it is. It's fresh and I'm guessing someone is coming for it soon. We're going towards the mountains and see who comes to pick up lunch." Lee ordered.

It took them roughly an hour to get to the foot of the mountain. By that time the damp air had grown humid as the sun rose, and they had pulled the tops of their flight suits down to try and cool off. There were trails leading out and towards the mountain.

"I'm guessing there are caves somewhere in here," Lee said, trying to find any openings in the rockface.

"Get back. Get back! Look," Kara hissed pulling him back behind a smaller formation. Hands on their weapons, they all sat still and watched as a middle aged, burly man crawled along the side of the mountain. He used a ledge to keep from sliding down and with careful footing, climbed the rest of the way down when the ledge ended. Lee motioned for Helo to go around to the other side and see where the opening was.

Behind them, Dagger swung and cocked her rifle with lightning speed when she heard the snapping of a twig that hadn't come from Helo's direction.

A young woman aimed her gun at them and snapped, "Who the fuck are all of you?" Beside her was an older woman who was close enough in appearance to surely be a relative.

"Sir!" As Helo called out, the young woman turned her rifle towards the sound and Kara pounced, knocking her to the ground. The rifle fired wildly, hitting the side of the mountain.

"Jack!" the older woman yelled in warning before Dagger could jump on her and clamp a hand over her mouth.

Above them, shots began to rain down. Kara and the woman rolled away from the line of fire, while Jinx and Lee returned fire on targets they couldn't see. Lee staggered back when what felt like a ball of fire slammed into his throat. He gave a grunt of pain and could feel the stickiness of his own blood beginning to slide down his neck. Through his haze of agony, he briefly thought it was a good sign that the blood wasn't spraying out wildly.

"Lee!" Kara screamed when she saw Lee slide down, clutching his bleeding neck.

Any hope of a quiet approach was shot to hell, and within seconds, their small group was surrounded by dozens of strangers, all pointing guns at them.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Kara took a step towards Lee who was sitting against the rock holding his glove against the wound on his neck.

A boy, probably no older than twelve, cocked his gun and pointed it at Kara. "Don't move."

Kara shot Lee a look of disbelief. Her husband gave a quick shake of his head.

"You and you." The young woman they'd first met pointed at Dagger and Kara with her rifle. "Join him over by the rock." She motioned them towards Lee.

"If he dies. I'm gonna frakking kill you, bitch," Kara vowed crouching down beside Lee and pulling his hand away from his neck to check the wound.

"Oh isn't this touching? These murdering fucks are protective of each other. I'm all warm and fuzzy now," she spat, her blue eyes blazing with undisguised hatred.

"Murdering…what?" Lee asked hoarsely. He tried to take a deep breath but choked on a cough that sent a vicious stab of pain through his throat.

"Wait? Do you guys think we're Cylons?" Helo asked, making sure to keep his hands up in the air. "We're not Cylons."

"Look, we don't give a shit where you or your metallic friends come from. We're not stopping until every last one of you is dead," a young man who seemed to be around their age hissed.

"Listen-" Lee closed his eyes against another wave of pain.

"Hold still, Lee and stop talking. Your voice is making a funky gurgling sound that's freaking me out," Kara said, biting her lip and trying to hide the panic he must be seeing in her eyes. Lee closed his free hand over hers and trying to give her a reassuring smile.

The man who'd gone to fetch the dead animal came walking towards them. The furry carcass slung was over his shoulder and his rifle was pointing at the crowd.

"Jack. Thank God!" A woman of about thirty years of age burst forward and threw her arms around him.

Jack scanned the strangers. "What the hell is all this?"

"Look, we're obviously all on the same side here-"Helo said.

"Jury's still out on that," Kara grumbled.

"Kara. Shut up," both Lee and Helo hissed. Lee grimaced and tried to clear his throat causing him to moan and squeeze Kara's fingers.

"We're all trying to destroy the Cylons. We are not the enemy here. You have to believe us," Dagger entreated.

Kara pulled Lee's hand away to check his wound. It looked like a simple flesh wound but the gurgling sound of his voice made her nervous "He needs a frakking doctor, dammit so unless you have one around, I strongly suggest you let us go or I swear to the Gods, the first chance I get I will kill each of one you. Starting with mini-soldier boy over there." She pointed at the pre-teen who'd leveled his gun at her.

"You lay a hand on my son, I'll gut you from your throat to your belly," the young blue eyed woman stormed towards her and pulled Kara to her feet.

Lee reached up and tried to grab Kara but the woman grabbed her by her tanks and pressed the gun against Kara's cheeks.

"Molly, no!" the woman she'd been walking with burst.

"Back off, bitch." Kara pulled her blade out from her waist and pressed the tip against Molly's stomach.

"Okay! Everybody knock it the frak off!" Lee croaked. "Gods!" He moaned in agony, falling face first into the dirt.

Kara pushed the woman away from her and was immediately crouching next to Lee again, pulling him upright. "Take it easy. Easy, baby. Don't talk." She cradled his face in her hands, her fingers sticky with his blood. He was bleeding more profusely and his face was losing its color. Kara saw him blinking rapidly, trying not to lose consciousness. "Don't you dare, Lee. Don't you zone out on me. Please," Kara whispered pressing her forehead to his.

"Look, we're making a hell of a lot of noise. If there are Cylons around, they probably heard all the shooting so I suggest we get out of sight," Helo insisted.

"I wouldn't move him if I were you," a middle aged woman with dark hair peppered with grey stepped to the front and leaned down next to Lee and Kara. "You might jar the bullet into slicing his jugular."

Lee shook his head and opened his mouth to say something but it must have been too painful for him because he squeezed his eyes shut and instead lifted his hand. He held up his thumb and jerked it across the side of his neck.

"It just grazed you?" the woman asked.

Lee nodded slowly.

"Let me have a look," she said, gently pulling his hand away from his neck. "Jesus H. Christ. That's a lot of damage for a flesh wound. Are you sure?"

"Are you a doctor?" Kara asked, unable to keep the hope out of her voice.

"Pretty much," the woman replied, a flicker of sadness in her eyes before she schooled her features back to normal. "Your friend is right. We have to get out of sight in case those…what did you call them?"

"Cylons. Where the hell have you all been that you haven't heard of Cylons? Remember? The machines that blew up your colony?" Dagger asked shaking her head at their obtuseness.

The strangers looked at each other then back at Dagger in confusion. "Nukes blasted our planet. What are you talking about? Colonies? What?" Molly asked.

"Sir? Uh, Sir? We heard gunshots. Is everything all right?" Racetrack's voice crackled through the radio at Lee's side.

Kara lifted it and held it to her mouth. "Racetrack, this is Starbuck. You're to go touch base with Mackey and Goober. We'll come pick you up. We've got company."

"Cylons or Friendlies, Sir?" Racetrack asked.

Kara looked up at the small crowd. Their guns were lowered but they still all bore looks of suspicion. "That's a good question."

"Who are you people?" Molly asked.

Kara hesitated but Helo stepped forward after slowly lowering his hands. "We're officers on the battlestar Galactica. I'm Lieutenant Karl Agathon, callsign Helo. This man is Captain Lee Adama, callsign Apollo and the sweet gentle soul next to him is his wife Kara Adama, also known as Starbuck," Helo informed with a sarcastic smile.

"You're soldiers? So you're really not Simons?" Molly's son asked, his brown eyes lighting up.

"Cylons and no, we're definitely not. Now can we finish making nice somewhere less open please?" Kara urged, stroking Lee's clammy face. They had to get off this frakking planet so Cottle could take care of her husband. She didn't care with this doctor chick said, Lee didn't look good. _Oh Gods…please let him make it through this and let us make it home._ Kara squeezed her eyes shut tight, fighting the burn of frightened tears while she sent her silent prayer up to the Gods. Then she stiffened and gathered herself under control. Lee would be fine because there simply was no other option.

"She's right. He needs medical attention. Mark, get over here and you…" the doctor pointed at Karl who repeated his name for her. "Okay Mark and Karl. If you two can move him very, very carefully we can try and get him inside."

It was excruciatingly slow going and Kara knew Lee was gritting his teeth to try and not cry out in pain but with Karl holding his shoulders and Mark, a hulking blond man holding the opposite end they managed to make into one of the bottom caves.

Dozens of people came out of hiding in the shadows when Jack assured them it was all clear.

"Holy frak. Do you all live in here?" Dagger asked wide-eyed.

"We've had to. After those Cylon things attacked us, they destroyed our homes and this has been the safest for us," Molly asked. "We've got others living in caves higher up. They keep a look out and warn us of any…unfriendlies." She gave Kara a small smile. "We saw some kind of UFO thing in the sky. Yours I'm guessing?"

"If you mean our raptor, yeah." Helo confirmed.

As the lady doctor checked his wound, Lee raised his hand and motioned around to all the people, some of who were lighting oil lanterns that hung from the walls. He mouthed 'How many?"

"So you guys all live here. How many of you are there?" Kara asked.

"There were about five thousand of us initially. We're down to about half that now," Molly replied, her voice tinged with a grief that Kara was all too familiar with. "So you guys are…what exactly? I mean, you look and seem human but where are you from? Pluto? I didn't think there was life on there. We passed it."

"Pluto? What the hell? That's not one of the colonies. Where are you guys from?" Helo asked looking around at these people.

"Our home was Earth," Molly informed them.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

_Earth. Frak me,_ Kara thought absently stroking Lee's hair as he lay with his head in her lap. She watched as the strangers went about their business, but not without casting glances of suspicion their way every once in a while.

War had destroyed these people. They had turned their weapons on each other until they had not only obliterated most of their brothers and sisters, but wrecked their home as well.

There was no Earth. Not anymore. Dear Gods. Now what? A heavy lump of dread filled Kara's chest, along with aching loss. They had nowhere to go now. The dream was gone. "Frak me," she whispered out loud. Lee reached up and covered her hand with his. Kara squeezed his fingers. Lee's scars from the explosion were still visible. "This is gonna kill the Old Man, Lee."

Lee took a deep breath and turned to look up at her. She saw her own sadness reflected there in his eyes. For years, Earth had been the goal, the dream, the thing that kept them fighting when they didn't think they could take anymore. What would keep them going now?

Lee took her hand in his and pressed her fingers to his lips. She lowered her head to his and brushed her lips across his forehead. "We'll figure something out. You just worry about getting better so we can get back home." Kara shivered. Was Galactica home now? For good? She adored the old rust bucket but was it where she wanted to raise their little girl? Would Kaylee never know the real sun? Real fresh air? Kara squeezed past the lump in her throat. Gods, she wanted more for her. A house. A backyard. Somewhere that was really home. The Galactica was fine when it was just Kara, when she was running from everything including herself. It was fine when it was just her and Lee cause they were working together, fighting together. But now there was Kaylee and the ship was no place for a child to grow up. Kara wanted more for her daughter. A future that didn't involve fighting. She wanted choices for her little girl.

Kara ran her finger lightly over the bandage Rae had placed on Lee's neck once the bleeding had slowed. It was still oozing but only slightly. Thank the Gods. The woman, who'd lost her husband, the crew's doctor in a Cylon attack, had rubbed some green herby gunk on Lee's neck and while it smelled something wretched, it seemed to have done the job for now. But Lee was still very warm and that scared her. They had to get out of here and soon. Helo and Dagger had snuck out to get the rest of their crew. They were also going to radio the Galactica if the Cylons hadn't discovered the raptor and destroyed it.

Lee looked up at her and mouthed, "Love you." He shifted on her lap, trying to get comfortable. She could see his eyes growing heavy and she ran her fingers through his hair. "It's okay. Try and get some shut eye. I'll wake you up if we get ambushed by a swarm of toasters," He scowled at her, not amused.

So much for trying to lighten the moment. She watched her husband drift off and then Molly came towards her carrying a plate with some sort of roasted meat on it. The ferret/possum thing? Kara thought it safer not to ask and just enjoy the first bit of real meat she'd had in too long.

"We brought animals with us when we left. A regular Noah's Ark," Molly said handing Kara a mug of something that smelled like tea.

"Noah who?" Kara asked blankly.

"God, you really are from another planet, aren't you?" Molly asked shaking her head in amazement.

Kara nodded and turned to the little boy who was sitting with the middle aged woman she now knew was his grandmother. "Where's his dad?" Watching him smiling and laughing with his grandmother, he looked once again like the child he was, instead of the angry little soldier who'd pointed a gun at her.

Molly's green eyes flickered with a pain Kara recognized well. "Cylons. Where the hell did those things come from?"

Kara sighed, taking a sip of the warm slightly nutty liquid. "We created them." She watched Molly's eyes flash with anger but went on ahead. "They were supposed to make life easier. New technology always is, right? Well this time it came back to bite us in the ass. They didn't seem to like being ordered around by us lowly humans and started a revolution."

"Jesus H Christ. We used to joke and write science fiction novels about stuff like that happening in the future. I don't know which is worse. The world ending because of a technological revolt or the way ours did where we killed each other," Molly whispered.

"War?" Kara asked.

"Yeah. Nuclear wars between countries. A fucking pissing contest between the assholes in charge and billions of people paid the price," Molly explained, still seething with obvious and understandable fury.

"How did you guys make it?" Kara asked.

"NASA. They saw that there was no hope for rebuilding and the U.S-the country I'm from," Molly clarified at Kara's look of confusion. "They started shipping us out to any planetary bodies they even suspected could support life. More often than not, they were wrong," Molly paused and Kara watched as she closed her eyes and visibly shuddered. We brought everything we could carry to start somewhere new. We settled here a few years ago and for a while we thought we'd finally found a new place to call home. Then the Cylons found us and it's been war all over again."

"All this time we've been looking for Earth and it's not even there anymore, Gods." Kara hugged Lee a little closer against her. Then she straightened her shoulders. "Well, I can guarantee you that the Cylons are not gonna rest until all of you are dead. As soon as Helo and Dagger get back with our crew, we're gonna radio the Galactica and get all of you out of here."

"And when your Cylons find us again? Are we to keep running, the rest of our lives?" Molly's mother in law, Adele asked, coming over to them and sitting down.

"Where are we going?" Molly's son Jared asked.

"No where. We're done running, Lieutenant. We will stay here, hidden away in these mountains. In peace," Adele replied.

"Listen to me. Your peace here is an illusion. You're all sitting ducks. The Cylons are gonna find you and when they do, they'll kill you one by one. You have to come with us if you want to survive," Kara explained. In the distance, Kara heard a soft giggle and when she looked past Molly, she saw a young woman with a baby at her breast. Her chest tightened and her arms ached to hold her own daughter.

"Where are we going?" Jared repeated, his eyes shining with growing excitement.

Kara met his mother's eyes. "For them, Molly. We have to get you all out of here and find a place that the Cylons don't know about. Okay, so Earth is not an option any more. We keep going until we find somewhere else. And if the Cylons do find it, then you'll have the entire fleet and the military behind you." She felt Lee stir against her and saw his nose crinkle as he sniffed the air before slowly opening his eyes. When he saw the plate of meat at Kara's side, his eyes widened and he reached for it. Kara quickly smacked his hand away. "Don't even think about it."

His eyebrows drew together and he poked her stomach in protest.

"She's right," Rae insisted, crouching down next to them. "Nothing is going down that throat until you're all better. But I do have this delicious I.V. bag to keep you nice and hydrated and sustained until you get back home. Here hold on to this," She handed the plastic back filled with clear liquid to Kara who took it but grimaced when she saw the needle.

"The damage isn't deep enough to have nicked a vocal cord or your jugular, thank God, but we've got to keep that area as sterile as we can. Now you're gonna feel a slight pinch."

Lee sucked in his breath and squeezed Kara's fingers with slightly more pressure as Rae slid the needle into the back of his hand. Kara dropped a kiss on his forehead. "Think of all the meat will be able to bring back with us. Real vegetables. Fruit. And pilots, Lee. We can recoup our losses. "

Kara felt Molly's eyes on them for a long time and out of the corner of her eye watched as she wrapped an arm around her son, who whispered in his mother's ear, "Mommy, can we go with them? Can we?"

Molly dropped a kiss on her son's head and turned to Kara. "If we go with you, will you teach us how to fight? I want to join your military,"

"Molly!" Adele protested.

"They're right, Addie. We're outnumbered here. They'll keep coming. At least if we go with them, we'll have a chance to really live and fight back. Those things killed Camdon. My son, has no father because of them,"

"You will never truly live in peace until you let go of this need for vengeance, Molly. Camdon was my son. Do you think I grieve for him any less than you do? But you and Jared are his future, his legacy. How can you endanger that?"

"There will never be peace as long as we remain passive. I will never forget what they did to us. I will not rest until there's nothing left of them but scrap metal in a junkyard somewhere. Peace will only exist after we kill every last one of those sons of bitches. I want to join that fight," Molly turned to Kara, her eyes blazing with purpose. "I will join you."

Lee looked up at the two women and he reached out and took Molly's hand. He gave her a small but decisive nod of affirmation.

"You made the right choice," Kara confirmed. "We'd be glad to have you. All of you,"

Just then, Helo radioed that he was on his way back with the rest of their party. He had contacted the Galactica after finding the raptor. The Old Man was sending all the shuttles they could spare to retrieve the survivors.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Kara squeezed Lee's fingers one last time as Cottle and his paramedic lifted her husband up into one of the raptors. Lee's blue eyes still tried to follow her as he was pulled further in next to the injured Goober. They piled the children in next with their mothers and Kara fought against a momentary panic once her vision of Lee was obscured by a few small bodies. They'd see each other again, she reminded herself. Helo had asked her if she wanted to go in with Lee and Kara had been so tempted but the officer in her felt guilty. She was still needed until everyone was packed into the raptors. The operation was still too hot. If the Cylons hadn't heard their first raptor, only a miracle from the Gods themselves would keep the 3 other raptors and four large shuttles from going unnoticed. Kara feared she'd used up her miracle quota with Lee's gunshot wound.

Cottle had assured her that Lee was gonna be fine and praised Rae's good work. The old woman shrugged and told him to put out his cigar.

Lee's father placed a hand on Kara's shoulder. "He'll be fine." His voice was confident, with a marked trace of relief as well. The color was back in her father in law's face now that he knew his son's wound wasn't too serious. Kara placed her hand over the old man's rough fingers in agreement. It was time to get back to work.

Molly had sent her mother in law with her son. Kara saw the same internal battle in the young mother's eyes and felt her respect for the woman grow.

"Let's double time it, people. I'm in the mood for some frakking possum steak!" Kara cracked following William back to the people and giving Molly a wink.

She hadn't told the old man about Earth yet. Kara told herself that it was because it wasn't really something she could bring up while they were busy packing the people up but deep down she knew that Kara Thrace Adama, brave soldier, was nothing more than a 'fraidy cat when it came to crushing the old man's dream. She just couldn't bear the loss of faith and certain grief she would see in William's eyes. She'd do it once they got back on the Galactica. Or maybe she could wait until Lee got his voice back and he could do it. Or maybe they could wait until Kaylee started talking and she could tell him. That would work. "Sorry Grandpa. Earth go bye-bye."

They had about a hundred people remaining to be lifted into the last shuttle when Kara spotted the humanoid Cylons coming out of the forest, weapons ready to fire.

"Oh frakking shit!" Kara groaned. "Everybody get down!"

Helo came up beside her, helping her return fire as the others scattered for some place to hide. "Go! Go!" Kara screamed at the shuttle, urging them to get up into the air. Her stomach tightened with the realization that she was also sending up her last chance at a rescue. She crawled on her stomach until she, Helo and Dagger reached the cover of a few of the large boulders dotting the foot of the mountain.

"Man, heroism sucks out loud," Kara grumbled. She heard screams behind her and didn't have to turn around to know that some of the Cylon's weapons had hit their mark. She had no time to send up a prayer for any souls that didn't make it but filed the promise away for when they got back on the Galactica.

The ground beneath her rumbled as the last shuttle started up and the air grew heavy with dust and rocks as it began its ascent. They'd find some other way off this rock, Kara vowed.

Karl met Kara's gaze and she saw the same determination in his eyes. Helo had someone he needed to get back to as well, someone he loved, even if she was a toaster.

Kara looked up and swore. The shuttle wasn't leaving. It was circling over them and firing down upon the Cylon army that had grown in strength in mere minutes.

"Gods, I hate heroes," Kara said biting back a smile. "Take that you mother-frakkers!" She began blasting her weapon at the Cylons with renewed vigor.

Dagger gave a squeal of glee beside them when she took one of the toasters down. "Come on you sons of bitches! That all you got?"

"I think you created a monster, Starbuck!" Helo yelled over the gunfire.

"Could always use more of those, Helo! Give it to 'em Dagger!"

With the shuttle's help, they made short work of the Cylons on the ground but Kara feared that where there were human toasters, raiders weren't far behind.

The shuttle lowered and hovered about a foot of the ground. They had seconds. "Let's go! Let's go!" Kara screamed as the door fell open and the remaining people ran towards it, climbing in as fast as they could. "Shit," Kara cursed as she saw the first few raiders coming at them. She and Helo fired at them, covering those who were still climbing into the shuttle. When Kara was sure the last person had made it into the aircraft, she let Helo pull her into the shuttle.

"Now let's haul ass, folks. I want to see the cook's face when we walk in with those chickens."

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Kaylee's face lit up and her smile was like a balm on Kara's weary soul as she walked into Helo and Sharon's quarters. Her daughter bounced on Sharon's lap and stretched her arms out to her mother.

Kara gathered Kaylee up in her arms and held her close to her chest. "Hey, little spit machine. Gods mommy's missed you." She took a moment to enjoy the soft, sweet smell of her little girl's hair. The tiny arms came around Kara's neck and Kaylee leaned her head on Kara's shoulder. Lords, did the kid grow while she was gone? Kara could swear she looked older.

"You wanna show mommy what you did, Kaylee?" Sharon asked grinning and patting the infants' back. "Set her down and watch this." Sharon got into position behind Kaylee and held her upright. "Now move back a few steps," she said to Kara.

Kara took a few steps back and watched with growing anticipation as Sharon eased her hand out from under Kaylee's armpits, hovering while Kaylee stood upright on her own. "Now call her to you."

"You're kidding, right?" Kara asked smiling. She crouched down and extended her arms to her daughter. "Come to mommy, Kaylee." Kara held her breath to stifle of cry of excitement as Kaylee wobbled uncertainly and one chubby leg bent slightly. A tiny foot slid forward, followed by the other. She took another uncertain step before her legs buckled and she fell on her cushioned bottom. By the look on her mother's face she must have been able to tell she'd done something exciting so Kaylee clapped and giggled in delight.

"Ha!" Kara burst grabbing Kaylee and swinging her up in an ecstatic hug. "Look at you! You'll be going on morning runs with mommy in no time!"

"Deeeeed. Goooo. La. Me," Kaylee exclaimed clapping some more and leaning in to give Kara a big sloppy kiss on her nose.

"When did she first do it?" Kara asked.

"Just this morning," Sharon explained. "You have a special little girl there. Isn't that right, Kaylee?"

Kaylee turned to her and grinned. "Meeeeedeeee. Oh."

"You wanna go show daddy?" Kara asked bouncing her daughter in her arms.

"Deeee."

"How is Lee doing?" Sharon asked.

"Cottle says he'll be okay. The wound still hurts like a bitch so Lee'll be on a liquid diet for a few days and I'm sure it'll be fun to have him silent for a while but after that, he should be good as new."

"Thank God for that," Sharon whispered.

"So what do you say, kiddo. Let's go see Daddy?"

"Gah!" Kaylee agreed, jerking her body towards the door.

Kara leaned Kaylee down over Lee's sleeping face.

"Oooooh Deeee! Pah!" the little girl grabbed her father's nose and pulled none-too-gently. Kara unsuccessfully tried to swallow a burst of laughter.

Lee's eyes slowly opened then widened when he looked up and saw Kaylee. Then his gaze drifted to Kara. He sucked in a gasp, the twinge of pain contorting his features for a second before he gave her a beaming smile of relief. He took Kaylee from her and cuddled her close to his chest. His eyes closed and Kara watched him swallow, fighting for control of his emotions. He pressed a kiss to the little girl's blond head. Kaylee pulled back and pressed a damp kiss to the tip of Lee's nose.

"La, la, la. Na. Ooopsie Meeeeeeee. Oh, do go no!" Kaylee babbled, patting her father's cheek.

It almost sounded to Kara as if Kaylee was scolding her dad and she snorted.

Lee turned his head and smiled at his wife.

"Hey there, Apollo. Cat got your tongue?"

He narrowed his eyes at her and crooked his finger at her.

Kara grinned and leaned down. "Yes, Captain?"

Lee tapped his lips meaningfully.

"Oh, I see." Kara reached over to the table by the bed and pulled a tissue from the box. She dabbed at his lips, teasingly.

Lee smacked her hand away and his eyebrows drew together, not amused. He reached up and grabbed the back of her head, pulling her mouth down against his.

Kara laughed into his mouth and gave a slight shiver of relief at being able to touch and taste him again.

"Meeeeeeeedooo. Nomeeee!" Kaylee objected, pushing her mother's face away from her father's.

Lee gave a soft laugh when Kara was forced to pull away.

"Well, I think someone's a little jealous here, huh?" Kara suddenly gasped and beamed at Lee. "Guess what Kaylee did? You wanna show daddy?"

Kara pulled Kaylee off of Lee, to a brief protestation and set her on feet next to the bed. Kaylee grabbed on to the edge to hold herself up when Kara let go and took a step back. Lee turned his head and waited.

Kaylee was not in the mood however. She slid down to the floor and stayed there grinning up at her mother.

"Aw, come on, you little goober. You did it for the toaster."

Lee looked at Kara in question. "She walked. I saw her take about two steps but she actually walked, Lee," Kara explained.

Lee's eyes widened in pleased surprise.

"Come on, Kaylee. On your feet, soldier," Kara pleaded, pulling her up but Kaylee was having none of it. She sat back down and played with a plastic cup she had knocked down.

"Oy. Meee hado teteeee. Nopie, nopie. Byedeee. Guh," Kaylee said, apparently explaining her reasoning.

"Is it frightening that I kind of understood that?" Kara asked Lee, who smiled in amusement at her. "Think that gibberish would be a good way to explain to the old man about Earth?"

Lee's smile wavered and he reached out to take her hand.

"Yeah, I know. Better get it over with. I think I'm gonna take her with me. Maybe she'll walk for him. Cushion the blow, ya know?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Someone wanted to say hi," Kara said holding out Kaylee over threshold so that only the kid was visible.

"Taaa!" Kaylee cooed stretching out her arms to the old man.

"Ah, good to see you, little soldier" William said, his face brightening as he walked towards them.

Kara stuck her head out from behind Kaylee and gave her father in law what she hoped was a bright smile.

"That bad, huh?" William said, taking Kaylee up into his arms. She grabbed on to his dog-tags and stuck them into her mouth.

"Pretty bad," Kara admitted.

"Awwwwww," Kaylee sighed, leaning her head on William's shoulder.

"You better pour us a drink,"

When Kara had filled his glass, she sat down with her own, not sure how to begin. "These people. They say they're from Earth."

William blinked in surprise and sat up a little straighter. "You believe them?"

Kara shrugged. "They seem pretty in the dark about us, about our people and our ways. Their language is slightly different. Yeah, I guess I do. They were hiding in the mountains because the Cylons ran them off from their settlements."

"How did they get there? If they're from Earth, why did they leave?"

_Here we go_, Kara sighed. Part of her wanted to take Kaylee back to give herself courage for what she had to do next. But she stopped herself, the old man would need the little girl more.

"There was a war. Nuclear weapons, the whole spiel. And well, they pretty much totaled their planet."

William went very still next to her. "What are you saying, Kara?"

"Molly told me the military tried to get as many survivors out as they could. Ship them out and look for a new planet to call home when the world turned into a big pissing contest. Sound familiar?"

William closed his eyes. "My Gods. Are you telling me it's gone?"

"I'm afraid so, Sir," Kara replied, her heart in her throat. Right before her eyes, he seemed to age 10 years. "Only this time around, instead of the Cylons, they were their own enemy. Nuclear warheads, atomic bombs. You name it. They destroyed the planet. If there's anything left at all, it's almost certainly inhospitable. It's gone, Sir. I…I'm so sorry," Kara whispered, lowering her head and fighting back the burning in her own eyes.

"Maaaa!" Kaylee protested when William's arms tightened around her. He jumped slightly, realizing he was squeezing the little girl and eased his grip.

"Gone." William shook his head. "That's not possible. It's gone?"

Kaylee pulled back in his arms and grabbed his nose. "Keeeee Meeee!"

William smiled weakly at the little girl and Kara knew it had been a good idea to bring Kaylee along.

"Where are we going to make your home, kiddo?" He asked softly.

"Doooo," Kaylee replied. Leaning forward she pressed a wet kiss to the end of his nose.

"How do I tell all our people that their dream is dead? That where we've been headed, what we've been striving for is gone. How do I do that, Kara?"

She reached across and took his hand, giving it a tight squeeze. "We find someplace else."

"Not used to hearing that coming from you," William said, his blue eyes gaining back some of the old twinkle.

"What do you mean?" Kara asked.

"Hope. It's nice."

"Op! Op!"

"Looks like she seconds the motion."

"Guess it's the little snot machine. She's sort of brainwashed me. She keeps telling me she wants a house that doesn't float in the sky. Big backyard and Gods help us all, she wants a dog too."

"She told you that?" William asked with a small smile. "You're right. We can't just curl up over this."

"We can't. Not with the fleet growing the way it is. I heard that a lady from one of the other ships had triplets. Triplets!"

"I'll talk to the president. See how she wants to proceed with spreading the word. We'll stay on our present course. See if there's anything at all on Earth that can be salvaged and hope we find a planet before then that we can settle on."

"Before or after, we'll find one. There's a big world out there, Sir."

"That's very true, Starbuck. Careful, people might start thinking of you as cheerful."

Kara's face displayed mock horror. "That's not funny, Sir."

A few days later, Kara was coming off a long shift, orientating the new potential pilots. Molly seemed the most eager to learn, the most eager to fight. Kara recognized the fire in the young woman, the pain that drove her. When Kara opened the hatch to her quarters, she watched Lee sitting on the bed, blowing air on Kaylee's stomach. The child was curled up, her legs kicking wildly, red faced and giggling.

"Deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" she shrieked pulling his hair as he dipped towards her stomach again.

She didn't have that anymore, that burning rage in the pit of her stomach that urged her forward, to fight. Always fight. Never stop. She felt…still. Not outwardly, the fight would never be ever until the Cylons were gone and humanity had found a new home. But inside, her pain didn't drive her anymore. She fought now for good things instead of to escape.

Finally aware of her presence, Lee lifted his head from Kaylee's stomach and gave Kara a bright smile.

"Hey," he growled, his voice still gravelly from his injury and lack of use.

The sound hit her rather warmly between her thighs and she felt the prick of arousal begin to grow.

Kaylee stared at her father, unfamiliar with this new voice. She reached for his lips, pressing them together. She looked around the room and then slithered onto her knees when she saw Kara.

"Maaaaaaamppph,"

"Hey kiddo,"

"Do!" Kaylee jerked her body towards her mother and extended her arms.

Bedtime?" Kara asked.

Kaylee pulled her arms back close to her body. "Bah!" She turned back to Lee.

"Ah, nice try. Bed time kiddo." Kara reached down for her.

Kaylee burrowed closer to Lee and wrapped her arms around her father. She started blowing raspberries, hoping to continue their game.

"Come on, mommy wants to get some from daddy. Sleepy time for you," Kara pulled Kaylee away from Lee.

Lee sat up in surprise and gave her a grin of expectation.

"Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Kaylee shrieked in protest kicking out as Kara carried her towards the new sliding door that had been put in to separate Kaylee's crib from her parents, offering the couple some privacy.

"Doooooonnnnnnooooooo! Deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Don't scream for daddy cause he's gonna be no help on this one," Kara insisted. 'Could you get her bottle going?" Kara called out as she carried the squirming bundle away.

When Kara dumped her in the crib, Kaylee immediately climbed to her feet, defiantly. "Gaaah!" She extended her arms insistently.

"No," Kara said firmly. "It's bedtime."

" Imeeee Nghhho!" Kaylee yelled.

"Hey! Stop that. You're going to sleep."

"Eeeep. Bah!"

Kara crossed her arms over her chest. Seeing that her mother wasn't going to give, Kaylee threw herself on the mattress and proceeded to scream bloody murder.

"Holy frak!" Kara exclaimed covering her ears.

"What do you think you're doing? You stop that right now!" Lee shouted storming into the room. He faltered, closing his eyes. His face grimaced with a twinge of pain.

Hearing the strange growl that came out of her father, Kaylee's eyes went wide with shock and she stopped screaming. Then her face crumpled and she began to whimper. She rolled over and buried her face in her arms, sobbing softly.

The sound tore at Kara's heart, reminding her too much of herself, crying after a beating by her mother and she almost reached in to gather Kaylee in her arms but Lee stopped her. "You don't want to do that. It'll make it worse."

"Mmmmmmphhheeeeee," Kaylee whimpered, still not turning around to look at either of them.

"Looks like we're both in the doghouse now," Kara said.

When Kaylee's bottle was ready, Kara turned her resistant daughter over and eased the bottle into her tiny hands. Wet eyes stared up at her mother, accusingly.

Kara pressed a forefinger to her lips and then pressed it to Kaylee's forehead. "Love you, you little terror."

Kaylee simply grunted in reply, not ready to bestow forgiveness yet but clutched Kara's finger briefly before sucking down her evening meal in earnest. She looked up at Kara as her mother watched her and gradually the angry look eased as the little girl's eyes grew heavy with the sleep she was so resistant to before. She knew she should leave Kaylee alone with her bottle to teach her a lesson but Kara didn't have the heart to leave until Kaylee had fallen asleep. Kara was reminded again of the need for hope. The hope for a new home and the hope that she really was a better mother than her own had been. She didn't relish her daughter's pain.

Knowing that once again, her daughter would be a happy, giggling snot machine come morning, Kara went to make good on her earlier intention to get some from her husband.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Kara took a long gulp of her water, grimacing as the pill didn't slide down easily.

Kaylee reached up and tapped the edge of the glass. Taking another long drink, Kara swallowed hard until the pill eased from her throat.

"Caaaa," Kaylee looked down at Kara's hand and reached for it.

"No candy. Empty. see?" Kara asked. "Remind me to kick Helo's ass for letting you suck on those lollipops." Sniffing the air, she cursed after a check confirmed her suspicion. "Never thought I'd miss disposable diapers."

Kaylee grimaced and touched her nose in understanding. "Eeep."

"Yeah, even you know you stink." Kara reached over and dug into the bin for clean nappies. "Frak," She came up empty. Spotting one of Lee's tanks hanging off the back of his chair Kara grabbed it. "Improvisation is always good. You'll have to do for now. If daddy wants to bitch about it, Daddy can do the frakking laundry."

After changing Kaylee, Kara set her daughter on the floor, racing toy vipers while she settled at Lee's desk and went over the latest run of final exams.

"Gods save me from frakking morons," she groaned scanning the first, second and third set of papers. "Sure, that would work, if you consider smashing your viper into the side of a planet a success."

"Vrrrrrrrrrrrrrrroom," Kaylee exclaimed.

The fourth paper made her smile. "That would be fun, illegal but fun."

The fifth student's test made her straighten up in her chair. "Well, maybe you're not all a lost cause after all." Tactics were excellent. Same deal with flight training. Asher Malley flew like a dream and as much as it rankled, Kara had to admit the man knew what he was doing in the cock pit. "You're an asshole but a hell of a pilot. Shit. I was hoping I'd get the distinct pleasure of booting your ass." Military academics were a bit fuzzy. "Of course you spent most of that section feeling up Zarah Copley in the desk next to you." A definite pass. "Man," Kara whined stamped the Pass across his test.

The hatch opened and Lee burst in emphatically. "Hey!"

Kara jumped in her seat, startled and then narrowed her eyes as she took in Lee's flushed face and uneven steps.

"Deeeeeee!" Kaylee exclaimed crawling towards him.

"Are you frakking drunk?" Kara asked.

"Shhhh," Lee pressed a finger to his mouth, his other hand stand holding on to the hatch which Kara feared was the only thing keeping her dearly beloved on his feet. "You don't want the b-a-b-b-w-i-e-y to hear. I am not," Lee sent an uneasy glance at Kaylee who tugged on his pants, insisting to be picked up. "I'm not d-r-u-c-k. I just had a lot to drink."

"Oh lords. Come on, let's get some coffee in you."

"Jack made the most bitchin' w-i-z-h-s-k-e-a-y." Then Lee snorted. "I just spelt the wrong word didn't I?"

Kara's brows drew together in confusion. "What is that? Whiskey?"

"Ding, Ding," Lee announced confidently. "And look what I won!" With a wide grin, he let go of the hatch to show her some sort of crinoline and blue velvet fabric bunched in his hand. He swayed dangerously and clenched his eyes tight before seeming to regain his equilibrium. "Look what daddy won for you, baby?" He crouched down in front of his daughter, landing on his ass when his legs gave out.

Kaylee shrieked and grabbed the pretty colored thing in daddy's hands.

"A dress? You got my daughter a dress?" Kara asked, wincing at the mental image of her little girl surrounded by all that delicate poofiness.

Lee crawled towards Kara and smiled at her over the edge of the desk.

"I won it at Triad. She's a girl. Girls should wear dresses." He looked back at Kaylee in confusion. "Is that my shirt?"

"Kaylee is not wearing that frou-frou thing. Here baby, give that to mommy." Kara came around and leaned down close to her daughter, reaching for the dress.

Kaylee clutched the dress close to her and shook her head. "Bah!"

"Come on, you don't really wanna wear that monstrosity, do you?"

Kaylee turned away from Kara and scampered across the floor away from her, the dress clutched tight in her little fist.

"I hope she shits in your tank," Kara grumbled walking back to Lee who was sitting on the floor in front of her desk, grinning stupidly at her. "All right you, coffeetime."

"C'mere," Lee grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap. "My dad said, as long as you can grab your ass with both hands, you're not really drunk."

"Hmm, that's my ass you're grabbing, genius." Kara murmured resting her hands on his shoulders.

"Ah no wonder it feels so good," Lee smiled, reaching for her mouth.

Kara turned her head towards Kaylee who was staring at her parents.

"Heeeee," Kaylee gurgled, biting the dress as she watched them.

"We have an audience,"

"Kaylee close your eyes while your mommy and I make out," Lee ordered.

"Right. Besides, you smell like a frakking brewery. Not so hot." Kara eased off of Lee and went over to the coffee pot and poured Lee a nice warm mug full. "Then, by all that is holy, you're taking a shower."

"Kara, you know. You're a very good wife." Then Lee proceeded to grab that trash bin and throw up in it.

A few days later, Kara and Lee were hunched over in CIC with Adama and Tigh, planning security detail for the ceremony for the official declaration for the new colonial constitution when an all too familiar shriek pealed down the hallway.

Lee met Kara's eyes over the table and both of them stepped towards the door.

There was the fruit of their loins in all her naked glory running unsteadily down the hall while Molly's mother in law, Adele, chased after her with a clean nappy in her hand.

"Get back here, you!" Adele demanded.

Kaylee simply giggled and shrieked in reply, slamming into Sharon who was coming around the corner with Helo.

"Opppf!" Kaylee exclaimed, teetering before landing on her bare bottom. She cried out at the feeling of the cold metal against her skin. "Oooooooh!"

Sharon quickly gathered her up. "Hey, little one. You're missing some clothes aren't you?"

"The kid's a born streaker." Kara grumbled.

"Reminds me of someone I know from her days at the academy," Helo cracked.

"Shut up, Karl," Kara warned. "What do you think you're doing? Huh? We do not live in a nudist colony. And until you learn to keep your bodily functions confined to the toilet, the nappy stays on. Got it?"

Kaylee shook her head.

Sharon handed Kaylee over to her mother, rubbing the little girl's back. "How is she doing?"

Kara glanced over at Sharon in confusion. "Fine, why?"

Sharon's eyes misted slightly, shocking Kara with the suspicion that the Cylon might be about to cry.

"No. No reason," Sharon said softly.

For no reason at all, Kaylee began to whimper. She buried her face in Kara's shoulder and her cries grew in strength until she her little body was trembling in heartbroken tiny sobs.

"Hey sweetie. What is it? What's wrong? Lee, she's shaking." Kara asked turning to her husband with wide eyes.

Lee leaned over and pressed his hand to Kaylee's forehead.

"Meeeeee," Kaylee moaned.

"She's cold," Lee said.

"You coming down with something, shortstuff?" Helo asked, rubbing the back of Kaylee's head sympathetically. "Frak, she's like ice."

"We should get her to Cottle," Lee insisted.

As they turned towards sickbay. A crashing boom vibrated through out the ship and the Galactica rocked beneath their feet.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Kara clutched Kaylee tightly to her and shot Lee a panicked look. The alarm blared throughout the hall and Gaeta's voice called all the fighter pilots to action. She had to hold herself rigid to keep herself from reaching out and stopping Lee from leaving.

"What's happened?" Lee asked turning back in to the CIC, Kara, Sharon and Helo close behind him.

"Cylons. And some of them are requesting permission to board." Gaeta explained.

"They're bombing us and then asking if they can stop by for a visit? Frakking beautiful," Kara snapped, her heart racing.

Kaylee, who was positively terrified of the sound of the alarm, had her tiny hands over her ears and was crying against Kara's chest.

Kara rubbed her daughter's back in what she hoped was a soothing gesture, trying to calm herself at the same time.

Lee pulled Kara off to the side. "You take Kaylee back to our quarters and you don't frakking come out for anything. Take this and use the one in my desk if you need it." He handed her his sidearm.

"Frak that, I'm not hiding out in the-," Kara protested already mentally pawning Kaylee off on Cally or Adele and feeling the rush of adrenaline to fight burning through her body.

"Kara, don't start!" Lee barked before grabbing her by the back of the head and kissing her thoroughly. Another explosion rocked through the ship, breaking their kiss. "You get in there and you keep the two of you safe for when I get back."

"Ditto," Kara ordered, grabbing his tanks for a last kiss before he had to leave and run down the hall to grab his flight suit to face the Cylon raiders that were beginning to swarm the ship.

Kara and Sharon met Molly and her son on their way back to their quarters.

"Cylons?" Molly asked, her voice shaking.

"Who else? Come on," Kara slammed the hatch shut behind them when they were safely inside. In the back of her mind, she kept up her prayers to the Gods that Lee came back safe and whatever was wrong with her daughter, fixed itself RFN!

The blaring was muffled now. Kaylee's cries had lessened to soft whimpers but she was still trembling, despite being wrapped in Kara's jacket and held close to her mother's body.

"What is it, sweetie? What?" Kara asked, her voice broken with worry.

"She sick?" Molly asked.

"Meeeeeeeeee. Meeeeeeeee," Kaylee moaned.

"I don't know. She was fine one minute and then the next, she was trembling and wailing her head off." Kara pulled the blanket off her bed and quickly wrapped her daughter in it.

"She needs Doc Cottle," Molly said, checking along the little girl's skin for any signs of a rash or visible infection of some kind.

"Now why didn't I think of that? Why don't I just ask the Cylons to stop attacking for a second so I can make a run over to sick bay?" Kara snapped, her fear making her harsher than she meant to be.

"As one mother to another, I'll forgive you for being a bitch," Molly shot back with a small smile.

Kara let out a soft snort. Both women grimaced when the ship was rocked by another explosion.

"Cottle won't be able to help her," Sharon said so softly Kara almost missed it.

"What?"

Sharon lowered her gaze, the tears glistening on the fringe of her lashes, loosening and sliding down her cheeks.

"What the frak do you mean?" Kara shouted, grabbing Sharon by the collar with one hand and shoving her up against the wall.

"Dirty Cylon," Jared sneered.

"Shut your yap," Molly warned. "Now what the hell are you talking about? Do you know what's wrong with her child?"

"I do," Sharon replied slowly.

"You frakking bitch! What did you do? What did you do to my kid?" Kara cried desperately.

Kaylee lifted her head, the shouting having caught her attention.

"Nothing! God, Kara, I love that little girl. You know that." Sharon wailed.

"Then what is wrong with her?"

Sharon was silent.

Kara pulled out her gun and pressed it under Sharon's chin.

"Whoa! Easy, Kara. Easy," Molly pulled Kara back. "Mind the kiddies. Not to mention that getting all that software off the walls'll be a bitch,"

"Do you love her?" Sharon asked fiercely.

"Are you frakking kidding me?" Kara shouted.

"Will you love your daughter, no matter what?" The Cylon pressed.

"What kind of a frakked up question is that? Of course I will."

"They're going to ask you to prove it," Sharon explained.

Kara handed Kaylee to Molly and stormed over to the handset on the wall practically tearing it off the wall.

"Give me the Commander," she waited for a moment while Dee called William over.

A small shiver a relief washed over her at the sound of her father in law's voice, gravelly and soothing.

"What the frak is going on?" Kara asked, her fingers tightening on the receiver as she tried to keep an iron grip on her control.

"They've asked to board. D'anna and the Cylon you remember as Leoben."

An icy grip clutched her heart at that name. Leoben had always had a sickening fascination with her from the moment she had interrogated one of his models.

"He wants to speak with you," William explained. His voice was tight and Kara caught the underlying rage in his tone.

"What the hell for?"

"He says it's about Kaylee,"

_No!_ Kara wanted to scream. _Leave my baby alone, please! _She prayed silently to her Gods, to Leoben's God to whoever held the power in what was fast becoming her worst nightmare.

"Are they threatening her? You tell him I'll kill her myself before I let them get their filthy hands on her," Kara vowed.

Molly and Sharon both blanched. "What do they want?" Molly asked when Kara hung up and quickly grabbed Kaylee back into her arms.

"They want to see me. I don't know what for but they say it's about Kaylee." Kara turned to Sharon. "You know, don't you? Of course you do. Let me tell you something, if they try to harm one blessed hair on my child's head, I will come find you and I will tear you limb from limb. That clear?"

"I'm on your side, Kara." Sharon assured her.

"We'll see about that." Kara then cupped her daughter's head. "Baby, mommy has to go out for a second okay?" She blinked back the tears that threatened. She could not give in to her fearful despair now. Kara needed to steel herself for her confrontation with the thing that knew too well how to get under her skin.

"Baaaaah. Deeee. MeMeeee," Kaylee whimpered, nuzzling her mother's neck. Her small arms tightened around her as if to keep her from leaving.

Kara choked back the sob that rose up in her throat. She swallowed hard and pressed her lips to Kaylee's chilled forehead. Before she could change her mind, Kara handed her daughter over to Molly. "Stay with her and do not open this door for anyone but me or the Old Man." Pulling open Lee's desk, she handed Molly the gun. "Keep that thing away from my kid," Kara spat, glaring at Sharon before giving Kaylee one last longing glance and leaving.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

"Hello, Kara." Leoben sat in his chair, a guard on either side of him. Morris and Hezzer, Kara noticed, giving them each a brief glance before focusing back down on the Cylon who had mentally tormented more thoroughly than she thought anyone but herself could.

His voice still made her insides stiffen in automatic defense.

"It's so good to see you again. You're looking well. Happy. I'm glad." His blue eyes mocked her. His lanky frame dwarfed the steel chair he was draped on. A bruise on the side of his high flat cheekbone gave Kara a small burst of satisfaction, though she wished she had been the one to deliver the punch.

The blonde hair closest to his ears was brown with sweat

The whirring of the ship along with the scratching hiss and chugging of damaged metal were the only sounds for a while. Kara didn't trust herself to speak.

"Won't you sit? I miss our talks."

Kara remained standing. She felt a chilled sweat begin to gather under her armpits but she kept her face impassive. She spotted a small vial of clear liquid on the table in front of the Cylon.

"Sit and I'll tell you what it's for," Leoben promised, his eyes deceptively warm and smiling. "Come on, Kara. You know I'd never hurt you. You know how special you are to us…to me."

Her cold sweat was now trickling down her side. Kara's breath was short and uneven, but she held herself rigid.

"How is Kaylee?"

Kara took a step forward, rage and elemental fear propelling her but just in time she caught herself.

Leoben smiled, knowing her weakness had been prodded effectively. "Sit."

Kara jerked the chair in front of her back so hard the screech raised the hairs on her arms. She slammed down onto the chair, back straight. Then realizing her mistake in reacting too sharply to him, she used every ounce of willpower to lean back and cross her arms over her chest.

"What the frak do you want?" she drawled, her lazy voice at odds with the fire burning in her eyes.

"We're here to save your daughter, Kara."

Kara jumped in her chair. _How could they know? How could they possibly-Sharon._

She didn't realize she'd said the name out loud until Leoben shook his head at her.

"Her? She's a disgrace. A traitor to her people. She knows nothing save what we choose to tell her. She's not worthy to bear the child of God. But you humans almost took care of that, didn't you?"

Kara stared at him blankly, confused at the turn in the conversation. "What are you talking about? Hera died after she was born. She-"

"Your precious Adama and your president were going to execute that baby because she was half Cylon. You humans capacity for such heartless atrocities really knows no bounds."

_Adama and Roslin were going to kill Hera before she had died?_ Kara had been completely in the dark about this. _Had Lee?_ Kara shook her head, bastard was trying to get her off track. "And the people you nuked on the colonies were all old farts?" Kara shot back.

Leoben simply smiled at her.

"What the frak do you want with my daughter, you mother frakking piece of garbage!" Kara burst reaching across the table to grab Leoben by his collar.

"Your daughter is going to die, Kara if you don't give her what's in that vial."

Kara turned her head back to the table, to the two-inch vial filled with clear liquid.

"What is that?" She pushed the words out past her clenched teeth, torn between grabbing the vial and smashing it against the wall and needing to know what it had to do with her daughter. He'd hit her where it mattered: Kaylee and the frakker knew it.

"We're not the monsters you humans want us to be. It eases your consciences to think of us as the evil ones. I have no desire to watch your little girl suffer. And she will suffer Kara. First, she will be racked with chills than she will develop a fever. Her lungs will fill with fluid, and she won't be able to breathe. Her organs will begin to shut down, one by one…"

As Leoben spoke Kara's heart tripled its rhythm as fear pricked beneath her skin and grew greater in intensity with each passing second. Kaylee's skin had been like ice the last time Kara had held her.

_He's lying. Kaylee's fine. She was naked running through a ship whose heating is notoriously wonky, of course she'd be cold. You know what he does, how he operates. He's lyinglyinglyinglying. My little girl is finefinefinefinelyinglyinglying._

Kara couldn't breathe. How was Kaylee now? Was she feverish? Was she crying out in pain, struggling for each tiny breath as Kara felt she herself was now?

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CHILD!" Kara screamed, feeling tears of helplessness and absolute fury at that helplessness begin to gather and slide down her face.

"Nothing. I promise you. We do not murder children. That is how you humans operate. What is happening to her is God's will, but he is not deaf to your pleas Kara. You have only to ask for his help. Humble yourself before him. You are so special to God, Kara. You and your little girl are so special to him that he will alter Kaylee's fate if you ask him to."

"Frak you and your God," Kara hissed, she reached for the vial but Leoben grabbed her wrist before she could grasp it.

Hezzer raised his rifle, pressing the muzzle against Leoben's forehead.

"Call him off, Kara unless you want both your daughter and your husband to die, Leoben warned.

"Lee?" Kara asked stunned. She jerked back in horror and disbelief. "What about Lee?

"As we speak, there is a small, round detonator beneath the viper he is flying. In five minutes, it will go off sending your precious Captain Apollo the way of your dearly departed Zak Adama."

Kara couldn't breathe and her vision blurred as Leoben continued to speak. Her chest tightened painfully and she feared her new heart was about to be shattered into tiny pieces and splattered across the walls.

"What?" she asked softly. Kara stumbled backwards, her ass coming up against the edge of the table "What?"

Leoben picked up the vial and held it up in front of her face. "Your choice, Kara"

"I'm going to count to three and if you don't tell me what the hell you're jabbering about, Hezzer here is gonna put a hole in your brain, got it?" Kara seethed, shaking.

"I already did, Kara. This is your choice. Your husband or your daughter. Save one of them."

Kara thought she might vomit. "Is this some kind of a joke?" Her hands clenched painfully with terror filled tension.

"No. Will you do anything to save your daughter, Kara? Even send your husband to his death?"

Kara turned to Morris, "Call the Old Man, get him to call Lee back and sweep his viper-"

"Lee will never get back in time. Four minutes, Kara."

Kara shook her head. "You're sick. You're frakking sick. My Gods,"

"Do you love your husband, Kara? Do you love your child? Prove it."

_They're going to ask you to prove it._

Kara clamped a hand over her mouth to stifle her scream. This could not be happening. "You're lying. You're lying," her voice was low and choked.

"In three minutes, if I don't make the call to turn off the detonator, you're going to be proven very, very wrong.

"Why are you doing this? What the frak-"

"Because it's all part of God's plan, Kara. He needs to know that your faith is strong enough to-"

"FRAK YOUR GOD!" Kara screamed. She turned away and wrapped her arms around her stomach, bent over and began dry heaving. _No! She wouldn't choose. She could not, would not! _Kara spun on her heel, back to Leoben and grabbed the vial from his fingers. "It's water. It's nothing but water. I know it."

"Is it?"

"You get off on messing around in my head. You're mind frakking me. I know you. I know," Kara repeated vehemently. _Oh please….I can't do this. I can't. Not Lee. Not my baby. _

"Three minutes and ten seconds,"

"I CAAAAAN'T!" Kara shrieked, hot tears filling her eyes. "You can't do this. You can't make me choose. You can't…I can't…."

Her mind drifted back to the feel of Lee's mouth on hers, desperate and sweet always telling her he loved her without needing the words in case he didn't make it back.

Her arms ached with the sense memory of holding Kaylee just a short while ago. She'd been cold, so cold and shaking. Her daughter was ill and Leoben knew it and this thing…this vial was some kind of medicine. She set it back on the table, closing her eyes.

_Leeeeeeeeeee!_ Her heart moaned. She needed him, needed him to make this go away, to wake her up from this nightmare, loved him too much too be able to survive without him. He was everything.

Kara's belly tightened, remembering the baby that had grown there, moved there and then slid free into the world, trusting that Kara would love her and never let any harm come to her. Kaylee was her life. She was more a part of Kara than her own heart.

She and Lee had fought so hard, so hard to be able to love each other. They were so damned good now.

Kara had been too happy, she thought bitterly. A part of her had always known that it couldn't possibly last and now the Gods were taking it all back.

Her Gods. Leoben's God. What the frak did any of it matter?

"One minute, Kara," Leoben said softly, almost sympathetically. He rolled the vial in between his fingers and Kara knew that in 60 seconds he would crush it beneath his fingers.

And Lee's viper would explode.

Kara struggled to breathe, "Lords Of Kobol, please help me," she whispered, tears dripping off her chin. Her fists were clenched so tight her nails were digging into her palms. She felt the sting and stickiness of her blood.

_Kaylee,Lee,Kaylee,LeeKayleeleekayleeleekayleeleekayleele._

Kara felt her heart turn to stone when she uttered her choice.

"God's will be done," Leoben whispered.

A numb Kara grabbed Hezzer's gun and pressed it against Leoben's temple.

"Tell Sharon that Hera is alive. I love you, Kara," Leoben announced before Kara pulled the trigger. The Cylon's blood splattered all over her, the two guards and the walls.

Kara walked out of the room, alone in her waking nightmare.

The glass vial clutched tight in her hand.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Kara stumbled down the hall, her feet dragging like lead beneath her. She should run to Kaylee. She should hurry and inject…no, go to Cottle first. Kara blinked as she looked down at the vial in her hand, blood from her hand smeared on the glass. Cottle should look at this first, make sure it was safe.

LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! The pain buckled her, sending her sliding down the wall. Her chest hurt. Kara realized it was because she wasn't breathing. She couldn't seem to suck in air. She wanted to scream. She had to find somewhere to do that. Somewhere people wouldn't hear or see her, see what she did.

LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Kara grabbed her stomach and was unable to stop the retching that seized her and made her bring up her breakfast. Coffee and toast that Lee pretended was a little plane as he fed Kaylee tiny pieces.

She sat back away from the vomit and took in short gasping breaths. Her face was soaked. Tears. Kara tried to get to her feet but her energy had deserted her. "Lee," she whispered, though she felt as if she was screaming it.

The Old Man surely knew by now. The whole ship surely knew that Kara Thrace…Adama…no, not anymore. Kara Thrace killed her husband.

Killed. Dead. Lee was dead. Dead. Deaddeaddeaddead… Kara slammed the back of her head against the wall. Didn't work. The pain in her heart still hurt worse.

They would come looking for her.

_"We're so sorry, Starbuck…"_

And then she would have to tell them. _I did it. Me. I killed him. _Kara crawled away from the wall, telling herself to get up but not being able to.

Was that Kaylee? Kara could have sworn she was hearing her daughter crying. _I'm so sorry. I took daddy away. He's gone. _Wow, look at that. Exactly like her momma after all. Karen had got rid of Kara's father and now Kara had done the same.

"You're nothing like your mother," Lee would tell her repeatedly when Kara had her nightmares.

Nothing. That's right. I'm nothing. Nothing. Lee was gone and now Kara was nothing.

_"Cause…well you're everything," Lee admitted, 16 and blushing as they stared out at the Caprican setting sun, their legs dangling over the sides of the plank floor of the tree-house._

_"What does that even mean? Everything? I'm a tree? I'm a pair of shoes? I'm a ham sandwich?" _

_"You're my happiest thing," Lee explained shrugging._

_"Lee, come on. I'm a smarmy bitch half the time." Kara rolled her eyes, trying to hide the pleasurable flutter in her chest at his words._

_"That is true," Lee agreed with a grin, laughing when she elbowed him. "But when we're together…I don't know. It's good, you know? Really good and I don't feel like that anywhere else. So that makes you everything good. Everything." Then he leaned forward and tucked a lock of blonde hair behind her ears before kissing her softly, nibbling on her lower lip before pulling away. "And I don't want to hear you ever say you're nothing again. Not ever, Kara." His blue eyes were serious as he cupped her face._

_Kara leaned in and kissed him thoroughly before winking and telling him that she was hungry._

_"Ham sandwich?" Lee asked following her down the ladder to the ground. _

Kara stopped crawling and screamed. She pressed her forehead to the cold steel floor and screamed out her heart ache and rage. She squeezed the vial so hard, she'd wonder later how it hadn't shattered. Her fingers suddenly met leather. A leather boot and then a leg, bent at the knee in front of her. And a voice she recognized. "Kara? What is it? What's wrong?"

For a split second, Kara dared to hope. But then she looked up and her face crumpled as she let out another scream.

Helo gently took her in his arms, cupping her chin and forcing her to look at him.

"For Gods' sake, Kara! What's wrong with you?"

"I KILLED HIM!" She cried, her voice raw with pain. Another one. Another Adama dead because of her. And this one practically by her own hand. The one she loved most. How fitting.

"Frak! Who?"

He smelled like Lee often did. Leather and sweat. But not quite Lee. There wasn't that distinct fresh grassy scent that was Lee's alone.

She'd never inhale that scent again; never feel enveloped by it as Lee made love to her.

"Lee…" she moaned. "Leeeeeeeee. Leave me alone! Don't touch me." Kara pulled back and pressed herself against the wall. She pulled her gun out and pointed it at him. People were starting to crowd around her. "I'll kill you too. Get too close and you'll be very dead," she gave a shrill laugh. Her fingers were still sticky with Leoben's blood so she couldn't get a good grip on the weapon. It clattered to the ground.

"Let's just put this away, okay?" Helo carefully picked up the gun and then reached for Kara again. "Did you say Lee, Kara?"

She squeezed her eyes shut and nodded. "What is that in your hand, Starbuck? What do you have there?" Helo slowly reached for the vial, the black top peeking out between her clenched fist.

"No!" Kara screamed, pulling her arms back. "It's for Kaylee. It's for my baby. She's all that's left. She's all that's left."

"Okay. Okay, easy. No problem," Helo replied lightly. "But I need you to listen to me, Kara. Lee's not dead,"

"He is. He is," Kara wailed lowering her head, tears staining the front of her tanks, mixing in with the blood there.

"Kara, you want to come with me? I'll show you, okay?" Helo reached for her again.

"Why would you do that? What the frak are you trying to do to me?" Kara burst, enraged. She drew back her fist to punch him but her muscles were numb with shock and Helo caught her arm easily. Her other arm struck out and Helo grabbed both arms, holding her tight against him as she screamed. "Let me gooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Let goooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" she cried struggling against him, her feet sliding on the floor as she tried to gain leverage against him.

"Kara! Dammit, listen to me. Listen!" Helo screamed in her ear. "Go get the Commander, now!" He called out to Hotdog. Turning his attention back to Kara, he turned her around to face him. "I promise you, Lee is alive."

"You don't know," Kara sniffled shaking her head. "He was out there. There was a bomb. Leoben told me…He made me…"

"Kara, come with me, okay? That's all. Just come with me for a walk. Can you do that?"

"No, I have to…Kaylee. I have to," Kara looked around among the spectators for her little girl.

"I'll take you to her, I promise. Come with me. Come on." Helo eased Kara to her feet. "Move!" Helo ordered to the people surrounding them.

Kara let Helo lead her along. All that mattered was setting her eyes on her little girl. But she was also terrified. The little girl was so innocent, so good that she would surely take one look at her mother and she would know. Kaylee would know that her mommy had killed her daddy.

Kaylee's hatred would be a fitting punishment, Kara thought.

Helo wrapped an arm around Kara and held her up while he opened the hatch to her quarters.

He lead her inside where she promptly gasped and nearly fell to the floor again. Helo tightened his arm around her, keeping her up.

"Meeeeeee!" Kaylee sighed happily but weakly then stared open mouthed at her filthy red-eyed mother. "Eeep," she wrinkled her tiny nose. Kaylee leaned her head against her father's shoulder, blinking dazedly, small brows drawn together in confusion.

"Kara, what the hell happened to you?" Lee asked giving Kaylee to Molly and rushing forward to his wife.

_I'm dreaming, _Kara reasoned. _I'm going to see him everywhere now. In every corner he's gonna be there, haunting me. That will be my punishment. Kaylee will hate me for killing her father and Lee will haunt me until I die. _

Then Lee's hands went to her face. His flesh and blood hands. Bones, skin and veins. Warm and moving. Blood racing beneath the skin being pumped out by a strong living heart.

Kara screamed and pulled back. _I'm going to go crazy, crazy like poor Edmond in front of the Alpha Theater begging for cubits._

Behind Lee, Kaylee started to cry.

"Kara, what is it? Tell me. Whatever it is, it's all right, I promise." Lee was stroking her face and she was pulling away, as if trying to disappear against Helo.

"Sir, can I ask you a question?" Helo asked behind Kara.

Lee stared at him in confusion.

"Are you alive, Sir?"

Lee opened his mouth to ask what the hell Helo was babbling about but he focused back on Kara. Her face was white beneath the streaks of blood and sweat.

"Of course I am. I'm right here. Kara, I'm right here." He cupped Kara's face and pressed his lips to hers.

She felt his soft breath against her face, the fresh grassy scent filling her nostrils.

Then she fainted.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Kara jumped awake, terror for her child pushing through her oblivion. Good Gods, how could she have just passed out like that? Who knew how much time Kaylee had. Her last image of her daughter had been a pale faced, sweaty and weak little girl.

In her father's arms. Kara whimpered, that part must have been a dream cause Lee was-

"It's okay, Kara. You're safe. You're safe," Lee assured her, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Not a dream. Oh Gods. Kara's eyes widened and she sat up and threw her arms around her husband. He was warm and strong and alive. She'd worry about how later.

"Haaaadeee Pop! Pop!" Kaylee babbled excitedly from her position on the floor with Helo. She was reaching for one of two Helo's covered fists.

"Ooops, no dice, Short Stuff." Helo opened his empty fist.

Kaylee squealed and reached for the other one.

Her little girl was laughing and playing. Kara's eyes watered and she rushed off the beds towards her.

"She's okay, Kara. We got the medicine in her in time," Lee promised. He crouched down behind Kara and kissed the top of her head. "She's all right."

"Medici-How did you-?"

"You woke up for a few seconds and told is the vial was for Kaylee. Told us to give it Cottle to check out."

Kara closed her eyes, relief washing over her in sweet, welcome waves. "How long was I out?"

"About seven hours, had me worried there for a while. Let's not do that again, okay?" Lee asked, nuzzling the back of her neck.

Kara exhaled long and slow. She'd managed to keep them both. _Thank you, Gods. _Then she froze. _He doesn't know,_ Kara thought, guilt seizing her belly. _He doesn't know I had to choose and that I was going to let him die._

"Where is she?" Kara asked, guilt turning to fury as she got to her feet.

"Who?" Lee asked, pulling back in surprise.

"Where is that Cylon bitch?" Kara seethed, getting to her feet. "I'm gonna frakking kill her.

"Whoa, Kara. Hang on there." Helo rose and Kaylee objected loudly. She tugged insistently on his leg.

"She knew, Karl. She knew exactly what Leoben was planning," Kara spat storming towards the door. Helo grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Kara, you have to listen to-"

"When are you gonna get it, Helo? She's one of them and she will always be one of them. Now let go of my frakking arm," Kara jerked violently out of his grasp.

"Kara, I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for her," Lee said.

Kara turned and faced Lee. "What?"

Lee moved to his desk and opened the top drawer. His hand came up holding a small black circle, about half the size of a Pyramid ball.

Kara knew without having to be told that this was the bomb that had nearly blown up her husband's viper.

"It's dead now, but it would have been a hell of a fireworks show," Lee said, the crack in his voice betraying his attempt at lightness dropping it into Kara's hand.

Even though she knew it was no longer hot, she was reluctant to touch it. She dropped it back on his desk. "That's not funny, Lee."

"Yeah, I know. But if I don't joke, I think I'll throw up," he warned, giving her a weak small. He took a deep breath and continued with his story. "I was about to go through the tube when Gaeta got a call from Sharon. She saved my life, Kara. She insisted they perform another swipe on my Viper. When we came up clean, she kept at the Chief to check again and again. They found this sewn into the cushion of my seat." Lee's face went slightly pale and for sure it matched the lack of color on Kara's face.

It had been right under him. Kara swayed and a shudder rocked her body.

"Deeee," Kaylee waddled over to Lee and tugged on his leg, wanting to be picked up.

"Sharon knew what Leoben had planned to do and she stopped him, Kara. Doesn't that count for something?" Helo asked.

"Who put it there to begin with, Karl?" Kara asked him softly, eyes blazing.

"Not Sharon." Helo insisted.

Kara snorted derisively.

"Kara, not Sharon," Helo repeated.

"You believe this?" Kara asked Lee.

Lee lifted Kaylee up into his arms. "If she did it, why would she try to save my life afterwards?"

"Because Lee, that's what they do. These Cylons, they frak with your brain. It's not enough that they practically annihilated all of us and that they don't leave us in peace now. They have to mess with our minds as well. Did you ask her? Did you ask her who put that bomb there?"

"Obviously Leoben-" Helo broke in but Kara cut him off.

"When, Karl? He came straight for me as soon as he got on the Galactica,"

"D'Anna-"

"Is with Adama," Kara shot back.

"I'm telling you, Kara. Sharon did not do this. Not her," Karl promised.

"Nodder. Nopie," Kaylee shook her head and continued to nibble on Lee's dogtags.

"Let's go ask her, Karl." Kara pulled open the hatch and walked out into the hall towards Sharon and Helo's cabin.

Sharon was perched on the edge of her bed as if she'd been expecting Kara to come.

"Did you do it? You frakking Cylon bitch," Kara stomped towards her. She lifted Sharon up by her tank onto her feet.

"Kara!" Helo burst at the end of his patience.

"Shut up, Karl. Let's see what your little wifey has to say for herself."

"Bah Me!" Kaylee exclaimed angrily.

It was on the tip of her tongue to tell Lee to get Kaylee out of here but Kara was reluctant to lose sight of her daughter after coming so close to losing her for real.

"Your husband is alive because of me. I'm getting really sick of having to prove my loyalty to you people again and again. When is it going to be enough, Starbuck?" Sharon asked shaking her head.

"Ask her, Karl," Kara ordered.

Helo stared at Kara. "I don't have to-"

"Ask her! You think she's so great. That she's really on your side. Then do it? Ask her who the frak put that bomb in Lee's seat."

"No, he doesn't have to ask me anything, Starbuck. I'll tell you," Sharon took a deep breath and walked towards her husband.

Kara tried to push down the beat of sympathy that welled up inside of her. Karl looked so hopeful, so desperate to believe. Kara almost hoped she was wrong.

"I did it, Karl. I put that bomb in Lee's seat."

The air grew thick and still in the room and Karl's face seemed to freeze.

"Awwwww," Kaylee moaned breaking the silence as if she understood what was happening in the room.

Helo couldn't speak.

Kara felt no satisfaction at being right. She thought she would but the pain in Helo's face was nothing to feel smug about.

"And that whole spiel to the Chief? Insisting something was in my viper, begging them to keep checking. As if you didn't know damned well there was a bomb. Painting yourself as some concerned innocent. Why? I mean I get the whole saving your ass part, but why even bother putting the bomb there to begin with if you were just gonna bow out? Or was that even the original plan? Did you have a little glitch in your software, a little blip of toaster conscience half way through?" Lee asked softly, his voice hard.

Sharon directed her answer to Kara. "You remember when I told you if you loved Kaylee no matter what? I told you they were going to ask you to prove it. They did. God used me to complete your test, Kara. But Leoben and the other's are wrong. God doesn't want bloodshed in his name. He doesn't want Lee to be sacrificed. God's real mission for me was to test your faith and mine. He just wanted to know that your faith was strong enough for what was going to come."

"Which is what exactly?" Kara snapped, clenching her fists to keep from driving them through Sharon's toaster face.

"That I don't know. But you have to be willing to sacrifice your own will over to God. To trust in him. I know God doesn't want you or Lee or anyone to die in his name, so I saved you." This last bit she directed at Lee.

"Heeeeee!" Kaylee exclaimed cheerfully, the only one happy with the ending of this wretched day.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

She was still having nightmares. Too many nights later and Kara started awake, cold sweat clinging to her skin. She turned her head to see Lee sleeping soundly. The sleep of the innocent. No worry marred his brow. No guilt. Why would it? Kaylee was in her crib safe and sleeping. The price for that was Kara's guilt and Kara's worry. Over the whirr of the ship, Kara could, if she closed her eyes and concentrated, hear Kaylee's soft breathing. Lee told her she was just imagining it. The ship was too loud to hear much beyond loud snoring but Kara insisted she could hear Kaylee. Her daughter's breathing was still a bit gurgled and her nose still had a slight stuffiness and wheezy quality to it but she was taking in air and alive so it was okay.

Kara didn't dare fall back asleep. Leoben was there, waiting for her with a little creature dripping with slime and blood that he kept saying was Kaylee but Kara knew in her heart just couldn't be. It was Hera. The baby toaster. The child of Sharon and her best friend. The kid who was supposed to be dead but, if Leoben was to be believed, wasn't. Kara's stomach tightened with guilt. No, she had no reason to feel guilty. As far as she was concerned, Sharon almost killed Kara's child, not to mention Lee. Payback was a bitch and well deserved in Kara's book.

She slid out of bed, careful not to wake Lee and pulled the sliding door open that separated Kaylee from her parents. They kept the door ajar at night so they could hear Kaylee. Kara slid into her daughter's room and stood over the crib, staring down at the little bundle. Small blonde curls crowned her head. She'd need a haircut soon. Kara shuddered. She didn't think she'd have the heart to do it. She shook her head. Come on, Starbuck. It's only a frakking haircut! Kaylee's body seized and suddenly shook as her tiny pink tongue poked out and she gave a few short coughs. Kaylee's eyes drifted open, widening when they spotted Kara.

"Meeeee," she whispered, giving Kara a sleepy smile.

"Easy, kiddo. Go back to sleep." Kara patted Kaylee's chest lightly, rubbing it soothingly.

When did start crying? Kara didn't remember, just all of sudden, tears were streaming down her face. Kaylee lifted her head.

"Meeeemeee," she repeated and stretched, lifting her arms towards her mother.

Kara couldn't resist. She reached in and picked Kaylee up out of her crib, holding her small warm body close to her chest. Kara took a deep breath and sighed. Kaylee pulled back and touched her hand to Kara's damp face.

"Owwdie?" the little girl questioned.

"No kiddo, mommy's okay," Kara assured her, except for this sickening feeling of guilt in the pit of her stomach.

Satisfied, Kaylee leaned her head against Kara's chest and stuck her thumb in her mouth. Kara closed her eyes and inhaled her daughter's scent; sweet but with a medicinal undertone now that Kara couldn't wait to be gone.

"Can't sleep?" Lee asked behind her.

Kara jumped slightly and when Lee came up behind her and wrapped his arms around both her and Kaylee, she went rigid. She didn't pull away, but neither did she sag against him like she wanted to.

"Deeeee," Kaylee sighed and then looked up towards Kara. "Owwwmeeee,"

Kara couldn't stop the sob that broke through her.

"Hey, what is it? What happened?" Lee asked turning Kara's face up to him.

"Nothing, I'm…just…" Kara clenched her jaw and tried to stop the tears.

Kaylee blew a raspberry.

"Come on. Come sit. Here, give her to me," Lee reached into Kara's arms and pulled Kaylee up against his chest. He turned and walked out of the small room, giving Kara no choice but to follow.

Lee took a seat on the edge of the bed, Kaylee settled on his lap and stuck two fingers into her mouth.

"What's going on with you, Kara? I didn't want to push because I figured you'd tell me when you were ready but you haven't slept the whole night through in over a week. What gives?"

Kara stood against the wall, not daring to come closer.

Lee gave her a sad smile. "That's another thing. You haven't touched me. Not once since it happened."

Kara stared at him guiltily. "What are you talking about? We live together. We're in constant-"

"You know what I mean, Kara. We lie down next to each other but you don't come near me. I'm not waiting anymore. We're gonna talk this out. I know you hate that and would rather stick needles in your eyes than talk things out but that's what we're gonna do so sit," he ordered softly. He motioned his head to the spot on the bed beside him.

Kara didn't move. She stood with her back against the wall, squeezing her fists together as if she were facing a firing squad. "You never asked me why I thought you were dead."

"What?" Lee asked, confused.

"Boom.Vrooooom. Boooom," Kaylee exclaimed motioning towards the floor. Lee set her on the mattress and reached under the bed for the toy plane. He handed it to her and left her to play with it while he focused back on his wife.

Kara wiped her damp cheeks. "You never asked me how I knew about the bomb in your viper."

Kara could see Lee trying to go over the past few days and see if he ever had. "I figured Leoben told you,"

Kara nodded. "Right before he gave me the medicine for Kaylee."

Lee went still. He tilted his head and sucked in his breath as if the idea had just occurred to him but he didn't want to dare contemplate it. "He told you about the…and then he gave…"

Kara held her breath and looked down at the floor unable to watch the realization dawn on his face.

"Kara," Lee's voice cracked.

"Deeeee! Vroooom, Deeeee. Oooooosh! Beeeeee! Beeeeeee. Vrooooom!" Kaylee explained.

"Did he…That medicine. He knew about the bomb and Sharon was going on about proving how much you loved Kaylee…"

The little girl lifted her head in response to her name. When she noticed that neither parent was paying attention to her, she went back to playing with her plane.

Besides Kaylee's gibberish as she pushed the miniature plane around across the floor, the room was silent.

After about a minute, Lee finally spoke. A simple, full, "Oh."

Kara shivered, but said nothing. She wished he would say something. Lee, who was always so big on talking things out, getting to the bottom of everything. The man could run an argument into the ground. Now he seemed to be at a loss. Kara was bracing herself for…whatever was coming. Anger, sadness, ranting at her betrayal. Kara tried to think how she would feel if she had been on the other end. If she had been the one Lee had to choose over their daughter. It didn't seem any easier on that end either.

It had to have been at least five minutes before Kara could risk looking at him. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, their bed with his elbows on his knees, staring down at their daughter who was grinning at her father and playfully running the plane up and down his shin.

"Vroooom, deeee! Vroooom! Piddieeee Deeee." Kaylee scooted closer to Lee and her head met his leg. She jerked back, gave a squeal and a giggle when she did it again. Amused, she repeated the action and looked up to see if Lee was laughing.

He wasn't.

"Lee, for Gods sake, say-," Kara burst, unable to take his silence for a second longer.

Lee jerked as if he'd been slapped. He didn't look at Kara. He reached down and lifted Kaylee back into his arms.

"Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaneeeeeee!" Kaylee objected reaching down towards her toy.

Kara watched Lee's shaking hand caress their daughter's head. She dared to take a step towards them. _Please, please forgive me_. Her eyes pleaded but Lee couldn't see them because his eyes were on Kaylee. She picked up the toy plane and gave it to Kaylee who smiled at her. Another sob burst from Kara's throat.

Lee's eyes finally met hers and Kara held her breath. His eyes filled with tears and Kara couldn't take it anymore. She had to leave the room and get away from the pain she saw there.

"I'm gonna go-" She turned but Lee grabbed her hand and stopped her. He pulled her back towards him and drew her in close so that she body was pressed to his like Kaylee's. His lifted his hand to cup her face. She could feel him still trembling.

"I love you so much," he whispered before closing his mouth over hers.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Lee walked in to his cabin with what looked like blood smeared on his tanks. He was smiling.

Kara slowly rose from her seat behind his desk, her mouth open in horror. "What the frak?"

Kaylee looked up from the picture book she was currently nibbling on. The book fell out of her mouth when she saw her father. "Deeee. Owdie!" she exclaimed, patting her chest.

"I was helping Oakley in the kitchen. Today's mess hall menu will consist of steak. Can you believe that? Real, honest to goodness steak. It took all I had not to consume the whole frakking lot of it raw," Lee exclaimed, practically salivating.

Kara clutched the back rest of the chair. "Okay, firstly, thank the Gods. Secondly, cannibalism, not so hot and thirdly what the hell are you doing helping Oakley in the kitchen?"

"I offered; he let me. It was nice getting back in there."

"I guess running your fingers through synthetic bread and cold beans doesn't hold the same appeal," Kara replied in understanding.

"Not quite," Lee replied. He crouched down in front of Kaylee. "Can you say steak, sweetie?" He tapped her nose and Kaylee jerked away from a still slightly stained digit.

"Get those filthy things away from her, Lee!" Kara warned nervously rising to her feet, thousands of mental harmful germs making into her innocent child's still susceptible little body.

"Eeeek," Kaylee exclaimed, shaking her head.

Lee grimaced. "I got it." He stretched towards the desk, lifting a tissue from the box and dampened it with his tongue before wiping any unseen traces of blood off her nose "They're trying to see if they can make anything out of the plants we salvaged. Some of them have properties pretty similar to wheat. Flour maybe. I have the sudden urge for muffins," Lee flashed her a knowing grin as remembrance shone in her eyes.

She bit back a smile and cleared her throat. She took a seat and focused back on the files in front of her. Her cheeks felt hot and she knew for certain they were red, but Lee didn't comment.

"I was thinking after dinner-"

"Steak dinner," Kara said biting her pen in anticipation.

"Yep. After dinner I thought we could spend some time alone. Put Kaylee to bed early. Catch up."

Kara met his eyes. Her stomach tightened with a mix of desire, nervousness and oddly, relief. He still wanted her? He still wanted her. He'd told her in a thousand tiny different ways that he didn't blame her for her choice and Kara had settled comfortably into believing him, but they hadn't made love since it happened. She knew he'd been waiting for her. Now he was offering her the opportunity to not-so-delicately put up or shut up, Kara thought with a wry grin.

"Okay," she said simply as if it was no big deal.

Her heart was hammering almost painfully in her chest. Kara wanted him so badly and though it's been only a few weeks since they'd last made love, it felt like so much longer. She thought she might explode with the intensity of her feelings.

"So, dinner was good," She trembled on top of him. "I feel ridiculous," she admitted, dropping her head on his chest.

"Why?" Lee asked hoarsely lifting her head and tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear.

For a while, she couldn't find the words. In her desperation as she touched him, through his clothes, not yet ready to be naked, there was a fear. It frustrated her. Everything was fine now. Lee had forgiven her, or rather, assured her there was nothing to forgive. He still loved her. Kaylee was fine. Everything should be hunky dory and yet it just…wasn't.

"Come on, Kara. Let me in your head," Lee pleaded, his eyes burning into hers.

"I didn't think that was the exact part of my anatomy we were aiming for tonight," Kara cracked.

Lee smacked her bottom and gave her a sheepish grin.

"Only if you're nice to me," Kara gave him a wink and then dropped a kiss on the edge of his nose for making her feel better for a brief instant. She bit her lip as the reason for her unease made itself more clear. "I feel like I don't have the right to touch you. After what I…After what happened. Stupid, I guess. But yeah, that's it. Can we skidaddle past the soul searching and get down to the frakking now? Cause you have no idea how much I miss that,"

"I think I have some idea," Lee pointed out lifting his hips to make himself clear. "See this shiny silver thing?" Lee asked lifting her hand between them. "You're my wife. If anyone has the right it's you. Of course, if you're telling me that other candidates are alright with you-" This got him a sharp punch to the shoulder. "But fine. How about if I start off by touching you cause, Kara, I love you, but I'm dying here," Lee pleaded. He reached up and nuzzled her neck.

"Mmm, message received, Captain," Kara sighed closing her eyes and letting him take the lead.

His hands drifted under tanks, making Kara jerk pleasurably at his touch against her skin. His mouth moved upwards along her chin before finally capturing her mouth with a triumphant groan. Kara sighed into his mouth every nerve kicking up beneath her skin and throbbing with dearly missed ferocity.

With his mouth still on hers, Lee pulled her tanks up over her head, parting from her briefly and then surprising her by swiftly turning her over onto her back. He gave her a devilish grin and lowered his head to take one of her breasts into his mouth. She sucked in a sharp breath and moved her hips a little, pressing up against the swollen shaft still encased in his clothes. Kara arched upwards, threading her fingers through his hair and closing her eyes as the sensations became too much. She leaned down to kiss the top of his head, trying to tell him without words how much she loved him. Lee met her lips briefly in response. She reached back and pulled his tanks up, trying to take them off. He pulled back out of her reach onto his knees and smiled down at her. "No touching, remember?"

His hair had grown out a little, with all the insane happenings of the past few weeks, when he usually would have had his hair cut, there just hadn't been time. Now it stood out in amusing little sensual tufts and Kara couldn't help but smile. He looked about 17 all over again. She placed her hands obediently over her bare stomach in what she hoped was a demure gesture. She knew the wicked glint in her eyes wasn't fooling him though so after he pulled off his tops, not-so-seventeen after all, he leaned over her again and grabbed her hands, lifting them up over her head.

With his free hand, Lee undid the button of her pants and slid the zipper down. Her breath came out in a whoosh of delight when his fingers moved past her underwear to her wet heat.

"Hmmm," she moaned, biting her lip and letting her eyes drift closed.

Lee's mouth drifted along the side of her face. "I love you," he sighed into her ear. "Got it? Love you no matter what. Forever."

"Mmmm, good to know," Kara turned her head to capture his mouth again. She moved against him restlessly as he stroked her higher and higher, sliding one finger deep inside of her and angling it to rub against her sharpest nerves. "Oh frak…" Her breath quickened and she bit gently into his earlobe seconds before she came arching against his hand.

Lee's pace slowed as she came down from her frenzied height. When his touch was as soft as a mere tickle, Kara swallowed a long gulp of air and smiled.

"Very, very nice, my Captain." She jerked her wrists insistently against his grip.

Lee grinned, pleased. He nibbled on her lips and she shivered against him, trying to burrow closer now that her blood was no longer boiling beneath her skin.

"Cold?"

"A little, yeah." He eased off her to remove the rest of their clothes and maneuver them both beneath the blankets. Now free, she drew him close to her, holding his body heat against her before moving her hands down his strong muscled back.

"Better?" Lee asked and Kara knew he wasn't just talking about the blankets.

She nodded slowly. He was hers to touch. He belonged to her and he loved her. He would always remind her if she needed.

She cupped his bottom and spread her legs for him.

Lee slid in with a hiss of pure pleasure. "Gods, I've missed you."

Kara couldn't speak. He filled her so hard and fully, so beautifully that he stole her breath. She trembled beneath him, trying to hold back the climb that was already beginning once again in the pit of her stomach. "Don't move yet," she pleaded, wanting to just experience this connection for a suspended few seconds. She looked up at him and noticed how he surrounded her completely. Protected her. Her eyes burned. How could she have ever…? His scent filled her and his eyes met hers. He lowered his head to hers and Kara remembered how long he had been waiting for this. She couldn't make him wait anymore. He was her gift from the Gods, this God Apollo and she would not surrender him lightly.

Kara pushed upwards, driving him in deeper and she caught Lee's growl with her mouth. The taste of him making her so wonderfully dizzy. "Frak me, Lee. Frak me and don't stop," she pleaded.

They moved together and throughout the whole night, Kara never stopped touching him.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

'Where is she?' became the familiar question around the Galactica for the next few weeks. 'She' rarely needed to be mentioned by name since everyone at one time or another had found Kaylee Adama perched on their chair, hiding under the desk or climbing onto their furniture. The child seemed to be always on the move, which was attributed to her mother's restless genes but had the capacity for eerie stillness that enabled her to hide for hours anywhere that was purely a trait gained from her father.

It was a toss up for the strangest place Kaylee disappeared to between inside one of Oakely's large pots in the galley or inside Baltar's lab bouncing in his chair and fiddling with the computer.

She seemed to enjoy the lab best for some reason. "No accounting for taste," Kara grumbled as Baltar handed the little girl to her mother with all the delicacy of someone handling a dead rat.

Kaylee protested loudly and kicked against her mother, trying to move back towards the chair and the computer's funny beeping noises.

"Come on you. It's a special day for you, kiddo. Do you know what day it is? Huh? Do you?" Kara asked as she made her way down the hall. She spotted Helo walking towards them and felt that guilty twinge in her stomach that seemed to be growing in intensity as the days went by.

"Heeeeeeeee!" Kaylee explained happily, stretching towards Helo, Baltar and his beeping lab forgotten.

"Hey, Short Stuff. Happy Birthday," Helo said, lifting Kaylee into his arms and giving her a light hug.

"Peeepeee," she said pulling at Helo's tank.

"How's it going?" Kara asked warily.

The smile left Helo's face and he gave a weary sigh. "Pretty much the same I guess. The Old Man is letting her out of the brig for a little while everyday. Roslin is still debating whether to execute her or commend her for helping Lee. I keep telling myself to go down there and visit her but then I remember what she did and I just…can't."

"Look, far be it for me to take a toaster's side but…She loves you. Regardless of anything else and I can't believe I'm gonna say this but maybe you should go see her. I know a little something about needing forgiveness."

"Can you forgive her?" Helo countered. "You almost lost your husband and your child because of her."

"It's not my forgiveness she needs, Karl." Kara pointed out avoiding the question. She was still furious when she thought about Sharon so easily straddling both lines of the fence, being loyal both to her race and the Galactica. Her inability to pick a side had very nearly cost Kara everything.

_But what about what you're doing? _Her conscience taunted…sounding like Caroline Adama as it usually did.

If Sharon knew Jamie was alive, could that be seen as a justifiable secret to keep when weighed against losing Karl or her own child?

Kara didn't know the answer. She did know though, that keeping this secret was starting to make her feel sick inside.

"Right, well. Maybe," Karl shook his head and ran his hand along the crown of Kaylee's head. "Can we just table this for another day? I could really use some happy about now. Let's just think about this little one here and I'll worry about everything else later."

"Done," Kara agreed, trying to push her guilt, damned annoying thing, to the back of her mind.

"Can you say 'Happy Birthday'?" Helo asked giving Kaylee a small smile, which brightened when Kaylee grinned at him.

"Peepeee," she repeated brightly.

"Not even close," Helo laughed. "You know what? In case that's a hint, let me pass you back to mommy. It's only fair after all. She does have the diapers."

"Oakley's trying to come up with something resembling a cake and we're gonna have a little thing later. Come by okay?" Kara said touching his arm after taking Kaylee back.

They had a small party in their cabin. Okaley stacked a column of pancakes made from some of the ground wheat-like compounds Baltar had managed to duplicate in his lab. Some caramel was drizzled over the top. "Consider that my contribution to the blessed day you and Captain Apollo decided to reproduce" Baltar said dryly.

Kara gave him thanks with the same mocking smile.

Cally made a cone shaped birthday hat for Kaylee which she kept drawing over her face, dissolving into giggles at the hollow sounds she could make. "Ooooohhhhhhhh!" She bellowed, poking Lee in the chin with the pointy top.

"Hello, Beautiful. Hello," Laura said with a smile, grabbing Kaylee's fist.

Kaylee grinned and leaned towards her. "Pizzie!" When Laura gathered her into her arms, Kaylee grabbed a fistful of President Roslin's hair and pulled.

Lee grimaced and moved to remove her grip but Laura shooed him away and poked Kaylee in the side, which made the little girl squeal and fold in on herself, releasing Laura's hair.

"And how is the birthday girl?" Ellen Tigh asked awkwardly patting Kaylee's back.

Kaylee burped and then blew a raspberry at the woman before burying her face in Laura's neck.

Kara choked on her drink when she tried to stifle a burst of laughter. "Whose bright idea was it to invite them?" she grumbled turning towards her husband.

"A little bit mine," Lee replied with an apologetic shrug. "He was there when I told my dad. I couldn't very well not invite the guy if he was standing right there,"

"See? This is why you shouldn't be allowed to talk to people. You're too polite," Kara said shaking her head.

"Polite? Me?" Lee whispered devilishly behind her nuzzling her ear.

Kara shivered and stepped away from him. "Down boy. You'll get your present later,"

When Helo popped his head into the room, Kaylee clapped her hands together and pushed against Laura's arms, motioning towards the floor.

"Come in," Kara said pulling him inside.

"I just wanted to wish Kaylee a quick 'happy birthday',"

"Right. Sure," Kara said, picking up Kaylee when Laura set her on the floor. She immediately plopped her daughter into Helo's arms, knowing that the kid was gonna latch on to her friend now and certainly not let him make a quick get away.

"Lieutenant Agathon," Laura greeted him with an uneasy smile.

"Good to see you, Helo," William said extending his hand.

Helo hesitated, his respect for both of them at odds with the power they held over the life of the woman he loved. In the end, duty and habit won out and he returned Adama's handshake and nodded at Laura. "Madame President. I know this probably isn't the best time and I don't even know if it will make a difference or not but…I just wanted to let you know that I know what Sharon did was wrong. I'm not trying to excuse what she did but…well, I love her. I love my wife very much and that's how I know that she is not an evil person. I wouldn't love her if she was. She said that she had to do what she did. I don't pretend to understand that. But if you could maybe remember that she did try to fix it. She did save Lee's life. Maybe that would hold some weight when you consider her punishment," Helo said, his eyes red.

Kaylee looked past him towards the door as if she knew someone was missing.

"You're right, Lieutenant. This isn't the right time," William said softly.

"But we do appreciate your feelings. We understand where you're coming from, Lieutenant," Laura offered kindly.

Kara cleared her throat, her eyes burning. Lee handed her another glass of juice. "You okay?"

"Later," Kara assured him, grabbing his arm and bringing it around to her waist. "You know I kinda love you right?"

"Kinda," Lee said with an amused smile, resting his chin on her shoulder. Lee turned her face towards him and narrowed his eyes at her. "What did you do?"

"Something you're really not gonna like," Kara replied cringing. Before he could ask her what it was, she turned and kissed him.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Kaylee's shriek of pleasure sliced through the room, announcing the arrival of another of her favorite people. "Jaaaaaa..." She struggled ouf of Helo's arms and ran towards Molly's son Jared who glanced around the room beligerently, his hands shoved in his pockets. His brown eyes softened briefly when he spotted the little girl rushing unsteadily towards him.

The rest of the guests pulled back to give Kaylee room and she launched herself at Jared's legs.

"I wondered if you were gonna show up," Kara said to Molly,disengaging from her husband. She didn't miss the warning look Lee gave her. She was definitely gonna have to spill her guts later. For now, Kara let herself enjoy Molly's company.

She'd never really thought she'd be glad to have a real girlfriend. Never really cared one way or the other. Women seemed put off by her attitude and Kara realized she really didn't share the interests of the girls in school when she was growing up. They all seemed like a bunch of lily-livered 'yes' girls. Not a genuine braincell in the bunch.

The women on Galactica...well, there had been Boomer but they'd never really done the girlfriend thing. They were fighters who had each others backs and shared down time sometimes...but then she ended up being a toaster.

Sharon/Athena...well, she was Helo's wife but learning about Boomer and knowing what Athena actually was, Kara had been cautious about letting her guard down around the Cylon, no matter whose side she assured everyone she was on. Figures, Kara would be right. Bitch tried to kill her husband and was now cooling her ass in hack.

Kara grit her teeth, feeling the rage rise in her once again. Maybe she's make up some excuse to Lee and keep her knowledge about Hera to herself after all. Certainly serve Sharon right.

_No, _her conscience insisted. She heard Kaylee's gigle and her heart tightened.

"It's been a while since we had something to celebrate. Thought it would do Jared some good to join in, you know. Your kid seems to be the only that can make him smile lately." Molly's eyes softened as she watched Jared with Kaylee.

He was crouching down so that he was eye level with her. Kara liked that. Kaylee certainly got her share of coochie coo's from the adults in her life.

Kara tried to limit herself to fawning over her kid only when Kaylee was asleep. Wouldn't want the kid to grow up to be a spolied brat. But sometimes she wondered if that was the right way to go. Should she be softer with Kaylee? For the first time in her life, Kara wished she could be like someone else. Molly got along with everyone. She was tough and soft. Brave, yet not afraid to let the walls down sometimes. The balance seemed so easy for her.

Kara felt like she was getting better at that but did she show Lee she loved him enough? Maybe she should tell him more?

With Kaylee it was so much harder cause the kid had a way of looking at her as if she knew all of Kara's secrets. It felt like Kaylee knew all of Kara's walls hid the frightened little girl she couldn't seemed to completely shake, and was trying to draw that little girl out to play where it was happy and safe and loving now.

Should she be softer with Kaylee? Did she even know how? Karen Thrace wasn't exactly the poster mother for affectionate mothering. Was her little girl gonna grow up hard because Kara was too stupid to know how to be gentle enough with her?

"Hey? You okay?" Lee asked, coming up behind Kara and wrapping an arm around her waist. "You cold?"

"You know that I...well," Kara stammered, her throat closing around the words she wished would come so much easier. She touched Lee's forearm, taking comfort in the soft blue fabric of his unform. "I love you," she forced herself to say.

Lee tilted his head forward to get a better look at her. "Who did you kill?"

Kara elbowed him, fighting back a laugh.

"Love you too. In fact, can't wait until this little party is over to show you how very much." Lee squeezed her middle gently.

Kara released a breath of relief mixed with giddy expectation.

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Kaylee dragging Jared off by his hand toward her nursery. "Oh geez. Look at this," Kara said stepping forward to get a better look. Lee and Molly followed her.

Kaylee had stopped in front of her chest of drawers and was looking up expectantly at Jared.

"I knew it," Kara sighed.

Lee gave a short snort of understanding behind her. "Well it is her birthday."

"I'm never gonna forgive you for getting her that thing," Kara grumbled.

When Jared had finally figured out that what Kaylee wanted was for him to get her the dress Lee had won for her from the top drawer, she let out a squeal of mischievious delight. Kara made sure the dress was kept well out of her little girl's reach but now Kaylee had found a willing partner in crime.

"Like mother, like daughter." Lee laughed.

"What does that mean?" But the corner of Kara's mouth was lifted in a reluctant smile. Lord knows she had dragged Lee into their share of trouble over the years.

Kaylee clutched the dress to her chest with a small grunt of satisfaction. She turned and ran towards her mother, blue eyes shining with determination.

"I rest my case," Lee his body shaking against her.

"Meeeee," Kaylee pushed the dress against Kara's legs but wouldn't relinquish it when Kara tried to pry it from her little fingers.

The kid was no dummy, Kara thought wryly. Instead, Kaylee tugged on the small t-shirt she wore, leaving no doubt as to what she wanted.

"Come on, Kaylee. That this is a frou-frou nightmare," Kara pleaded with a grimace.

Her daughter lifted her shirt until the hem was hooked over her head, leaving her tummy exposed and her head buried under the shirt.

"I'd take that as an, 'I don't care.'," Lee joked.

Kara turned back and narrowed her eyes at him. "You're not overly fond of sex are you?"

Lee forced himself to look appropriately somber.

"Meee. Oook! Dis. Meemeee," Kaylee explained turning away from Kara while trying to pull the t-shirt off her head but only succeeding pulling it further down the back of her head. She bumbled about disoriented to the high entertainment of all in the room.

A chuckling Adama lifted his granddaughter up into his arms and pulled the shirt back down off her face.

"Daaaaa," Kaylee grinned at the old man and thrust the dress in his face.

"Looks like she's found a new sucker," Lee said with a smile. "That's my girl."

Kara rolled her eyes at the pride in Lee's voice. Then Lee let out a full blown laugh as Adama carried his granddaughter back to her nursery to obviously change her into the dress that Kara so hated.

But even her heart swelled when Adama brought Kaylee back out again. A chorus of 'Awwwww's" greeted them, making Kaylee preen happily for a few moments before it became too much for her and she buried her face in her grandfathers neck shyly. Then she leaned her head on his shoulder and stuck her thumb in her mouth.

"Tell me that is not the most beautiful child you have ever seen," Lee challenged, his voice thick with pride.

"Copy that," Kara agreed with a pleased shiver. With her golden curls around her face like a halo and her peaches and cream complexion, Kara thought her daughter looked like a true angel. The gift from the Gods that she truly was. The pink and white ruffled dress completed the angelic picture. "Them some good genes, Adama."

Lee leaned in anad kissed the back of her neck. "Back at you, Adama."

"Okay, that's enough drooling over my kid, everyone. Hand her over" Kara stepped forward and extended her arms to Kaylee who happily reached back, making Kara's eyes sting. She studied Kaylee for a few seconds.

"Ooook Meeee?" Kaylee asked patting her chest.

Kara took a lucky guess and figured that Kaylee was asking Kara for her opinion. Kara sighed. "You really are a girl, huh?" Careful to lower her voice so nobody would hear the great Starbuck go all 'mommy', Kara leaned in and brought Kaylee's ear close to her mouth. "Whose the prettiest baby in all the world? You are. Yes, you are my pretty pretty baby." Kara nuzzled the side of Kaylee's neck, inhaling the sweet baby smell and making Kaylee squeal with pleasure. Her giggles eased any fears Kara had that Kaylee wasn't feeling loved enough by her. Her baby was happy and at this very second it was because of Kara. "Oh lords." She pulled away, mortified when tears filled her eyes. Lee slyly handed her a napkin. She turned towards him and wiped at her eyes quickly. She was happy that the guests were distracted once again by the new swarm of food brought in by Gaeta and Dualla


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Kaylee grabbed at one of the pins on Lee's jacket but turned her head when

the guests began to sing 'Happy Birthday' as Dualla rolled the stack of wheat

'pancakes' towards her.

"Ayyyy Ooooohhhh!" Kaylee echoed bouncing in Kara's arms, apparently

wanting an encore. Gaeta handed Lee the single birthday candle as there was no

way to really have it stay upright in the pancakes.

"Daddy's gonna help you blow it out, okay? Make a wish." Lee made a

dramatic show of taking a deep breath and then pursing his lips. Nearly losing his

composure when Kaylee pursed her lips too.

She shot out a fist, reaching for the small dancing flame. Kara held her

daughter's hand back and counted to three with everyone else.

When Lee leaned in and blew out the candle, Kaylee echoing his action by

blowing a raspberry, Kara felt a small twinge of sadness. One year gone by. There

would be no more 'first' birthdays for her and Lee. There would be no more babies

and the reminder of that broke Kara's heart a little bit. Then Kaylee grinned and

clapped along with everyone else and Kara had to smile. Concentrate on the

positive, she told herself. Her kid was the most beautiful kid in history.

"How do you think he's doing?" Molly asked coming up beside her as Lee

cut up the pancakes into cake-like wedges to serve.

Kara looked over at her father in law. He seemed older to her since she had

taken away his dream of Earth but at the moment, chatting with President Roslin, he

was smiling and leaning in close enough to make Kara wonder for the umpteeth

time if something was going on between the two. Lee said no but really, Adama

men weren't renowned for their powers of observation in matters of getting some.

Kara grimaced. Her father in law and 'getting some' was not to be thought of in the

same sentence. Not ever. "It's still tough for him, even though he's gone all 'Adama-

stoic' but I think he's coming to terms with the inevitable. There's nothing for it really.

We're gonna keep moving. We'll find some place else. We have to, right? I mean

there's a whole big world out there and ...oh," Kara suddenly stopped. Molly wasn't

talking about Adama because she wasn't looking at Adama but Helo. Well now,

Kara thought cocking an eyebrow noticing the exact way she was looking at him. Oh

no, she thought remembering Sharon. This was not good. Really not. Or

maybe...Kara wondered silently. Helo couldn't certainly do better with someone

normal like Molly as opposed to a turncoat toaster.

Except that he was in love with the turncoat toaster. He smiled at the others

and even laughed with Kaylee but there was a sadness around him. Kara

swallowed past the lump of guilt in her throat. _Tell him, you stupid bitch, _Kara

chastized herself. The Gods had royally helped her out with Kaylee and she really

didn't want to piss them off by keeping her secret about Hera any longer. Plus she

hated the way something so heavy was making her feel. The guilt was getting

worse. But she'd tell Lee first, she reminded herself. For now, Molly hankering after

Helo could be an interesting distraction. Kara watched Molly's eyes soften as she

studied Helo who was now talking with Jared in a teasing, light manner.

"He's been better. This whole Sharon thing is hitting him pretty hard," Kara

explained, hoping Molly got the hint. She did. Her eyes met Kara's.

Molly gave her a sad smile. "Gotcha. But you know, like you said, life doesn't

end just because things didn't work out how you planned." She grabbed an extra

styrofoam cup of ambrosia and made her way over to Helo and Jared.

Kara opened her mouth to protest but decided that she didn't really want to

stop Molly all that much. Her friend, both of them, deserved some happy.

"What is that look for?" Lee asked, licking the caramel off his fingers as he

handed his wife a piece of pancake.

"Just getting ready for a train wreck," Kara whispered.

"Well, that's not mysterious in the least," Lee snorted. "Which reminds me,

speaking of mysterious. You've been all kinds of mysterious today. What's going

on?"

"Hmmm, still not the time," Kara shook her head, taking a full

bite of cake."

"Very well. No cake for you," Lee playfully took the cake out of her hands.

Kara's mouth fell open and she punched his free arm in protest. "After the

party okay?" she insisted, taking her cake back.

"Fine, fine." they stood for a while in silence watching Kaylee spinning in

circles making her dress fly up, baring her nappies to everyone.

"Aww, my kid the exhibitionist. Warms your heart, doesn't it?" Kara joked.

"Like moth-"

"Don't even," Kara warned with a laugh.

When the party was over, Kaylee threw a tantrum as Kara tried to get her

down for the night. She didn't want the guests to leave and most certainly did not

want to be put in her crib. She screamed bloody murder when Kara tried to take the

dress off of her.

"Sweet frakking-Okay. Fine. Fine!" Kara burst in frustration when Kaylee

screamed in her face and refused to let go of her shirt.

"Meeeemeeee," Kaylee clutched Kara tight around the neck while she

carried her back into the main room.

"Yeah, Meemee, my ass," Kara grumbled setting her down after spreading

Kaylee's brightly covered blanket on the floor.

Kaylee however was having none of it and stood back up.

"You like giving me attitude, don't you?"

Her daughter grinned at her.

Freshly showered, Lee came out of the small bathroom toweling his hair

wearing nothing but his grey sweatpants. "No luck huh? I could hear her over the

water."

"Our daughter is a demon child." Kara hissed but she couldn't fight the grin

Kaylee bent over making the dress fly over her head as she walked around. "Fine,

you don't want to sleep? I'm putting you to work." She grabbed the garbage can by

Lee's desk and put it in the center of the room. "Okay, mommy's gonna give you

this and you put it in the gabage okay?" Kara grabbed a stack of dirty cups and

tossed them in the can. She gave Kaylee a cup. The child grabbed the cup and

threw her whole weight into throwing it into the can. It missed it by a mile and

bounced off the wall but Kaylee squealed in delight and grabbed for another one.

"Oh no, no. How about this? Mommy will walk up to the can and throw the

garbage in that way, okay?" She placed the paper plates in the can and soon

Kaylee was helping her. Kara would clear the tables and give a few things to Kaylee

who would walk to the can and toss her cup or plate in with a happy exclamation.

"She likes to clean. Definitely your kid,"

"Let's be glad for small favors," Lee joked as he tied the full garbage bags.

"Okay so you gonna explain yourself now or what?" he asked when the room was

tidy and Kaylee was playing with her toys on the floor.

"Can't I procrastinate some more?" Kara asked nervously.

"Nope, come on, Kara. What's going on?" Lee moved to the bed and sat on

the edge.

"Ai," she exclaimed walking over and sitting next to him. "Okay, now I just

want to start off by saying that when I knew that Sharon had almost killed you I was

beyond pissed so maybe I wasn't thinking all that clearly,"

"Duly noted," Lee said urging her to go on.

"It's about Hera, Lee. She's not dead." Kara replied licking her lips and

bracing herself.

Lee stared at her, stunned. "What are you talking-How could you possibly

know-"

"Leoben. He told me that the Old Man and Roslin knew something about it.

I'm guessing they probably shipped the kid off and told Sharon and Helo she was

dead," Kara explained, the words rushing out of her as her heart raced.

"Peepee," Kaylee exclaimed at the mention of Helo.

"Good Lords," Lee whispered then he stared at Kara angrily as he rose from

the bed.. "That was almost a month ago, Kara! How could you have kept silent

about this all this time?"


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

Kara took a step towards Lee. "Look, it's not something I'm proud of, okay?

Like I said, I was pretty pissed and you had nearly died. I wasn't-"

"Kara, this is her child for frak sakes!" Lee hissed. "Never mind the whole

toaster/human thing makes my skin crawl. You..." he shook his head and Kara

couldn't look at him. "You had no right, Kara."

He looked so dissapointed in her. Kara wanted to explain that at the time

she felt justified. That a part of her still did think that Sharon should be made to

suffer for what she had put them all through. Kara didn't say think she should say

this. She still couldn't just let him take the righteous high road though.

"No right?" she burst. "Do you not remember what her kind did to Kaylee?

Sharon was going to let her die, Lee. Sharon was going let Kaylee suffocate as her

tiny lungs filled with fluid and got more and more infected. So don't frakking stand

stand there and tell me I had no right to make that bitch suffer!" Kara hadn't meant to

let her rage overcome her, but now it was too late.

"You think I don't hate her as much as you do for what she did? Oh, I forgot,

I'm just Kaylee's father. I didn't give a shit at all when she got sick. I didn't feel like my

heart had stopped every single time that child had to struggle to breathe, or had a

coughing fit in my arms-"

"Baaaahhhhhhh!" Kaylee screamed covering her ears and squeezing her

eyes shut.

Lee went still and white in front of her and as Kara watched Kaylee she had a

brief flash of memory. She was about 4 or so and she was sitting in the corner, the

broom handle propped againt her back as her mother raged at her in the kitchen.

For a second, Kara's nostrils filled with the dank bitter smell of beer and she had to

take a step back. Her hands were over her small ears, rocking back and forth.

And she was looking at that exact image refelected on Kaylee's face.

"Gods...I can't. I have to-"

Lee reached out and grabbed Kara's wrist. "Oh no you don't. You're not

running out now." He eased his grip but held up a finger in warning that she was to

stay put.

Kara wanted to clock her husband in his nose but she didn't move when she

noticed that he was turning to kneel down to Kaylee.

"Sweetie? Look at daddy." Lee reached up and pulled Kaylee's hands off

her ears. Little blue eyes met his and they were obviously none too impressed with

him at the moment

"Dee! Meeemee, Bah!" Kaylee exclaimed, her lips quivering and her eyes

glistening with unshed tears.

"I know we were pretty loud, huh? Sorry about that," Lee gathered Kaylee up

up into his arms and stood up. "It's okay, honey. Mommy and daddy were just

talking, okay?"

Kara snorted and Lee glared at her in warning. Fine, she got it. It was about

Kaylee right now. She took a deep breath and reached a hand up to Kaylee's back.

"It's all right kiddo. Daddy's right," Kara barely got the words out past her

clenched teeth.

"Meeee, ayyyy?" Kaylee asked, turning and reaching for her mother. Kara bit

back her grin of triumph that their daughter wanted her instead of her precious

'deedee' right now. But it bit her in the ass when Lee said, "Hey Kaylee. How would

you like to go see Sharon?"

Kara glared at him. "Like hell,"

"Yes, you are. I'm gonna go see my father. Kara, you have to tell-"

"You do it if you're so into confessions." Kara turned away from him and went

to try and get Kaylee back to bed.

Lee followed her. "I'm not the one who kept a secret they had no business

keeping. You're not putting her to bed. You're going down to the brig and you're

taking Kaylee to see Sharon-"

"Shaaaaaa!" Kaylee agreed clapping.

"and you're going to tell Sharon that her daughter is alive."

"Or what, Lee? You won't put out?" Kara challenged mockingly.

"Dammit, Kara this isn't a frakking joke!" Lee grabbed her, making Kaylee's

eyes go round. For his daughter's sake Lee made a visible effort to reign in his

temper. "She's been grieving for a child who's still alive. I know a little something

about that, even if I never got to hold Jamie in my arms that doesn't mean I don't

think about him and miss the kid I never knew every single day."

"What and I don't?" Kara asked, not wanting to go down this path, but Lee

had started it and it seemed to be an unstoppable train, hurtling down to what could

only be a horrific crash.

"Yeah well, you kept that little tidbit to yourself too, didn't you?" Lee shot

back.

Kara didn't think about the fact that she was still holding Kaylee, she just

hauled back and slapped Lee. But the blow made her arm glanced sharply off the

side of Kaylee's head.

The three of them looked at each other for a stunned, suspended second

and then Kaylee broken into a wail the likes of which Kara had never heard, nor

hoped to hear again. It was a slow starting, low pitched, heartbroken sound.

"Take her, oh Gods, Lee. Take her," Kara pleaded trembling, afraid she was

going to drop her child because Kara's knees were shaking so bad she didn't think

she'd be able to stay upright.

Lee didn't argue this time. Kaylee eagerly went into her father's arms and

buried her face in Lee's shoulder as her body shook with small sobs.

Kara stared at the red imprint of her hand against Lee's skin then pushed

past him into the bathroom where she threw up Kaylee's birthday pancakes into the

toilet.

Somewhere, Karen Thrace was laughing her dead ass off, Kara thought as

she sat on the floor next to the toilet. She had hit her child! She had hit Kaylee. The

words played themselves over in her head making the bile in her throat rise higher

until she had to throw up again. How could she do something so fundamentally

wrong to that sweet little piece of her very soul. My Gods, Kara thought, the tears

coarsing down her cheeks. Especially after everything that she'd been through.

It was a few minutes before Kara couldn't hear Kaylee crying anymore. She

wondered if Lee had finally put her to bed or if he was waiting for Kara to come out

so he could force her to go come clean with Sharon. Gods, she just couldn't do it.

Not today.

A soft knock on the door made her jump.

"Kara? Are you okay?"

Kara gave a bitter laugh. "Not so much, no."

A beat of silence. "Can I come in?"

Kara crawled to the door and opened it slowly. Kaylee stuck her head

around the door hesitantly after Lee stepped in to the bathroom.

He didn't say anything, just put his arms around her.

The kid was terrified of her. No frakking wonder. Kara's face crumpled and

fresh tears filled her eyes. Kaylee stepped forward and patted Kara's raised knee.

Then she leaned her head down and kissed it. Kara choked on a sob.

"Meeeemeeee no bah," Kaylee tilted her head and rested it on Kara's knee.

Kara hesitantly raised her arms a fraction of an inch, afraid Kaylee would turn

away from her and back to Lee.

Kaylee fell into her arms and Kara squeezed her so tight she was afraid

she'd hurt her. Again. No, never again, Kara vowed fiercely. She looked over

Kaylee's head at Lee. "Tomorrow," she promised him. "I'll tell her tomorrow."


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

He didn't even bother denying it, Lee thought with a sense of incredulous betrayal. The force of his feelings

surprised him. He felt indignant on the base level. His father had taken someone's child away. It was wrong. No moral

ambiguity there. His father had let Helo and Sharon believe their child was dead. After what the man knew about how Lee

had felt about losing his own son, how could he...? But it was more than that. It was the

knowledge that Lee saw Hera the same way he saw Jamie. A little baby. Human. Innocent. When the frak had that

happened? Sharon was a toaster. Not a human bone in her body. But yet, Lee was starting to see her grief in the

same way he saw Kara's and his own. The kid was half toaster.That meant it deserved to be tossed out the airlock

like the evil creature it was, didn't it? If it were helpless as a baby now, it would damn sure grow up to be an evil

monster like the other Cylons. Like Sharon? So why was he here pleading her case after what she had nearly

done to him? Was it because when he thought of that tiny helpless infant, he saw his son and pictured how Kara

had grieved for him? Now Lee watched his father, sitting behind his desk with a clear conscience, and just shook

his head.

"How can you justify what you did?" Lee asked.

William bristled, the chair beneath him creaked with the action, splitting the heavy silence in the room. "I

don't need to justify my actions, my decisions to the CAG."

Lee grit his teeth and stood straighter. "That's crap. You think anytime things get a little complicated that you

can hide behind that godsdamned uniform. You do this every time. I am not here as the CAG dammit! I'm here as

your son and I want some frakking answers!"

"I know what you're doing, Lee. You're comparing that thing to Jamie. Knock it off." William hissed getting to

his feet.

Lee didn't dare step back, knowing that was what his father expected. For Lee to back down. To cower

under the vehemence of his words. "All right. You wanna go there. Let's go there. Knowing what happened, how I

felt when I learned about my son, how could you have let Helo believe Hera was dead? She's their child. They

have a right-"

"You would have done the exact same thing. It's a Cylon, Lee."

"Half," Lee shot back. "And you're right. Once I would have done the exact same thing. All toasters should

be thrown out the airlock or blown to bits in the frakking sky. I still believe that. And in a perfect world there would

no grey area. But this is not a perfect world. You know why? Because we're losing what

makes us human in the first place. It's them or us. But guess what? There is a hell of a lot of grey in the world.

Once we lose our compassion, our common decency we become no different than the Cylons."

"You sound like Zarek and that garbage he spouts about letting us all govern ourselves. You need us to

make the ugly decisions so your hands don't get dirty. You should have let Kara shoot him when she had the

chance."

"Don't change the subject. What you did was wrong. You want black and white. There it is. We don't kill

children. Any children." He always considered himself a practical man. Kara was more inclined towards destiny

and such. The choices you make shape the person you are. Was a baby Cylon-half. He had to keep reminding

himself about the half, who was born in the way humans were already programmed to evil? Or could they be

raised to be good?

"Sharon nearly killed you."

And chose to save him at the last minute. What did that mean?

Lee narrowed his eyes at his father. "You think I forgot that? I'm not doing this for her. If this was just about

Sharon, I would have held the airlock open for her myself. It's not. Where is Hera now?"

"That is none of your concern," William said with irritating calmness. He sat back down. "Dismissed,

Captain."

Lee's blue eyes widened. He dug his nails into his palms trying with all his might to remind himself that he

loved his father and it would be wrong to tear the old man's head off. "Dismissed huh?" He seethed. "Not frakking

hardly, Sir." Lee added the last bit with a stiff smile.

Kaylee started dancing in Kara's arms as soon as she saw Sharon. "Shaaa, Shaaaa, Beeeee Beee

Peeee,"

Kara let the kid go on. There really was gonna be no easy way to break her news so who could blame her if

she let her 'can't carry a tune in a bucket' child buy her some time.

Sharon smiled and moved towards Kaylee. "It's so good to see you sweetie," She extended her hand

through the bars. The guard pointed his weapon in warning and Sharon pulled her hand back.

"Open up," Kara insisted to the guard. She briefly wondered if Sharon would attack her once she heard

what Kara had been keeping from her but she dismissed the thought. Not with Kaylee. Kara didn't want to admit

Sharon could be soft about anything after she nearly killed Lee but she knew how Sharon felt about Kaylee. Not to

mention how she felt about Helo. Fine, Kara had to put her feelings inside and ugh, do the right thing. But she

didn't have to frakking like it.

"Excuse me?" the guard asked.

"Did I stutter?" Kara asked narrowing her eyes. "Let us in."

"No, Lieutenant, it's just that-"

"It's just that I'm your superior officer so open the cell," Kara snapped.

Kaylee was extending her little arms through the bars. "Shaaaaa,"

Once she was inside, Kara braced herself. And still couldn't do it. "You wanna hold her?"

"Can I?" Sharon asked, her voice trembling and tears glistening in her eyes.

Kaylee started tilting her head side to side when she was in Sharon's arms, wanting her to hum that song

she liked to hum to the little girl.

"I was afraid you'd never forgive-"

"I haven't," Kara informed her, feeling no real satisfaction at the flicker of pain in Sharon's dark eyes. "That's

not why I'm here."

"Oh," Sharon said softly.

"All right. There's no real ease way to get this out so I'm just gonna come out with it. Hera's alive."

Sharon blinked and took a step back. "Wh...What?"

Kara closed her eyes. Might as well go all in now. "You're kid. The old man and Roslin told you she was

dead. She's not. They shipped her out to be adopted by some family."

Sharon shook her head and kept moving back, her eyes flling with tears that spilled over down her cheeks.

"That's...that can't be...they wouldn't,"

"Yeah well. They did. I'm sure the old man thought he was doing the right thing. She is a toaster after all-"

"She's my child!" Sharon shrieked and Kara bit her tongue, remembering that she knew Sharon was right.

Kaylee stared at Sharon, open mouthed at her outburst. She turned towards Kara, lower lip quivering.

"Meeeeee,"

Kara took her back. "Look, I thought you should know, okay?"

"I don't understand. How did you find about this? How can I even believe-"

"Leoben," Kara explained.

Sharon stared at her. "Leoben," she whispered. She dropped onto her cot, her fingers tightening in the grey

blanket that itched. "Leoben." Dark bleak eyes stared up at Kara. "Since Leoben. You've known all this time my

baby was alive?"

"Yeah," Kara admitted, her face heating with shame.

"You frakking bitch. You self righteous, self-important bitch! How could you? I'm not even just talking about

me but how could you keep something like this from Karl? You're supposed to be his friend and you keep his child

away from him? God was right to take your baby away from you," Sharon hissed.

Kara bolted forward to wrap her fingers around the toaster neck but caught herself, remembering she still

had Kaylee in her arms. "Consider yourself lucky. And be grateful I told you at all" Kara spat.

"Right, cause that's the way you humans want it. Us at your mercy. We must never forget that you are the

created us. You use us as your excuse for everything don't you? God forbid you all should take any responsibilty

for the mistakes you made. You kill and you deceive and you're vicious and cruel and it's all our fault somehow.

Let me tell you something, Starbuck. We pale in comparison to you," Sharon seethed getting to her feet. "So if you

want me to fall at your feet and thank you for letting me live with my grief when you could have told me the truth

weeks ago. Well you can go frak yourself."

"How convenient of you to forget that you nearly blew up my husband." Kara tossed back.

"I did what I had to to protect your child, what I had to to protect this fleet. If I refused to put that bomb under

Lee's seat than they would have known that I had turned to your side and you need them to believe I'm still loyal to

the Cylons. If the Cylon resistance has any hope of defeating the other models, they have to believe I'm still on

their side. There are those of us who want the killing to stop, who only want to live in peace and leave you alone.

I never intended for Lee to die. I stopped it before it went to far but it

had to go far enough so that they wouldn't suspect that I had been the one to stop it. I will not apologize for doing

my duty."

"Nice speech. Are you done?" Kara sneered, not wanting to see the truth in what Sharon was saying.

"Not quite. You know Hera is alive. You tell me where she is."

Kara held her gaze. "I don't know."

Sharon watched her, unsure of the sincerity of that statement. "And would you tell me if you did?"

"I came down here didn't I?" Kara pointed out.

"Yay!" Kaylee exclaimed throwing up her hands.

Kara met Lee in the hall, she imagined her expression matched his. "You look like you had as much fun as I

did."

"Probably. He just stood there like, how dare I question him?"

"Great, so what now?"

"Now, I go have a chat with President Roslin."

"Pizzie!" Kaylee shrieked in Kara's ear, her exuberance making Kara wince.

"Can I come watch?" Kara asked with a grin.

"Isn't there one more person you have to tell?" Lee reminded her.

Kara's grin faded. "Can I come watch first?" She covered Kaylee's ears, pressing her her small head down

against her shoulder and covering her other ear with her free hand. "I promise to do nice dirty things to

you if you let me put this off a little longer."

Lee raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"Let me come with and you can make a list."

The two of them left Kaylee with Cally and took a shuttle to Colonial One. Lee whistled a little and Kara

grabbed onto the brief respite of happy before she had to face her best friend tearing her head off. She was gonna

miss her head.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

"You get the feeling she knew that was coming?" Kara asked as she and Lee left President Roslin's office and

headed for the shuttle back to the Galactica.

"I bet my dad called her the second I left," Lee said through gritted teeth.

Roslin had lived up to her reputation as steel encased in velvet. She was the picture of perfect gentleness and

politeness as she told them in no uncertain terms that the issue of Hera was none of their concern and she stood by her

decision to hide Hera away.

"My only other comment on the matter is you should consider yourselves fortunate that the child is alive. But Cylon

or not, my conscience would not let me kill a child. So I did the second best thing. I will not apologize for doing what was

best for this fleet."

"So what the frak do we do now? I love the old man but we can't let them do this, Lee." Kara said climbing into the

shuttle waiting in the hanger bay for them.

"Well, I can bet my last cubit that once you tell Helo he's gonna go after his daughter. We start there," Lee offered.

Kara gave him a wavering smile as she strapped herself in next to him.

She did not want to do this. Of all the things she had to do in her life so far, this was going to be one of the

hardest. Kara was always letting her emotions rule her judgement and once again, it was biting her in the ass. She

watched Helo pounding away at the long grey punching bag in the center of the room and her heart leapt up into her

throat. This was gonna hurt. He caught her in the doorway and threw her a wide smile.

"Hey, Starbuck. In the mood for a beating?" He held up his black gloved hands playfully, sweat shining on his face

and sliding down his neck.

Kara took a deep breath. "Can we talk?"

The seriousness of her tone caught his attention and he nodded. He pulled the gloves off and took a seat black

leather cushioned bench that ran along one side of the room.

Kara reluctantly followed, her feet heavy. _Lords of Kobol, help me. Let him forgive me._

"What's up? Let me guess, you've finally killed Lee and you want me to help you hide the body?" he joked.

"No," Kara replied, her mouth dry.

"Geez, Kara. What's going on? You look like someone just shot your dog. If you had a dog."

Kara cleared her throat and sat down next to him. "When the Leoben came on board. He told me something." She

looked down at the stretch of blue mat between her feet, one black shoe flush with Helo's white sneaker.

"Look Kara, you can't put anything thing into what that mind frakker tells you. You know he's just chipping away at

you, trying to get his advantage."

"It wasn't about me. It was..." Kara licked her lips. Gods she was so sorry she hadn't told him this sooner! How

could justify this? Her anger seemed so paltry an excuse compared to what she was about to do to her best friend. She

could use it as an excuse for keeping it from Sharon but Karl?

"Karl, he told me that Roslin and the Old Man had lied to you about Hera,"

Karl stiffened next to her. "Wh-What do you mean lied? What about Hera?"

Kara squeezed her eyes shut, wishing she was anywhere else. "She's alive, Karl."

Karl's eyes widened. He opened his mouth then closed it a few times as the information registered. He shook his

head. "No...He's, he's frakking with you. It's bullshit, Kara. I know she's dead...I know."

"Roslin confirmed it," Kara forced herself to keep going. She had to get it out before she lost her nerve. "I asked

Adama and he did too."

He stood up and rubbed his head, his eyes shifting frantically as he tried to understand what this all meant. "Wait.

No, they were there," Karl insisted, his breath coming in short pants. "They were out there and then Doc Cottle came in

and-," he looked down at her and Kara raised her gaze to his, like a prisoner awaiting execution. "What are you saying,

Kara? That they were outside the room and they told Cottle to tell us Hera was dead?"

"Yes," Kara admitted, the word easing out her like it was being pulled from her gut.

"Why? Why would they...My Gods, Kara. Where is my daughter?"

"I don't know, I swear," Kara replied quickly. That at least she could give him, she personally wasn't keeping him

from his daughter.

"It's because she's part Cylon, right?" Karl asked bitterly. "After everything I've given to this frakking ship this is

how...They took my child."

It was on the tip of her tongue to explain their reasoning but she just couldn't do it, not only because she didn't

agree with it herself, she also didn't want Karl to turn his rage on her. That would come soon enough.

"I have to find her," Karl began pacing in front of Kara, fury and nervous energy filling the room and making both of

them tremble for very different reasons. "Does Sharon know yet? I have to go tell her-"

"She knows, Karl. I told her," Kara said, digging her nails into her palms.

"You told her? When?" He asked, his paces slowling until he stood still in front her. "Wait. You said Leoben told

you this. I haven't heard anything about the Cylons boarding us again. When...? No," he said softly.

Kara closed her eyes at the sound. It was a mix of a plea and dissapointment.

"Kara...Look at me," he asked, his voice hitched with emotion.

She couldn't stop the tears from filling her eyes as she raised her gaze to his. He looked so...devastated. Her heart

twisted in her chest knowing that she put that look on his face.

"You knew?" he asked her, his voice thick with disbelief. "Since Leoben? How many times have you seen me since

then? You stood there and you invited me to your daughter's birthday party knowing I was grieving for my own, knowing

that I didn't have to be grieving for her. I thought..." his eyes glistened. "You were my friend, Kara."

Kara's tears rolled down her cheeks. _Were._

"Why? You know what? No. I don't give a frak why. Just get out," he said sniffling, his voice going harsh and cold.

Her head was on level with the clenched fists at his sides. "Karl, I can't expect-"

"You're godsdamned right. Don't expect a frakking thing from me. Ever. Not ever again. Now get out,"

"Karl, I just wanted you to-"

Karl reached down and grabbed her by her shoulders, dragging her to her feet. He pulled her towards the entrance

to the gym, his grip so tight that she knew she'd have bruises later. Her feet brushed the floor occasionally as he held her.

"I said get out!" he shouted in her face, pushing her through the hatch before slamming it shut behind her. Kara hit the

corridor wall painfully, a few passersby stopping in surprise.

Kara slid down to the ground and dropped her head onto her knees and tried to take deep steadying breaths.

"You okay, Starbuck?" Hot Dog asked moving towards her.

Shaking, Kara forced herself to her feet. She could not break down here. "Fine. I'm fine,"

She moved automatically to her quarters where Lee was waiting for her.

He took one look at her pale, tear-stained face and wrapped his arms around her.

Now she could break down.

He held her as she cried for almost an hour, explaining through her sobs how her confession had gone.

Lee left her resting on the bed and was on his way to pick up Kaylee when the alarm burst through the ship. He

made a quick detour to CIC. "What's going on?" He asked Tigh as he stepped next to the bald man spotting his father

talking to Gaeta.

"It's Agathon, he's broken Sharon out of the brig and is trying to get clearance to take a raptor off the dock."

Lee threw his father a dirty look when the old man met his gaze. "Congratulations," he spat turning and rushing out

of the room.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One**

Lee stopped in mid quick stride when he saw his wife stepping out of their room, rubbing her eyes blearily. "Cylons?" she asked.

He debated telling her, really did. But she would find out anyway and probably tear him a new one. "It's Helo," His heart squeezed in his chest at the flash of pain in his wife's eyes at the mention of her best friend. "He's broken Sharon out of the brig and is trying to hijack a raptor."

Kara's eyes widened in surprise and then she gave a quick nod. "Let's go." She moved quickly towards him, ready to follow.

Lee cringed inwardly and shook his head. "Kara, I don't think that's such a great idea."

"Doesn't matter. I have to help."

"And what about Kaylee?" Lee pressed, the little tyke came in handy sometimes and he didn't feel the least bit guilty about using her to tame his wild wife.

Kara faltered for a moment. "I left her with Addie, before I went to see Karl."

Lee liked it better when Kara had no women friends. He mentally scolded himself for the uncharitable thought. "Kara, I don't think he's going to want you to come along." Lee knew how that had to hurt her but better he do it than Helo. If Helo were to see her with him, well, punches might be thrown and Lee didn't want to have to kick a pilots' ass. He'd finally earned his pilots respect after a rough start and he didn't want to go back to the glares and snide comments behind his back.

"Lee, listen to me. I don't care," Kara repeated emphatically. "I need to make this right somehow. Let me do this,"

Lee sighed. He needed to move fast if he wanted to get to Helo and Sharon before his dad or Tigh did. _Let Tigh be drunk._

"Please," Kara hissed, her eyes blazing accusingly that he'd dared bring her to the point where she was begging.

"Gods, fine," Lee burst frustrated. "But so help me, you're gonna do everything I say, got it?"

Kara nodded, schooling her features in what Lee guessed was her attempt at a look of wifely obedience. She looked high, Lee remarked silently and pulled her along with him to go and try and keep Helo from being shot, Sharon from being thrown out an airlock, Kara from being physically thrown off the raptor by Helo, him-self from being thrown in the brig for killing Helo if the other man dared to cause his wife anymore pain, and Kara from imploding as she tried to let some one else call the shots.

Being the only rational one on this journey was going to be a bitch.

Helo stood poised to enter the raptor, weapon drawn. Five weapons were trained on him. The ground vibrated from the force of the craft, ready to take off.

Lee knew they had seconds before Helo was taken down. "Stand down!" Lee shouted at the guards. Kara pulled Lee's extra gun from the holster around his thigh and pressed the muzzle to the back of the big, black hulk of a man who was blocking her so that Helo wasn't yet aware that Kara was standing beside Lee. "I said stand down. That's an order," he snapped, making sure to look each of the five guards in the eye. "Langston, clear Lieutenant Agathon for flight."

"Uh,Sir," the raspy voice came hesitantly through the glass wall.

"I'm giving my authorization as Captain for this mission, Langston. Lay down your weapons, men." Lee hoped they'd be airborne before his father burst in and blew his story to pieces. He knew the second Kara stepped out from behind the guard because Helo's grey eyes narrowed but he wisely said nothing.

Lee stepped up onto the raptor with Helo.

"What are you doing, Sir?" Langston asked, his brown eyes wide behind the glass.

"Lieutenant Adama and my self will be accompanying Lieutenant Agathon on this mission."

"But the Cylon, Sir-"

"You, get off," Helo pointed the gun at Kara.

She jerked briefly as if she'd been slapped and clenched her fists at her sides. Her eyes reflected her pain but she stood her ground and Lee respected his wife even more than he already did. She was determined to make things right between her and her friend.

"Kara is coming with us or nobody makes it off this deck. Got it?" Lee pressed. "And get that gun away from my wife,"

Helo clenched his jaw, his eyes shifting from Lee to Kara uncertainly.

"You've got half a second. Choose!" Lee spat, his head beginning to pound from the infernal blaring of the alarm. "Get off the frakking raptor and report to the brig, pending charges, or let Kara and I on. Now."

"Why are you doing this? Why would you want to-"

"Dammit, Karl!" Lee yelled, staring at the hatch, expecting his father and another team of guards any second now.

"All right! All right, fine," Helo snapped.

Lee and Kara climbed on to the raptor and he gave the order to let them fly out.

"Molly?" Kara asked, surprised to see the woman who was supposed to be watching her child, sitting in the co-pilots chair.

"Kaylee's with my mother in law," the woman assured her quickly and then gave Kara a small uneasy smile. "Karl asked me to help."

Kara stared at her. "He asked you to help break his toaster wife out of the brig and you just thought, sure. Why not?"

"Let's get a move in, Molly, excuse me," Lee said strapping himself in after Molly vacated the seat.

She came and sat next to Kara against the wall as the door began to rise up and close.

"And I thought I was a glutton for punishment," Kara marvelled.

Sharon sat across from them, black eyes blazing with hatred.

Kara matched her glare. "You're welcome by the way."


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Adama's angry voice hissed into Lee's earpiece.

Lee sighed. The Astral Queen was merely 5 minutes away and he had tried to keep his voice nonchalant as he requested permission to land. Harven's voice showed no surprise at the arrival of Captain Apollo and so Lee knew, one, that Zarek had begun to put their plan into action and two, his dad hadn't had time yet to warn anyone of his son's mutiny.

_So much for that now,_ Lee mentally grumbled.

"Oh come on, Lords. Just a little while longer," Kara whispered behind him.

"I'm fixing your mess," Lee shot back to his father.

"Get yourselves back here. I'm going to lock you in the brig myself. Tell your wife I'll gladly toss her insubordinate ass in the cell next to yours."

Lee sincerely doubted that, especially when he added Kaylee into the equation. Once again, Lee thought his little girl was proving very handy.

Kara sighed. "Wow, I almost made it five years without getting tossed in hack again. I knew the whole domestic thing couldn't last all that much longer."

"You're welcome," Sharon sneered, tossing Kara's early sarcasm back in her face.

"Aw isn't that nice? Toasters can make jokes. Do you have press a special button for that chip?" Molly asked, her eyes narrowing hatefully at Sharon.

"All right, that's enough," Helo warned turning back to face them.

Lee ignored them. "No, Sir. What you did was wrong. Plain and simple. Shoot us down if you can live with that,"

"You know I won't do that, Captain," Adama's said curtly. "But as soon as you dock, you'll be met by armed guards and placed under arrest,"

"Hmm, talk about irony," Kara cracked.

"You do what you have to do, Apollo out," he clicked off the channel to the Galactica. Harven's voice came through next asking for his estimated time of arrival.

"And prisoner is on board?"

"Affirmative," Lee replied.

"Gods, Lee. I hope this works," Kara murmured, biting her thumbnail.

Lee said nothing. The plan simply had to work because the alternative was too awful to contemplate. They would almost assuredly be charged with mutiny and while Lee doubted his father would demand he and Kara be imprisoned. They would both be stripped of their ranks and dismissed from the Galactica. Lee once again wondered if what they were doing was worth what they could lose but his conscience would not let him leave Hera out their without her real parents, at the mercy of the Cylons. No. That was not an option.

The guards that Zarek had bribed were there waiting for them after Lee and everyone else had disembarked. Sharon's handcuffs were back on. Kara had been rewarded with a glare from her husband when she clicked the cuffs shut a little tighter than necessary.

Sharon walked between Lee and Kara, looking to everyone who saw, like a prisoner.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Helo asked when they stopped in front of the solitary confinement cell. It was the only place they could keep her without being seen. Zarek's men would keep watch over the area, keeping the other guards away until Lee returned for the Cylon.

Lee and the rest of them would meet Zarek on the Rising Star to try and find the couple that adopted Helo and Sharon's child.

"I'll do what I have to for our daughter. I'll stay in here forever if that's what it takes," Sharon vowed.

"It won't come to that, but at least you'll be safe hidden away here. We'll come back for you as soon as we can. The guards will let you know when we learn anything." Lee said curtly, anxious to get moving. The faster they got off the prison ship, the harder it would be for his father to track them down.

Sharon hesitated glancing from Lee to Kara and Lee thought she must be struggling with her gratitude. None of them were quite ready for declarations of a truce so Lee turned away with Kara and Molly. Helo who pulled his wife close and kissed her before walking away with the rest of them.

Lee felt a twinge of guilt when he heard the cell door lock with a loud clang.

Zarek greeted them on the Rising Star, his smile wide and gloating as he extended his hand to Lee. "Captain, a pleasure."

"That makes one of us," Kara grumbled as Lee took the former prisoner's hand reluctantly.

Tom Zarek then extended his hand to Kara who made no move to take it. "Lieutenant, good to see you and how is the little one? Though forgive me but I have a hard time seeing you knee deep in diapers and formula,"

"Yeah well, don't strain yourself. Can we get a move on please?"

"Ah Lieutenant Agathon. Can I just say how outraged I am on your behalf? President Roslin and Commander Adama really do seem to think they can simply rule over us all with no thought to the basics of human decency."

He looked blankly at Molly. "Forgive me, you are?"

"Lieutenant Molly Cartwright. Along for the ride, Sir," Molly replied extending her hand.

Kara grimaced at the young woman and shook her head. "We don't like Zarek. He's not good people,"

Instead of being insulted, Zarek simply laughed. "I suppose it was a bit much to expect gratitude,"

"Somebody forgot about the fact that he took my husband hostage years ago. That must explain how you sleep at night,"

"Yeah, people in glass houses and all that," Helo commented, glancing briefly at Kara before turning away from her.

Kara clenched her jaw and Lee could see how hard she had to restrain herself from snapping back at her friend.

"All right, tell us what you've been able to find out so far. We're short on time," Lee reminded them.

"Yes, come with me and we can talk," Zarek insisted turning to make his way through the bar to the hotel rooms.

"Are you sure there's no way to do this without this frakker?" Kara whispered hanging back with Lee as they followed Zarek to his room.

"Trust me I wish there was but Zarek is the only one we've got outside of those loyal to my dad who can ask the right questions and stay under the radar. He's got the contacts Galactica doesn't."

"Wolves in packs,"

"Exactly," Lee replied.

"And what's in it for him?" Kara asked.

"You don't wanna know," Lee sighed.

"Probably not but you're gonna tell me anyway," Kara touched his arm, pulling him back further.

"He's making noise about running against Roslin in the next election. He made me promise him my vote."

"Ew, no!" Kara hissed. "Tell me your gonna back out after this."

"You know I can't do that," Lee said. "We made a deal,"

"Yeah, you and your frakking scruples." Kara squeezed his arm. "Now I'm not one to give a frak about politics but I'd rather vote for a monkey than that ass,"


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

Zarek stood with his hands stuffed confidently in his pockets, regarding them all as a scientist peering in on lab rats. There was a definite gleeful spark in his eyes as he watched them glaring at him with growing impatience.

"Care for a drink?" he made a move to the snifter on the steel table propped against the wall.

"Lee, let me shoot him," Kara hissed.

"You're a straight to the point kind of woman, Starbuck. I can respect that," Zarek said giving her a mocking nod. "Well, let me start by saying that the adoption was arranged by your dear President Roslin, and the Almighty Adama before Sharon Agathon even gave birth. This was not a last minute desperate attempt to save your fleet from an innocent baby, but a cold calculated plan to rid humanity of something they deemed imperfect."

Lee stood against wall on the other side of the room, his blue eyes narrowing to two very annoyed slits. But his gaze didn't meet the other man's because his words rang a little too true to Lee's own take on the situation.

Kara's back stiffened and her mouth opened, ready to defend her leaders. But she caught the anger in Helo's gaze and closed her mouth. What defence was there really? Protecting the fleet is one thing. Keeping babies from their parents? Kara suddenly was hit with a pang of yearning for Kaylee. She missed the heavy warm weight of her baby girl in her arms. She mentally wished for her daughter not to do anything new until she could get back to her.

"They found a young couple. Wife couldn't keep her bun in the oven. They were well compensated for their silence."

"Did they know?" Helo asked softly.

Kara's hand instinctively moved up to comfort him. The soft yearning in his voice broke her heart.

"That Hera's a Cylon? No. I don't imagine they would have taken her if they'd known," Zarek said and Kara got to her feet, ready to deck the asshole for his frakking lack of tact.

Helo took a step back, his fists clenched at his sides. He turned away from all of them in disgust. Molly gently placed a hand on his back. "It's not fair. I know. I'm not trying to make excuses for them but fear is a very powerful motivator," she murmured. "It's gonna take a lot of time for people not to associate all Cylons with terror and violence."

"Yes. Especially if they keep attacking us," Zarek pointed out.

"Right. So we attack them. Then they attack us because we attacked them. Then we attack them because they attacked us and on and on it goes," Kara said shaking her head.

"Say it ain't so. Has motherhood turned the great Starbuck into a tree hugging pacifist?" Zarek asked mockingly.

That did it. Kara lunged at him, fist raised but Lee caught her quick around the waist. "I promise not to kill him, just let me break a bone or two,"

"Ah there's the Starbuck I remember. Now, shall I continue?" Zarek asked with mocking pleasantness. "Their names are Jaden and Hetty and they live with their little synthetic bundle of joy on the Pantheon."

Helo, unable to bear Zarek's sneering attitude towards his daughter one second longer, stormed towards the man and let loose with his fist, sharp across Tom Zarek's chin. The short, stocky man fell backwards, bouncing once against the edge of the bed before crumpling to floor.

Satisfied that they had the information they needed, Lee didn't bother leaning down to help Zarek to his feet.

"Ah, you're welcome," Zarek said, groaning as he straightened, wiping the blood from his mouth. "Captain, I look forward to counting you among my supporters come election time."

Lee sighed, disgusted with himself. "I won't forget,"

"And if you mention to anyone that we were here and where we're going, I promise you won't look so pretty anymore," Kara reached out and patted Zarek's cheek softly.

"I'm a man of integrity, Kara," he said. "I respect your mission."

"I don't think that word means the same thing in your head that it does in mine," Kara sneered.

The four of them left Zarek and made their way back to the raptor. Moving around was a good idea, Lee thought. No doubt, his father was tailing them, or sending someone after them to drag them back like errant children. Well, he could try, Lee grumbled stubbornly. But he was not about to give up until they found Hera.

That proved yet even harder when they arrived on the Pantheon to find that both Jaden and Hetty were no longer there.

"Not sure what happened. They just snuck out on a midnight shuttle a little over a month ago, leaving nearly everything behind," an old woman explained to them when they received no answer after knocking on the door to their small cabin. "Quite sad really. They were such a lovely couple and had the most adorable baby. Thick dark hair and the brightest eyes. Never made a bit of fuss that one,"

"And they didn't leave any information on where they were going?" Helo asked, his voice strained with frustration. His body was tight, ready to blow any second.

"Nothing," she said sympathetically. She reached out a wrinkled veined hand and placed it on Helo's bicep. "I'm sorry. Were they your family?"

Helo choked back a sob and squeezed his eyes shut. "My family." He cleared his throat and lifted his chin. "Family. Yes."

The old woman clucked her tongue and patted his arm. "I wish I could do more,"

"You've done a lot. Thank you," Lee said, giving her a small smile. He blinked, fighting the burning in his eyes.

The woman left them and they stood in silence. Helo turned to the wall and rested his forehead against the cool metal. He gave a growl of frustration and fisted his hand, driving it repeatedly into the wall four times before Kara risked taking a step towards him. "Karl," she pressed a hand on his back and while he stiffened, he didn't shake her hand off. Encouraged, Kara moved closer to him. "This isn't a dead end. It's not. We just have to take a bit of a detour, okay?"

"How the frak are we gonna find her now, Kara?" He asked miserably.

Lee watched the scene carefully silent, afraid to do anything to remind Helo of his anger towards Kara.

"Well, something happened to make them bolt. I'm guessing the Cylons learned what the old man and Roslin did and came looking for your daughter," she refrained from mentioning that this probably coincided with the Cylons boarding of the Galactica. "If you wanted to hide out, where would you go?" Kara asked with a sudden smile of triumph.

Helo started as the answer came to him. "Prometheus."


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

Kara hated the Prometheus. It brought back memories of her darker days and nights spent trying to forget her love for Lee Adama. Drunken and sleeping her way into oblivion, the Kara she was then…the Starbuck she was then was not the woman who was reaching for Lee's hand now. Her fingers tightened around his almost unconsciously.

Lee looked down in a beat of surprise, but gave her a tiny smile and squeezed her fingers back.

The noise was an irritating buzz in her brain as they pushed through the crowded corridors. Kara felt a sudden tug on her pants and when she looked down a boy, about 4 or 5 years old, was looking up at her with wide brown eyes. His face was streaked with dirt and…blood? Kara wondered, peering down at him to get a closer look. He lifted his hand to his mouth in an unmistakable plea. "Mamma?"

Kara blinked, her heart tightening in her chest. Again his fingers went to his mouth. "Mamma?"

"Frak," Lee swore in disgust, taking in the child whose clothes literally hung off of his tiny bony frame.

Kara crouched down so she was eye level with the little boy. "Where are your parents, kiddo?"

"Frakking bat. No good bat," he answered pointing at himself. Then again, he made the sign for food.

"What's he say-" Lee asked before the words became clear in his brain. Lee met his wife's gaze in mutual shock. He was suddenly rather glad the kids parents weren't here cause he would have likely shot both of them. _No good brat. _Gods! He dug into his back pocket, pulling out his wallet and handing the little boy a bill and getting ready to point him towards a stall selling some food.

The child took the money, looking it over in confusion for a second before promptly putting it in his mouth.

"No!" Lee, Kara, Helo and Molly all said at the same time.

The boy jerked, panicked, and tears filled his eyes before he turned to run away. Lee reached out and quickly grabbed him, grimacing as his fingers closed around nothing but skin and bones. "It's okay. It's all right." He cupped the boy's head gently.

Kara spotted a man making his way through the crowd, a bottle of beer in one hand and a thick sandwich in the other. His uneven step made it clear he'd already had a few bottles and the belly that hung over the belt of his pants showed that he wasn't exactly starving so without so much as a 'how do you do?' Kara snatched the sandwich out of his hand.

" 'ey Wasserpoblem?" the man grunted.

"I want your sandwich. This kid's hungry. Got a problem with that?" Kara asked, hand near the gun at her waist.

The man looked down at her hand and then narrowed his eyes but stepped away grumbling about how people just had no respect for others anymore.

Kara resisted the urge to shoot him on principle and instead turned back to the little boy who was pulling Lee's money out of his mouth and giving it back to him. His eyes widened at the sandwich. Kara sniffed it just to be sure the asshole hadn't doused it in beer and that it wasn't gonna make the little boy sick.

"Mamma!" he shouted, breaking Kara's heart. When he got his hands on the cheesy dripping sandwich he attacked it with relish.

"Easy, kid. Slow down'" Helo warned placing a hand on the emaciated shoulder.

"Fakking bat," the kid repeated through a mouth full of meat and cheese.

Helo ran his hand across his face and Kara could see the heartbreak on his face. This could be Hera. This could be the life she was living if the people who adopted her treated her like this child was obviously treated…or mistreated would be a better word. Molly sniffled behind the little boy before quickly reaching out to a passing guard, who was chugging back from a small silver flask and looked at her through a bleary alcoholic haze.

Kara coughed at the acrid liquor scent that emanated from him.

"Wachoo want?"

"Where are this kid's parents for God's sake?" Molly asked.

He gave the little boy a brief dimissive glance and snorted. "Beats me." He seemed to find this funny and snorted. "Nevah seenim 'efore"

Molly shook her head in disgust. "Right. Well, aren't you a credit to your uniform."

Helo stepped forward. "We're looking for a couple, Jaden and Hetty Carmen. They adopted a child a few years ago. A little girl.

"Carmen…Carmen…" he blinked and rubbed the back of his neck.

Kara and Molly both rolled their eyes in unison. Fully expecting his next words to be 'Nevah heard of them' but he surprised them by lifting his head and nodding. 'Yeah, yeah. Carmen, we brought him in for drunk and disorderly. We're holding him in the brig."

"We need to see him," Kara insisted.

"No can do. Visiting hours over. Come back tomorrow," he replied curtly getting ready to leave.

"Right, cause I'm gonna spend the night in this cesspool," Kara snapped.

Lee blocked the guard's path. "This is a military matter. My name is Captain Lee Adama." Lee stressed the Adama and that seemed to penetrate through the lush's drunken stupor.

He groaned in annoyance but acquiesced. "Fine. But just you and make it short."

"Hey, I'm Lieutenant Kara Adama," she objected, putting the same emphasis on her last name.

The guard blinked at her, narrowing his eyes as he studied her face. His gaze roamed over her body and he smiled. "Starbuck?"

"That's right." A brief flash of memory struggled to surface in Kara's mind but she just couldn't get a handle on it. He obviously could though and apparently, it wasn't a good memory.

His gaze grew steely. "You stay here."

"Why you little frakking-" Kara said.

"Fakking bat!" the little boy repeated, still enjoying his sandwich, slowing down now to make it last.

"I'll be back soon," Lee promised, squeezing her forearm.

"Yeah, we'll be…somewhere less putrid hopefully," Kara grimaced. She turned and lowered herself next to the little boy. "Hey kiddo. Up for a game of Triad?"

"Mamma?" he asked holding his hand out for more food.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

Lee coughed at the smell coming from the alcohol soaked man behind the bars. Jaden Carmen sat propped up against wall, knees drawn up.

"My name is Captain Lee Adama from the battlestar Galactica. I'm here-"

"Captain, huh," the man drawled, not lifting his greasy dark head. "That supposed to impress me?"

"No," Lee replied stiffening.

"Well, unless you're here to spring me, do me a favour and go frak yourself, Captain," he sneered.

"President Roslin arranged an adoption for you and your wife. She did this without the knowledge of the child's real parents-"

"The child?" Jaden snorted bitterly. "Do you know where my wife is, Captain Adama?"

"I was hoping you could tell me that. Hera's real parents want their child back."

At this Jaden broke into a full out laugh.

Lee stared at the man and then at the guard sitting at the table. The guard shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"My wife is dead, Captain. Just…dead. That's where she is."

Lee stepped back in surprise, a tight, chilled knot growing in the pit of his stomach. "Dead?"

" 'at's right. Some blond woman came banging on our door, raving about they were coming for the baby, they wanted the baby. So we ran. They found us anyway and my wife died trying to protect that…thing,"

The grief and disgust in the man's voice made it clear to Lee that he knew Hera was a Cylon.

"I'm sorry for your-"

"I don't need your frakking apologies, man." Jaden began to cry. "I just…I want her back…I want my wife back…"

Lee closed his eyes and tried to pull his focus away from the man's grief and back to the reason for this whole mission. "Do you remember who they were, the people who killed your wife?"

"Ain't you listening? The toasters frakking killed her!" He roared, dark eyes flashing with hysteria. "They wanted their own little monster back and so they killed my wife! They're welcome to that thing. I would have handed her over no problem but my wife…She was so good," he collapsed into sobs again. "So good."

Lee's shoulders sagged. Godsdammit. All right. The Cylons had Hera. Frak. Now what? Lee looked away from the sobbing, bitter man on the floor. Lee opened his mouth, feeling he should offer some sort of comfort to the man before he left but coming up blank. But there was nothing. The worst was still coming. How to tell Helo that the Cylons had his daughter? Making his way back to Kara, Lee could feel the beginnings of a bitch of a headache coming on.

He spotted them seated around a table in the crowded, smelly bar. The little boy's face was slightly less dirty, a pile of used napkins next to his empty plate and he was smiling, holding a few cards. Lee's heart lifted a little. Well, at least this was a good day for someone.

Helo jumped to his feet when he saw Lee, hope in his face.

Lee tried to keep his face expressionless as he walked towards them. "I have bad news," he said, deciding it would be best to pull the band-aid off in one quick motion. "The Cylons have Hera."

Helo's face went pale.

"Oh no," Molly groaned.

"Frak," Kara swore covering her mouth with her free hand, putting her cards down on the table.

"Fakking bat!" the little boy piped in.

"No, Gods, no," Helo pleaded, stepping back, nearly stumbling over a man seated at the table behind them.

The hulk leapt to his feet with a growl of protest. "Hey, man. What's your problem?" He demanded shoving Helo.

Helo turned to face him, grief and fear fuelling his anger. "Don't touch me," He pushed his hand against the brick wall of the man's chest.

The hulk came back at him, ready to fight but Kara, Lee and Molly stepped between them and held the two men away from each other.

"Easy, easy man it was an accident, all right? Just back off," Kara insisted.

The little boy dove under the table.

The hulk jerked out of Lee's grasp and turned back to his table.

"We have to go get her," Helo said, his voice strong with determination.

"Karl, you can't exactly go traipsing on to a Cylon ship and say, 'Excuse me, can I have my daughter back?' "Molly reminded him.

"No, but Sharon can," Kara pointed out. "It's your only shot, Karl."

Helo turned to her. "You're right," he said with a curt nod.

Lee noticed the air between the two friends was slightly less strained and felt relieved.

"So back to the Astral Queen?" Molly asked with a grimace.

"Never thought I'd be glad to see that place again but compared this pit it's practically The Rising Star," Kara said. "Where'd the kid go?" She asked noticing that the table was now empty.

Lee bent down and looked under the table. The little boy was looking warily at him.

"Comfy down there?" Lee asked lifting his eyebrow.

"Fakking bat!" the little boy blurted with a smile.

Lee rolled his eyes. "Still doesn't say anything else, does he?"

"Sure he does. Hey kiddo. Wanna come on out of there? I can get you another sandwich if you want," Kara promised extending her hand for the little boy to take.

"Mamma?" The child took Kara's hand and let her pull him to his feet.

"Speaking of which. I wanna find this kid's parents and give them each a kick in the ass," Lee said.

"Kick ass!" the little boy exclaimed.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

"We can't leave him, Lee." Kara pulled her husband off to the side. The little boy was happily munching on his second sandwich, staring across at Kara intently. Wherever she moved, his little brown eyes followed as if afraid his meal ticket would disappear.

Lee gave her a sympathetic but warning look. "What do you suggest, Kara? That we load up all the abandoned kids and take them home with us?"

"Would that we could," Kara replied softly. "No. Just this one. I want him, Lee."

Lee shook his head. "What do you mean, you want him? We can't just pick him up and bring him back with us." He gave a small laugh that he choked on at Kara's next words.

"Why not?"

Lee stared at her. "Because that would be kidnapping. Are you that eager to add on another charge to the impressive list we have already?"

"Kidnapping from who?" Kara countered. "Where are this kid's parents? I think we should take him and then if his parents eventually get their heads out of their asses and realize he's missing then we can have them brought up on charges."

Lee sighed. "As if that's why you want to do this."

"What?" Kara asked crossing her arms. Two bright spots of color stained her cheeks.

"_What?"_ Lee mocked lightly. "Kara I feel awful about what he's going through but what about Kaylee?"

Kara blinked at him in confusion. "What does Kaylee have to do with anything? She'll love having another kid around. She thinks Cally's Nicholas is her dolly."

"This kid isn't a baby. He's at least five and he's severely under developed, under nourished and ever other 'under' you can think of. We're in the middle of a war, Kara. How are we gonna handle another child?"

"I don't care," Kara insisted with a stubborn set of her jaw.

"You don't care." Lee rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry. Let me make that clearer, husband. I don't give a tiny rat's ass. I want him to come home with us."

Lee snorted. "Why am I not surprised? Look who I married. Maybe we can just-"

"Sir, we should get going if we're gonna get back to the Astral Queen tonight." Helo interrupted.

"You're right, Helo. But we have to figure out what our next step is before we tell Sharon what happened to her daughter."

"Come on, kiddo. We're gonna take a little trip," Before Lee could object, Kara extended her hand out to the little boy who took it eagerly with a dirty grin.

Lee gave his wife a-none-too-pleased glare.

"You can yell at me all you want when we're in the raptor."

"Oh good, so you'll be prepared then," Lee tossed back.

The little boy then extended his hand to Lee. "Kick ass?"

Kara burst out laughing but tried to stifle it when Lee stared at her in disbelief.

"Frak me," Lee groaned, but took the little hand into his own, his chest tightening at the feeling of the boy's grasp around his fingers. "This is just temporary," Lee warned his wife who was grinning at him with a smile he hadn't seen in far too long. He continued as they made their way back to the hangar deck. "We're just taking care of him until we can track down his parents and make them pay for what they've done…or not done, I suppose would be more accurate."

Kara's smile didn't waver.

"We're not equipped to handle him so as soon as we can get him adopted into a good family- Stop looking at me like that. I'm serious, Kara," Lee ordered, but his own grin was threatening, despite the firm resolve he was trying to hold on to.

"I kinda love you, you know," Kara whispered, leaning in close to him.

Lee gave a defeated sigh and brought his mouth down towards hers. He felt a sharp shove against his hip.

"No good bat!" the little boy insisted pushing Lee away from Kara.

Lee stared down at the little boy who, now that Lee was a good distance from Kara and her mouth, took his hand again. He heard a soft choking sound and saw that his wife had her lips pressed together firmly trying to keep the bubbling laughter from escaping.

Back in the raptor, Lee contacted Zarek and told them they were coming back.

"No matter how many sleazy contacts that man has; there is no way he's going to be able to get the Cylons to give back Hera to us. That one's gonna have to come from us." Lee said.

"Couldn't one of us sneak in?" Molly offered, letting the little boy play with her dog tag.

"Not alone. There'd be too high a risk any one of us would get recognized." Kara pointed out.

"Maybe you guys, but I could slip in. Say I'm working for Dr Freakweasel."

"No," Helo said. "It'd be too easy to check out your story. But thank you for offering."

Kara gave Molly a pointed stare, knowing quite well the reason for Molly's supposed altruism.

Molly stared back at Kara, unblinking and determined.

They really were gonna have to talk later.

"So we're all agreed. Boarding the Cylons is not an option. Any other ideas?" Lee asked.

"Not for us," Kara suddenly said, an uneasy option dawning on her.

"What?" Lee asked, turning around briefly.

"It's not an option for us. But Sharon could do it," she said slowly, looking up at Helo, watching understanding dawn on his face.

"Wait. How would that work? She could maybe get on the ship if she pretended to be one of the other-" Molly asked but Helo cut her off, his voice trembling with the enormity of what was being suggested and the fear that it was their only chance.

"The Resurrection ship."


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

Lee could feel Kara trembling against his back. He reached for her hands, resting on his chest and squeezed her fingers. He took a shaky breath, exhaling in a white puff of hot air meeting cold. Their trembling was only partly due to the chilly air in the bowels of the Astral Queen. Zarek told them it was the only place they'd be able to stay out of sight, considering that Adama had already sent a party to the prison ship searching for them, but Lee was sure the former terrorist got a gleeful sort of pleasure having Captain Adama at his mercy. If the great Apollo froze his balls off too, all the better.

Molly was seated with the little boy on her lap, entertaining him with the white clouds she could make with her mouth.

Helo wasn't there. Helo was in Sharon's cell trying to convince her that the only way to save their child was for her to essentially let him murder her.

No, Lee knew his wife's trembling wasn't because of the cold. Neither was his own. Both were thinking the same thing.How Kara had been forced to make an uncomfortably similar decision. But the Gods were not going to intervene for Helo. There would be no lucky out. Lee wondered if the Gods would take pity on Helo if Sharon wasn't a non-believing toaster and he shuddered. It wasn't as if Lee was all that religious himself, even if he did go through all the rituals and found himself muttering to invisible entities every once in a while but Kara believed more than enough for both of them. Somewhere, deep down, past the most logical parts of him was that secret little box where his more fanciful thoughts lived and it told him that the Gods had saved him that day.

And had used a non-believing Cylon to do it, Lee remembered with a jolt. "Do you think…" he let the unfinished thought trail off.

"What?" Kara asked, the word muffled against his back.

"Nothing. Never mind," he said softly backing up to press against the warmth of her body. Did the Gods hear the prayers of non-believers? Would Sharon's One True God intervene now? Lee wondered if she ever prayed.

"I miss Kaylee," Kara whispered, low into his uniform jacket.

Lee felt a deep tug in his heart and his eyes burned. "So do I."

"Snot and dirty diapers and all?" Kara teased.

"And peas up her nose and baby food in her hair," Lee agreed.

Kara giggled and then sniffled. "Frak. I want to go home. Or I would if there wasn't a cell in hack with our names on it."

"Soon," Lee promised. The door opened and a very bloody Helo came in standing in the doorway frozen as if he didn't know how to walk through it.

But the worst was the look in his eyes. Pain, the likes of which Lee was all too familiar with and which he never hoped to revisit, was there in Helo's eyes.

"I need help…w..with…her bo-" Helo stammered absently running a bloody hand through his close cropped brown hair, making the longer strands stand up with stickiness.

"I got it," Lee nodded, moving away from Kara.

Molly got to her feet and gasped at the sight of Helo, barely able to stand the weight of his grief nearly crippling him. She moved towards him and slipped an arm under his shoulder to try and keep him upright.

Kara jumped off the tall crate she had been sitting on. "Hang on." She reached for a small towel and struggled with the frozen faucet over the steel sink. Finally the tap sputtered and then gushed ice cold water. Kara squeezed the towel and then moved towards Helo who was swaying dangerously.

"Sit him down here," Kara pointed to a low crate in the center of the room.

The little boy was staring at the very bloody Helo. "No good boody bat?" he asked walking on his knees towards them.

Lee cringed, wondering how familiar the boy was with bloody scenes like this. He didn't seem all that impressed or surprised.

"You're gonna take a minute and then we'll go take care of the…Sharon," Kara said.

Molly stepped closer and reached her hand out to Kara for the towel.

"I got it," Kara assured her.

Karl didn't object when Kara stepped between his legs and began to wipe the worst of the blood from his neck and exposed arms which just showed Lee how far in his grief he really was. He didn't seem to care that it was Kara who tended to him, his one time best friend who he had grown to hate. None of that mattered now. She silently worked, cleansing a small bit of skin at a time and he let her.

"I'm so sorry, Karl," Kara whispered leaning over him to kiss the crown of his head.

Lee felt slightly out of place and almost ashamed watching the small intimate scene.

The little boy reached over and patted Helo's knee but the man didn't seem to notice.

"I'm so sorry you had to do that," Kara's voice was hoarse and she didn't need to raise her head for Lee to know she was crying. He felt the moisture in his own eyes and blinked to keep the tears from falling. "But just remember, you'll see her again, okay? You'll see her and the two of you will have Hera. This is just temporary. Focus on that, Karl."

Helo choked on a sob and his arms came up around Kara's waist. Burying his face in her stomach, Helo cried.

Lee took the little boy's hand in his and motioned for Molly to follow him out, leaving Kara to help Helo to deal with his grief and hopefully they could get around to healing the rift between them.

Trying to be as quiet as possible, Lee closed the door and walked with Molly and the little boy to prepare Sharon's body, so that the next time Helo saw her, when it came time to dispose of the body, she'd be clean and at peace.

Lee felt like it was the least he could do for the Cylon that had saved his life.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

"You and I need to have a little chat, Molly," Kara said as Karl slept in one of the bunks against the wall, over come by sheer emotional exhaustion. He'd come back after an hour with 'Sharon'.

Lee sat at the steel table, showing the little boy how to draw pictures…and keep him from eating his pencil.

"Kara, I know what you're going to say, okay? He's married. He loves his wife, blah, blah. But she's a Cylon, Kara. She's the enemy. You know it's never gonna work between them."

"She's not the enemy, Molly."

Lee looked over at her in surprise but Kara shrugged. "It's taken me a long time to say that, believe me. But…she's not like the others. She's saved us more times than I can count. Even with Lee…" Kara swallowed, trying to gather the strength to admit what she was finally ready to believe. "She saved his life, at great risk to herself. She went along with the Cylon plan just to make it look like she was on their side. She had to keep up the act for as long as she could. I don't pretend to like it but…I…guess I get it now. Maybe I'm getting soft,"

"The great Starbuck?" Lee asked. "Never."

She gave him the finger. "But the point is, he loves her. Nothing is going to change that. Believe me, many people have tried. Myself included."

"But he's your best friend, Kara. Don't you want him to be happy? I'm not saying I'm looking for wedding bells or any of that and this isn't about looking for a new daddy for Jared, which I know is what you're thinking."

Kara raised a sceptical eyebrow.

"It's not. Once was enough for me. Nobody could replace Jared's father and I have no intention of even trying.The way I loved Camdon…" Her face took on a soft, far away quality and Kara saw how much she must have loved her husband and still adored the memory of him. "I just…It gets lonely sometimes and Karl is such a good man. He's sweet and handsome. He's wonderful to Jared and he makes me smile like I haven't smiled in years. We could be good for each other. She doesn't deserve him."

"Because she's a Cylon and the Cylons killed Camdon," Kara pressed.

"Yes!" Molly hissed.

Kara crossed her arms across her chest and met Lee's gaze across the room. Lee sighed sadly and gave the little boy a distracted smile when the child lifted his paper to show him his work.

"You don't love someone because they deserve to be loved. You have no control over it." Kara explained.

Lee turned to her and gave a small nod.

"Lee and I loved each other since we were kids but…we broke up for a while and there was a woman. We hadn't been together for years. Lee dated this woman. But…we never stopped loving each other and because of that, a lot of people got hurt."

"Cylon's aren't people. They don't get hurt, Kara because they don't have feelings. They have chips and silicone and…whatever other synthetic crap they make them with."

"What about Hera? Sharon loves her daughter. She loves Helo,"

"It's all programmed, Kara. It's all a part of her mission for her God."

Kara shook her head. "No. The Cylons want her to destroy us. To betray us but she won't, because she loves her husband and her child."

"She couldn't. The Cylons couldn't feel like we do and then still be capable of the atrocities that they did."

"Why not? Human's certainly have," Kara shot back. "Molly, when you've lived in the world we live in a little longer…This war…it…" she shook her head. "You do things that shame you when you think about them later. I've had to kill, and not just Cylons either. For years I've tried to act like it's no big deal and I used to even enjoy the rush of going out there and doing what needed to be done."

She caught sight of the little boy looking up at Lee with a wide grin and felt a pang of need for her daughter so acutely it stole her breath for a second. "There's no real joy in destroying things. It gets really old after a while. I learned some important lessons the hard way, but I did learn them." She met Lee's gaze and her chest tightened at the warmth there in his eyes.

"It's easy just to just hate everything. But nothing good is ever easy. You can tell yourself that you need to hate all the Cylons for what they did. You can tell yourself that it's okay go after Helo because he's with a Cylon and they don't count. But is that really the way you want to live your life? Cause I guarantee you that hate will ruin anything you touch. That good thing you think you and Helo could have? It won't be worth shit if every time you look at his daughter, you see chips and silicone and synthetic crap because nothing good is ever easy. You can't be happy if you're carrying around all that hate. Trust me, I know. I've done it and it's not worth what it costs you." Kara smiled wryly.

Molly shook her head and Kara recognized that stubborn look in herself very well. A deep impatient breath told her that her words were penetrating, but Molly didn't like them. "Kara. I get you're looking out for Karl, okay? But-"

"This isn't just about Karl. I don't want you to get hurt either. This may come as a shock to you but I'm not so much with the girl friends. I tend to get along better with the guys."

"Shocking," Molly rolled her eyes.

Kara snorted but then took a deep breath as she forced herself to dig back through uneasy, uncomfortable memories. "I told you that there was someone else, when Lee and I had broken up and that we'd never stopped loving each other. Well when I said she got hurt…there was more to it than that. She found out about our past relationship and she could see that we still loved each other."

Kara watched Lee. His body was still, his head was down and she could see the flush in his cheeks.

"She and Lee, there was fight about…uh, me and there was an accident."

Lee turned to look at her, his blue eyes sad with the memory of Eve. Kara wanted nothing more than to go to him and kiss him, reminding him that there was nothing to do about the past. They could only look forward and be happy. Lords knew they had earned it.

"So because Lee and I were angry at each other, because we wanted to hurt each other, Eve died. Listen to me, Molly. Don't strike out against Sharon because you hate where she comes from. Don't pin your hopes on Helo. You're the one who's going to suffer for it. I don't want to see that happen, 'kay?"

Molly was silent, which Kara took as a good sign. Kara got to her feet and walked over to her husband.

"Mamma?" the little boy stuck out his hand.

"What's that hand for? You just ate, you greedy little monster." Kara lifted him off the crate and held his stomach to her ear. The little boy squealed and giggled. Kara wanted very much to squeeze him tight to her so he could keep giggling. "Nope, still full. What do we got here?"

The little boy lifted the paper to show her a drawing of what she guessed was a plane.

"Nice?" he asked.

Kara stared down at him in surprise. "Very nice." She rubbed the top of his head.

"Kick ass," the little boy wrapped a small hand around Lee's arm and moved a little closer to him.

Kara smiled and felt a bittersweet pang in her heart. She wanted this little boy. Not only for herself, but for Lee too. There would be no little boys for Lee. Not without this child. And Kara was sad that there would be no more children that came from them. She wished again that there would be. Just one more that came from both of them. That she and Lee had made together, that she could feel growing inside her.

The labour she could do without, but that feeling that after fighting so hard to be together, to have that love between them create something so good and pure. To feel that goodness and love inside of her, expanding and growing to become this beautiful thing that both of them would willing die for. Kara missed that elemental connection between them, to have their passion create this whole other life. She could feel her body warming with the desire to have that connection again. Her breath came slower as the frigid room got a little less frigid.

"Um, you think we can get some alone time?" Kara asked, resting her fingers against the back of Lee's neck.

Lee looked up at her in question, seeing if her intention was matched with his. "Hey, Molly. You think you can watch the kid for a little while?"


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

Lee drew her into his arms as soon as they found an empty bunk. Kara closed and locked the hatch to the long abandoned old guard's quarters and turned to her husband.

He nuzzled her neck and stroked her hair, groaning as her hands moved down to the belt of his pants. "In a hurry?" he asked, smiling, feeling about ready to burst himself. There was a thick layer of dust everywhere and an acrid musty smell in the air but it was private, and that was paramount right now.

Kara nodded, running her lips along his jaw, her tongue moving along the hint of stubble beginning to grow before capturing his mouth. "Very," she replied, nipping at his lips. She pulled his tanks up out of his trousers, letting her fingers slide across the flat, hard planes of his stomach.

There were no blankets. No pillow. Just a thin mattress on the bed. Not ideal, but it would serve its purpose, Kara thought, dipping her hand lower, past the waistband of Lee's boxers to feel him warm and thick against her palm.

Lee sucked in his breath and tightened his fingers in Kara's hair. "Gods, I missed this." He caught her mouth, reaching down with his free hand to cup her breast over her tanks. They hadn't made love in weeks. Between Kara's guilt over Helo, taking care of Kaylee and the demands of both of their jobs, their sex life had been relegated to a few distracted attempts ending either in exhaustion or interruption.

They both needed this, Kara thought pressing herself closer against Lee's questing hand as he slid his fingers up under her tanks to meet the sensitive bare skin of her breasts. Her breath hitched and she took his earlobe between her teeth.

Lee cupped her breast, running a thumb across along the curve of satin, warm skin before rising to stroke her nipple, making Kara whimper against the side of his face. He felt her move against him, kicking off her shoes and followed suit.

She pulled him towards the bed, but he stopped her. Lee pulled back and eased her pants down. "I think we should play catch up first. I've almost forgotten how you taste." He lowered himself to his knees and grinned up at her, watching her catch a beautiful full lip between her teeth in anticipation.

"I don't think I can wait," she admitted, a little breathless.

"Anybody comes through that door, you have my permission to shoot them," Lee informed her, kissing her belly before dipping a finger between her legs, the heat of her warming his face.

"If you do that, I'm gonna fall on my ass," Kara warned, her stomach tightening in front of him as he rubbed her very wet center with one finger.

"I'll catch you," Lee promised, taking the wet flesh with his mouth.

Kara bucked against him and cried out, a hand going to cup the back of his head to both bring him closer and to keep her upright. "Oh lords…"

He kissed her folds and pulled back. "Ah, I think it's coming back to me now,"

Kara whimpered and pulled his head back to where it was. She looked around frantically but found nothing to hold on to. Nothing but Lee. Her fingers gripped his hair tight, wishing it was longer.

Lee's hands cupped her bottom as his tongue ravaged her trembling center.

Her legs were spread, her knees were weak and oh Gods, she was coming. She was seconds away from a long needed orgasm and Lee happily obliged. Taking her most sensitive nub between his teeth gently, he suckled slowly. At the same time, he pushed two long fingers inside of Kara and felt the walls of her core clench and release, and then go tight, tight, tight as he pumped her.

Kara's blood was boiling. She no longer noticed the frigid temperature of the room. She felt hot, unable to breathe and her vision blurred as her nerves careened down to pool between her legs. Then the delicious explosion, sending delicious bursts of fire through her veins. "Yes!" she groaned, arching back and pushing down against his mouth. Her legs very nearly gave way but true to his word, Lee caught her. Sweeping her up against him, Lee got to his feet and moved with her towards the bed, falling on to it with her.

"Get inside me. Now!" Kara pleaded, once he'd divested himself of his clothes. She grabbed his arms when he moved over her and dug her nails into his biceps when Lee slid into her in one smooth hard thrust.

"Ah frak!" he swore, feeling her still convulsing around his shaft. He thrust his tongue into her mouth, tasting her, meeting her tongue and stroking it as his body moved greedily inside of her. Lee squeezed his eyes shut tight, for a few seconds, trying to shut out the naked passion on her face as she hungrily raked her eyes over his features. He wanted this to last long enough not to embarrass himself.

Kara wrapped her legs around his waist, bucking her hips up beneath him, meeting his driving thrusts with matched need. "Oh Gods, Lee. Oh Gods. So good…so good…" she moaned tightening around the hard, velvet steel of him. The angle of his thrusts made a sweet tight friction right against the swollen nub at her center. She reached down his warm, smooth back to cup his bottom, following the rhythmic undulating of his body.

Lee took her arms and raised them up above her head. Kara looked at him questioningly. "Too fast…" he panted and the grin on her face told him she understood.

Kara moved her mouth to his throat and sucked at his pulse, feeling the rapid flutter against her tongue. "Not fast enough," she purred in his ear before bucking her hips quick against him in counter to his slow movements.

"Ohhhhh, Fraaaaaakk…" Lee growled. Grabbing her hips, he pushed down, hard, holding her immobile. "You." Lee thrust hard, sending her up towards the headboard. "Frakking. Beautiful. Evil. Witch," A deep throbbing, thrust punctuating each word.

Kara caught hold of the silver bar that ran across the headboard and gripped it tight as her next orgasm rolled in growing waves through her body until she bowed up, the length of her body rubbing greedily along the damp length of Lee's.

Watching her screaming release triggered his own and Lee cried out her name as the electric burn of his orgasm started in the base of his spine before pushing out and up, burying him in exquisite, shaking explosions all along his body.

He fell onto his wife in a satisfied, liquid heap, feeling a blissful warmth wash over him as he felt Kara's kisses on the crown of his head while her fingers traveled along his spine.

"Well, let's not wait too long to do that again, deal?" Kara asked, her body rising and falling with each panting breath. Lee could feel her smile in his hair.

He might have said 'Deal.' Or he might have just grunted.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter Forty**

Kara felt his warm, moist mouth at the back of her neck and felt Lee's hand creep up along her ribs to cup her breast. She burrowed closer to him with a shiver, keeping her eyes closed to stay in her blissful half lucid state. His chest was warm against her back and one foot was rubbing the back of her calf. When his toes tickled the back of her knee, Kara let out a small giggle that turned into a moan when his palm grazed her nipple.

"We have to be getting back," he whispered in her ear. His warm breath against her skin made her body shiver, raising goose bumps along her skin that had nothing to do with the cold. Kara nuzzled her face in the collar of his uniform jacket. He had draped their clothes over them in lieu of the blankets in the closet that were in a questionable state. The sweat on her body had evaporated leaving any part of her that wasn't touching Lee, chilled. Kara turned, hoping to warm the front of her body against the furnace that was her husband.

"Do we?" Kara asked, running her fingers through the hair on his chest, stopping to tease a flat nipple with her forefinger.

Lee groaned and caught her mouth in a slow kiss. Kara raised her hand to his face, her fingers caressing the stubble on his jaw.

"Mmmm. Gotta shave," he murmured.

Kara shook her head. "Makes you look kinda dangerous. 'sides, stubble can be awfully fun against the right places." She took his hand and lowered it to her thighs. The skin was soft and very sensitive and if she looked, Kara knew the area would be flushed pink.

"Right places, hmmm?" Lee asked, his blue eyes teasing as his fingers crept up between her thighs to cup her warm center.

Kara's eyes fluttered closed and a greedy moan burst past her lips, which she locked on to his collar bone. "Do we have…?" she ran the tip of her tongue along his skin before reaching up to suck against his pulse, feeling its beats speed up against her mouth.

"No. But I don't care," Lee shifted himself closer to her. "C'mere," He hooked her leg up over his thigh, opening her up to receive a smooth, strong thrust.

"Ahhhh…" she sighed, tilting her hips to take him more deeply inside of her.

Kara felt Lee's hand got to her face as they moved together and he pushed her hair off her shoulder. "Is your hair longer?" he asked, moving his mouth down to her shoulder as his hips rocked against her.

"Mmmm. Captain Oblivious," Kara joked, biting his ear.

He chuckled; changing the rhythm of his thrusts, making him hit an especially sweet spot inside of her. Kara gasped and tightened her grip on his thigh, moving beneath her.

"Sorry, been busy,"

"Gotta cut it," Kara sighed, feeling the tension beginning, low in her belly.

"No. Don't do that. Could be fun in the right places," Lee growled grabbing her and moving onto his back so that she now straddled him. He pulled her forward so that her hair covered his head like a small golden curtain. "Beautiful." He whispered, tangling his fingers in it pushing up into Kara with short, deep thrusts.

Kara's breathing quickened and she pressed her lips together as little bursts of sharp sensation popped from where they were joined outward towards her stomach and breasts, making them grow heavy and her nipples draw tight with need.

As if reading her mind, Lee's hands went up to her breasts, cupping them as he drove up, counter to Kara bearing down. The small button of nerve endings at her core throbbed with each hard pass of Lee's cock, sending her further and faster towards ecstatic release.

"Now….ah frakking….frak…" Lee grunted and Kara felt him swell and pulse inside of her. She rocked her hips quickly, feeling her orgasm hovering just a breath away. She wanted to join him went he went over. Lee slid his hands down to her bottom and squeezed tight so that she clenched around him even more tightly. Kara gasped and gave a whimper as her entire body heaved up, drawn taut with the sweetest suspended frisson of nearly painful tension. Then her back arched and wave after wave of electricity pummelled her nerves until she was gasping and crying out Lee's name.

Lee bowed up, coming up off the mattress and driving hard one final time before Kara felt him release inside of her. He brought her back down over him when he fell back. They panted against each other, wet and sated, his breath hot and quick against her throat.

"Okay…" Lee said; his voice high and hoarse. "Now we can go back."

Kara laughed on top of him; her movements making him slip out of her. She felt a beat of dismay, not knowing when they'd have time to frak each other senseless again.

She didn't think Adama would let them have one cell for them two of them.

They got dressed slowly, reluctantly. Neither was in any hurry to get back to their mission.

Kara's mind drifted back to her conversation with Molly and how she had compared the woman's situation with her own. Eve. She never mentioned it to Lee, but Kara would sometimes light a candle for the woman he had loved. It was a secret ritual that Kara had done for years. She didn't really know why she did it. Was she looking for forgiveness from the dead woman? Kara liked to think she'd made her peace with Eve but she sometimes sat in the makeshift temple room on the Galactica and wondered what would have become of the three of them if Eve hadn't died.

"Hey. What's put that look on your face?" Lee asked, taking the edges of her jacket and working on the buttons.

"Eve," Kara admitted.

Lee's hands stilled and Kara looked up at him. "Do you…um…ever think about her?"

He looked at her for a long moment and then cleared his throat. "Sometimes. The guilt kinda creeps up on me. When I'm watching you sleep or watching Kaylee playing, I feel so lucky that for a few seconds I feel awful. I got everything I've ever wanted and she's…dead." He rested his arms on her shoulders and pressed her forehead against hers. "I try to imagine my life with her and I…I shudder. Does that make me an asshole? I think maybe we could have been happy; that safe kind of happy where we'd never argue so as not to destroy the perfect family picture. I'd be happy but it wouldn't be real. You and I, we're real. We're messy and flawed and I know that you must want to deck me at least fifty percent of the time because it's the same for me,"

Kara laughed and cupped his face in her hands.

"But I'm alive with you in a way that I never was and never would have been with her. May the Gods rest her soul but I wouldn't trade one minute with you for a lifetime with her. No regrets. What about you? Zak?" His voice closed around his brother's name.

Kara raised her mouth to his. "I loved him. But he wasn't you. That was my mistake and I'm gonna have to live with that. But no regrets. It's always been you, Lee. No do-overs. Not even if I could. May the Gods rest his soul."


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter Forty-One**

Eighteen hours. Lee was avoiding her gaze and Kara was doing the same whenever his eyes met hers. The question hung there between them. How much longer? Neither of them wanted to be the one to say it. Sharon should have sent word by now, some kind of message to let Helo know she had their daughter. At least that. They were prepared for it not to be easy to get Sharon and Hera back home but surely Sharon could have sent some word, somehow. She said there were Cylons who were on her side; fighting for peace, resisting the majority of the Cylon's desire to completely annihilate the human race. The Cylon resistance wanted simply to be left alone. A truce.

Zarek had a few connections to the Cylon resistance though he refused to give them up to Lee, assuring Lee that it was for his own protection, of course. If Adama asked, Lee couldn't tell his father what he didn't know. Lee figured they were in enough crap as it was. Zarek could keep his secrets.

But so far, there'd been no word from Zarek's contacts. Lee moved towards Kara and slipped behind her adding his warmth to the blanket that Kara had finally caved on, deciding dirty or not, she was too cold to care. He rubbed her arms slowly. The kid was wrapped under the blanket against her, fast asleep. Molly was curled up on a cot, her eyes closed. But Lee didn't think she was sleeping. Her eyelashes were fluttering unevenly against her cheeks. She was probably listening for Helo who was pacing outside the room, unable to rest. Lee had a feeling those two were a train wreck waiting to happen and his hope was to stay the hell out of the way.. Lords knew he had enough problems of his own.

His attention moved to Kara, whose head was beginning to loll forward. "Come on, let's get you to bed," he whispered slipping out from behind her.

"No," she moaned then jerked upright and repeated her denial with more conviction. "What if she sends a message and we gotta move fast? I'm okay."

"Well I'm not. I think I only got a total of three hours sleep so far. The other room is a little warmer."

"Mmph, by about one degree. Fine, but only for the kid's sake. Last thing we need is this one getting sick and sneezing snot everywhere."

"Of course," Lee smiled ruefully. His smile wavered when they met Helo in the corridor.

The younger man's eyes were so bleak that Lee's heart broke for him. "Something's wrong. They've done something to her or they're using Hera to keep her there, right? She would have sent a sign by now right? Right?"

"Karl, do yourself a favour and get some sleep. You look like hell," a hand on his arm softened Kara's words. There'd been a beat of hesitation on her part before touching him, their reconciliation still fresh.

"Can't. Gotta be ready to move."

Lee sighed. "The two of you could be related, I swear. Kara. Bed. Now." He placed his hands on Kara's shoulders and began to steer her to the room next door. "And let me have the kid. You look like you're about to topple over." He reached around her for the little boy.

"No. Me. Good," Kara tossed back in a similar monosyllabic tone. She tightened her grip on the warm heavy body against her. He weighed considerably more than Kaylee, but still, the sense memory was there and Kara felt a little calmer.

"Lieutenant, you get back inside and get some sleep. That's an order," Lee said firmly, looking at Helo.

"What are you going to do, Sir. Bring me up on charges if I don't go to sleep? Something tells me the brig is gonna be a bit full."

"Seriously, you two could be sharing a brain," Lee shot back, none too impressed.

Kara stiffened and turned to face Lee. Before she could say another word, Lee shoved her into the next room and shut the hatch.

"That was stupid," Kara explained.

"I'm sure it was. But you're going to have to be more specific about what 'that' you are referring to."

"You left him in there with Molly."

Lee waited for her to continue. Wrong thing to do apparently cause it earned him a punch in the arm. He forced himself not to flinch. His wife had an impressive right hook.

"I know you're famous for your obliviousness, Lee, but not even you can be that dense," Kara set the little boy down on the bed and covered him with her blanket.

"Kara, come on. We left him in there when we had our little break in here, remember?"

"He's a hundred times more vulnerable now, Lee."

"Kara, he's worrying himself into a heart attack over Sharon. I doubt he even knows how Molly feels. Now can we please, try and get some sleep? Gods know when we'll be able to again."

Kara fought a yawn at the mention of sleep but it came out anyway and Lee raised his eyebrows pointedly.

"You can stay up and give yourself grey hairs over Helo's love life. Lords know you've given me enough gray hairs. Me? I'm going to sleep." Hoping she'd get the hint, Lee flopped onto the bed. Kara gave a long suffering sigh and stretched out beside him.

"We really need to give him a name," Kara mumbled.

Lee was halfway to sleep and so the 'him' in question was a bit fuzzy. "Helo? Ow!" His wife also had a very sharp elbow that she dug purposefully into his side. "Oh," he added as the 'him' that she obviously meant made a deep grunting sound that seemed to powerful to be coming from so small a person. "Kara, I'll let you name him Stogie if you let me sleep."

They fell into tired silence and Lee could feel himself begin to drift before being pulled annoyingly back into consciousness by a knock on the door.

"Well, I'm nice and refreshed. How about you?" Kara murmured sarcastically.

"So help me, unless that's Sharon herself I'm gonna hit whoever is on the other side of that hatch." Lee groaned as he got off the bed and pulled the door open.

Zarek stood on the other side and Lee gave his wife a silent 'Can I hit him?' look. Kara rolled her eyes and stood up to join him. It was then that Lee noticed a very pale faced Helo and he immediately thought the worst. Sharon was dead. Really dead. What did the Cylons call it? Boxed. Lee gave a little shudder, imagining what exactly that entailed.

"My contact sent me this. I told her to stand by for orders."

Lee took the paper and Kara swore next to him as she read it silently along with him.

'_I'm sorry. I can't risk losing her again. I'm not coming back. Don't try to find us. I love you._

_Sharon_


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter Forty-Two**

"She's…not coming back?" Molly asked sitting on her cot. Kara turned and shot her a look that encompassed every promise of violence she could convey with her eyes. Molly glared back at her with indignation.

There were several indents in the metal of the wall on the other side of the room where Helo had taken out his rage and disappointment, effectively waking Molly and sending the kid scurrying under the metal table.

Kara was trying to coax the little boy out while Lee took care of Helo's split knuckles.

"Why would she do that? After everything…" Helo clenched his fist, causing more blood to seep from the cracked skin. Lee didn't scold him for it. He doubted Helo even felt the pain. "I have to find her, Captain. She's…My Gods…How could she just take Hera and leave me?"

"I don't know, Helo," Lee admitted.

Kara turned to look at her husband but he stayed focused on Helo. She bit her lip to stay silent. Her relationship with Helo was on shaky ground. He wouldn't appreciate that she could understand Sharon's decision and up to a point, even agreed with what the Cylon had done. That it caused her best friend such pain was something Kara wished could have been avoided.

"Come on, kiddo. It's all right. Helo's not gonna hurt you. He was just angry about something else. It's okay," Kara concentrated back on the little boy. He had his knees drawn up to his chest and his skinny arms covering his head.

"Noooooooooo! Bad! Bad! Bad!" He struck out at the legs of the table and Kara cringed, certain he was going to break his little fists.

"Okay. Playtime's over," Kara reached in and grabbed the kids shins and began to pull him out from under the table. He grabbed on to one of the nailed down table legs and held on tight.

"I have to go after her," Helo said. "She doesn't know what she's doing."

"The note said she doesn't want you to find her," Molly reminded him.

"I don't give a frak what that note says. She's afraid. She's not thinking clearly. The Cylon's must have done something to her," Helo said, his eyes wide with desperation.

Lee looked at him sympathetically.

"No," Helo grabbed Lee's collar. "No, really. How do we even know Sharon wrote that note? I have to find her. I have to bring them back home."

"Helo…" Lee warned.

"I know you've already risked too much by helping me this far. You need to get back to your daughter."

"Right, but you have to come back with us, Helo."

"I can't, Lee. Your father is gonna toss me in the brig as soon as he sets eyes on me."

"Yeah, and we'll probably be right in the next cell with you. Or I could talk to my dad,"

Kara snorted out loud at that.

"Or Kara could talk to my dad," Lee corrected sending her a wry grin.

"You guys will be facing charges too. I doubt he's gonna listen to anything any of us have to say."

"Helo, think about this. Where would you even start looking? A Cylon baseship? I don't think you'll be able to blend in with the natives," Kara pointed out after finally prying the child's fingers free from the table legs he had a death grip on. Holding him against her, she struggled to her feet.

"Fakking bat!" the little boy shouted at Helo before burying his face in Kara's neck.

Kara took a moment to rub the little boy's trembling back silently cursing his parents for the violence they'd obviously subjected their son to. What the frak was it with people? If they didn't know how to be parents, they should keep their frakking legs shut and their pants zipped! Kara took a deep breath and tried to tamp down her burst of rage.

"We've taken this about as far as we can on our own, Helo," Lee said regretfully. "I know we're facing a shit load of trouble but we've left Kaylee for too long. Come back with us and maybe we can figure something out with my dad or the president."

"Someone's optimistic," Kara remarked.

"You want to get home, right?" Lee asked, raising an eyebrow at Kara who hugged the little boy tighter to her body. Lee turned back to Helo. "You need to plead your case to the president. My dad is gonna be harder to crack so leave him to us but if we play our cards right we might figure out a way to get him to help you get them back."

"He's right, Karl. We should go back. I've left Jared for long enough," Molly walked towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Surprise, surprise, Kara thought. Molly wanted to go home, farther away from wherever the frak Sharon was. And it was Karl now? Kara gritted her teeth and tried to swallow her resentment by reminding herself that Molly really did miss her son.

"I can't just leave when I know she's out here somewhere," Helo said, but his shoulders seemed to sag a little in defeat.

"You have to, if only for a little while so we can regroup and figure out a way to find her," Kara pointed out.

"No. I can't. You guys go back. I know you have to but…I have nothing to go back to," he whispered, his voice choked.

"We're not leaving you out here alone," Molly insisted.

"You have no chance of finding Sharon on your own, Karl," Kara used his first name on purpose. She was one of the only few people who did before Molly. This couldn't end well, Kara thought with a cringe. She made a mental note to try and steer Molly away from Helo to one of the other men on the Galactica…if they ever got out of the brig of course. "Let us try and get the Galactica behind this," Kara suddenly added. "You're a good soldier. You've served the Old Man with unwavering loyalty for years. He's not gonna forget that just because-"

"Because I mutinied? Over a Cylon? Kara, I'll be lucky if they don't toss me out the airlock as soon as I set foot back on the ship."

"That won't happen. I can promise that," Kara vowed. She gave him a small grin. "I'm the Old Man's favorite, you know?" Beside her, she saw Lee roll his eyes. "Trust me, Karl. You fought for your wife and child. Cylon or not that's what it comes down to. I believe we can make them see your side of this and get the Galactica behind you on your search. What do you say, huh?"

Helo hesitated, fear of hoping evident in his gaze. Kara reached out and took his injured hands in hers. He didn't pull away but seemed to move closer to her. "Okay. Let's go home," he replied.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter Forty-Three**

They were waiting for them as soon as Lee, Kara, Molly and Helo stepped off the raptor. 'They' being a stone faced Adama, smug Tigh and about ten guards. The guards swarmed them immediately, weapons ready if either of the four of them showed any signs of resistance.

"What the hell…" Tigh asked, staring at the little boy in Kara's arms.

"We found him on Prometheus," Kara explained, staring uneasily at Adama who wasn't looking at her. "He's been abandoned and we're keeping him."

That swung her father-in-law's gaze her way. "What?" Both men asked.

"We'll deal with that later. Take them all to the brig. Now," William ordered. He turned to Dee and asked her to take the little boy.

"Fakking bat!" the little boy shrieked and snapped at Dee's hand with his teeth, narrowly missing her fingers. "Mammmmaaaaaa!" he buried his face in Kara's neck.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you. I promise," Dee said softly reaching out to stroke his back.

"It's all right, kiddo. Dee's good people," Kara whispered.

"No," the little boy muffled the word into Kara's neck, moistening the skin with his lips almost like a kiss. Skinny arms tightened around her.

"Just take him," Tigh snapped.

"No, wait," Kara stepped back, coming up against a gun.

The little boy tried to burrow even further against Kara, whimpering as Dee pressed a hand against his arm.

"Nooooooo!" he screamed.

Kara thought she was gonna vomit, her nerves seeming to rise up and gather in her throat as her heart raced in her chest.

"Please, Starbuck," Dee grimaced, her eyes pleading.

Kara took a deep, trembling breath. There was no choice really. She couldn't very well take him with her to the brig. "Don't worry. It's only for a little while," she met her husband's gaze and saw he was as shaken up as he was.

"I good boy! Good boy! Shhhhh. I shhhhh!" the kid promised as Kara relinquished him towards Dee. "Nooooooo! Dadddddyyyyyy!" he suddenly screamed as Dee pulled him away from Kara and past Lee. A small hand gripped a fistful of Lee's flight suit. Lee jerked back, mouth open in shock at what the little boy had called him. His eyes were red with unshed tears when he met Kara's damp gaze and shook his head, lowering it to try and get a hold of his emotions. The boy was still screaming for them both as Dee carried his wriggling skinny body out of the hangar deck.

"That was unnecessary," Lee sniffled and glared at his father.

"I'd watch your mouth, Captain, if I were you," Tigh warned. "Get them out of here,"

The guards started moving them towards the corridor.

"Wait," Adama suddenly barked.

One guard, Adler, grabbed the back of Kara's flight suit, halting her.

"Where is it?" William demanded, scanning the small crowd.

"My wife," Helo corrected, eyes blazing at the Old Man.

_Oh Helo, not the time, _Kara grimaced squeezing her eyes shut.

William walked up to him, body stiff with barely restrained rage. If Kara looked carefully, she was sure she could see steam coming out of her father in law's ears.

"Yes," he whispered. "The machine you married who betrayed us. Though it would seem, that betrayal is not limited to the Cylons."

This he directed at Kara and beside her, Lee. She heard her husband swallow, hard and Kara herself felt about two feet tall. Which reminded her…

"I want to see Kaylee."

"You want?" William asked stepping closer to her, blue eyes frigid.

"Yes, Sir," Kara replied forcing herself not to break eye contact, despite the fact that she was shaking.

"At least that," Lee pleaded.

"You're trying to bargain with the Old Man? After what you all pulled?" Tigh asked in disbelief.

"Get them all out of my sight," William growled stepping away from them. He turned to Helo. "You have a lot to answer for." Then he turned away without a backward glance as he added, "You all do."

"Meeeeeeeeeemmmmeeeeee!!!!" Cally could barely contain the bouncing blonde toddler as Kaylee reached towards the bars.

Kara felt a sob catch in her throat and her hands clenched into fists at her sides to still them until Gunny unlocked the cell door and pulled it open. Then she was moving forward, arms suddenly full of her daughter. "Oh Gods, come here." Her heart felt like it was going to explode in her chest from the powerful emotions surging through in her in crippling waves. For the longest time she could do nothing but clutch her daughter tight to her body, smelling the sweet, baby powder smell that always lingered on her child. "Frak, mommy's missed you."

"Ooooooo," Kaylee echoed. She pulled back and pressed her hand to her lips and then towards Kara, as if blowing her a kiss.

Kara blinked in surprise and then looked at Cally who was smiling.

"Just a little something we were working on for when you got back. Good girl, Kaylee," she said applauding lightly.

Kaylee blew her a kiss too. Then she shifted in Kara's arms to one side and then the other, looking over Kara's shoulder. Kara knew who she was looking for and the shriek in her ear told her when she spotted him in the next cell.

"Deeeeeedddeeeeeee!!!!!"


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter Forty-Four**

Kara dreamt her son was alive. She had carried him to term and in her dream Lee had been there, his arm around her, urging her through the birth. She held the soft, warm bundle in her arms, smelled the sweet scent of him and caressed the top of his head with her cheek.

And then Sharon came.

The Cylon walked up to the bed and extended her hands to Kara, waiting. At first, Kara didn't understand what she was waiting for. Then the baby started to cry; loud lusty wails that tore at Kara's heart. Sharon's hands slipped under the bundle and began to pull at him. Kara shook her head no. "He's mine. What are you doing? He's my baby!"

But her body seemed not to be listening and she raised her arms to Sharon, handing the baby over. "He's not yours. You took him. God is angry with you, Kara. God will take Kaylee if you don't give him back."

"Kara! Kara listen to me!"

Kara woke up screaming, tears streaming down her face. She buried her head in her hands and over her racing heart she could hear Lee's voice.

"Are you okay? Kara, talk to me dammit."

Kara raised a hand to tell him that she needed a minute. Cold sweat had broken out over her arms as she rubbed them, trying to stop shaking. When she could breathe again, she looked over at Lee in the other cell.

"What were you dreaming about?" Lee asked, his gentle voice betraying the worry in his eyes.

Those eyes that so perfectly matched her sons. Kara shuddered, wondering if that really would have been what Jamie would have looked like if he had been born.

"Where's Kaylee?" she asked, her voice choked and hoarse. Kara swallowed and rubbed her eyes, but a small sob broke through before she once again got her emotions under control.

Lee's eyebrows came together as he looked at her in confusion. "Kaylee? She's with Molly's mother in law, last I heard." He moved closer to the bars that divided them and lowered his voice. "Now will you please tell me what you were dreaming about?"

"No," Kara shook her head violently. "I can't. Just forget it."

"What baby were you talking about?" came a female voice further down the small row of cells that comprised the brig.

"Jamie, right?" Helo asked. His voice was farther away as he was being held in the last cell.

"I said forget it. Gods," Kara grumbled, burying her head against her upraised knees. She took the blanket off the cot propped against the wall and wrapped it around herself, trying to stop her shivering.

"You have a visitor," the guard, Adler, suddenly announced, after opening the hatch to admit President Roslin.

Kara tried to shake off the last effects of her dream in order to deal with whatever punishment Roslin was going to dish out.

The woman walked slowly but purposefully towards the bars. She stopped about few feet away, in order to see all four of them."Treason," Laura said, her voice deceptively soft. Dark blue eyes moved from Kara on downwards. "That's the charge that keeps rolling around in my head,"

"The law says we are not obligated to follow an order we find morally objectionable," Lee countered.

"Captain!" Laura snapped, moving in front of Lee's cell. "You think you're going to get out of this on a technicality?"

"You gave our child away after letting us believe she was dead. Forgive us if we didn't think an administration that was capable of that would listen to reason," Helo added, his voice cold.

Kara knew what a good soldier he was, how he loved and looked up to those he worked for and all that they stood for. She didn't think there would come a time that Helo would be able to look at Roslin and the Old Man in the same way again.

"You helped a Cylon prisoner escape. You turned your back on everything you're supposed to stand for. You all did. I do not apologize for the decisions I have made. That child would have meant war, a war we are not ready to fight, having all ready been nearly annihilate by the very machines you have traded your loyalty to."

"You make no apologies for tearing a family apart. You make no apologies for giving a child to strangers and telling her parents that she was dead. I don't give a frak if you thought-" Kara began, her anger pushing past a simmer and rising.

"I would be very careful, Mrs Adama. You're on thin ice as it is and you are all very lucky that I don't-"

"Well we make no apologies for trying to clean up your mess, Madame President," Kara braced herself for Lee to scold her that she'd gone too far. She was relieved and a little proud that he didn't object.

"Sharon asked my father once what made the human race so special that it deserved to live. If we allow what you did, than we don't deserve to live. This is not about the good of the many outweighing the good of the few. This is about basic human decency," Lee said passionately, gripping the bars.

Laura moved to Molly who stood; hands behind her back and standing at attention. "You just joined the military. I'm sure your first day of service is still strong in your mind. Why would you do this?"

"Madame President, I want to tell you about a man named Hitler. Back on earth, he was in power during my parents lifetime, not mine, thank God. He had those he deemed inferior arrested, murdered, tortured all under the banner of trying to save his people. He felt that anyone who didn't fall under his criteria of perfection, those he deemed 'less than human' were not worthy of living. So he stuck them in gas chambers, he stuck them in ovens. I hate the Cylons. Hate them as much as you do, I assure you. But I will not live through that nor will I allow my son to be touched by that kind of evil. If we kill them, we kill them in war, in battle. We do not take innocent babies away from their parents," Molly replied.

Kara exhaled. Standing together was silently agreed on, but she had been worried that Molly, being new to the military, would cave.

"If that's the kind of military you want me to be a part of, I respectfully resign my post, Sir."

Kara blinked in surprise. She supposed that since Molly was new it was easier for her to walk away. Being a soldier wasn't in her blood the way it was in the rest of them. But…Kara felt a lump form in her throat. What about the next time they were asked to follow an order that went against what they knew, deep inside was right? There was Cain, when Adama wanted Kara to assassinate the Pegasus commander, there was Helo's child. What would be next?

"Good. Because none of you are fit to wear that uniform," Adama's gravely voice came out of the darkness as he stepped up beside the president.

Kara clenched her jaw. That hurt. That the man she looked up to thought her unworthy because she had followed her instincts. Kara blinked back tears and heard Lee clear his throat next to her.

"I do as well, Commander. Madame President. Effective immediately," Lee announced firmly, his voice tight.

Adama said nothing for the longest time and Laura looked at Lee with wide uneasy eyes. "That is unacceptable," Adama finally spoke. "If this were under normal circumstances than you'd all be out on your asses but we can't afford to lose that many officers."

"If we're not fit to wear the uniform, Sir, then we'll give it back. You can charge us as civilians, Sir." Kara stepped up feeling sick inside but not willing to let Lee or Molly stand alone. She hadn't really expected to go this far and she supposed she should be grateful that by resigning there would be no military trial. But to have her whole career go down the crapper…everything she had lived for, for years, to lose something that was so fundamentally a part of her. Kara gripped her hands behind her back a little tighter.

"Let me make one thing very clear," Laura snapped. "If I had my way, you all would be put on trial and thrown in prison. But your father asked me to lower your punishment so that your daughter wouldn't have both her parents in prison until she was an adult. The same was decided for you," Laura added, looking at Molly. Then her gaze shifted to Helo and her eyes hardened. "You have no such safety net, Lieutenant Agathon."

"Right, and whose fault is that?" Karl snapped.

"You will be kept here until your trial. Though I may be able to petition the court for leniency in your sentence if you tell us where Sharon is now."

Karl laughed bitterly. "You expect me to give you my wife in exchange for a reduced sentence? With all due respect, Madame President, you can go frak yourself."

"Your wife's knowledge of the Galactica and our operations puts us in a vulnerable position. We can't have her running free out there," Adama explained.

"You still don't get it do you? This has nothing to do with the military!" Karl exploded grabbing his cot and throwing it against the bars."

Adler raised his gun in warning but Laura waved his hand down.

"This is not about the Cylon wars. This is not about the Galactica and its defence secrets. This is about my child and what you did to her, what you did to all of us."

"He doesn't know where she is," Kara explained, feeling nauseous with fear over her best friend's fate. "She took the kid and ran. Nobody knows where Sharon or Hera is. She disappeared and left Helo a note not to look for her."

"I see," Laura said stiffly and definitely not happy with that news.

"Really, and why shouldn't we believe that you have her hidden somewhere?" Adama asked, his voice cold.

"Because, Commander, if I knew where she was, I promise you, I would be there with her," Helo vowed, his voice just as cold.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter Forty-Five**

"There's someone I want you to meet, kiddo," Kara said, carrying Kaylee into the hangar deck. The people scattered around the room working all stopped what they were doing and stood to salute. Kara stopped and stared at them, a lump of emotion building in her throat. "You know you don't have to do that, right? Didn't Lee tell you?" she looked over at her husband, who was standing next to the Chief. The kid who'd been playing with a piece of scrap metal, looked around curiously before adopting the salute as well.

"He did, Sir," Galen said, his hand still at his forehead.

Kara took a shaky breath, trying to stop the tears from forming. She knew they were making the right choice but leaving these people behind was going to be so hard. They had become family to her long before the end of their collective worlds and if anything, their mutual loss had solidified the camaraderie between them all.

Cally stepped forward. "We just wanted you to know that no matter what, you're still one of us."

Kara knew she should hug the woman, wanted to, but she felt a bit uncomfortable making the first move. Still, the moment called for more than a handshake, especially considering how much Cally had done for them with Kaylee. Cally took the initiative and wrapped her arms around Kara, kissing Kaylee hello at the same time. The child took a handful of her brown hair and pulled, giggling happily.

"Godsdammit, Cally. I just realized I'm gonna have to find another babysitter," Kara cracked with a weak smile.

"Mamma!" the little boy put his hand down and ran towards her. His brown eyes looked up in confusion at Kara and she tugged on her pant leg.

Lee came up behind him and picked him up so he'd be eye level with Kaylee whose gaze moved to her father. She shrieked then and reached out for him.

"Fakking bat!" the little boy snapped, slapping Kaylee's hand.

Kara's eyes widened and she gasped meeting Lee's surprised gaze. Kaylee jerked back and grunted before falling half out of Kara's arms so she could grab the little boys hand and stick it in her mouth before the kid or anyone else realized what she was going to do. She bit him, her few tiny teeth making her message undeniably clear. "Don't mess with me, little frakker."

"Oh frak. No, Kaylee! Bad girl," Kara insisted pulling Kaylee back as the little boy howled.

"Deeeedeee!" Kaylee wailed, Kara clearly replaced in her affections at the moment.

"That wasn't nice, Kaylee. And you," Lee pushed his arms up beneath the little boy to get his attention. "She's our baby. You two are going to have to be nice to each other. You're gonna have to make friends."

"No friends! My momma!" The boy punctuated his point by wrapping his arms around Kara's neck.

Kaylee tried to shove at him. When that didn't work, she stuck a finger into his nose.

"Well, this is gonna be fun," Kara said with a tight smile pulling Kaylee away from him.

"Come on," Lee said prying the boy's arms off of Kara. "Guys, thanks. We'll be back. All of us, hopefully, but I'm not making any promises." He led Kara and Kaylee out to the corridor. When they got to their quarters, Lee took a quick look around, remembering that they were gonna have to start packing soon. He pushed aside the heavy feeling in his chest and forced himself to focus on the problem at hand.

He put the little boy down and Kara set Kaylee on her feet as well. Bad idea. The little boy shoved Kaylee so that the little girl fell backwards, thankfully on her padded bum, but the violent gesture made her shriek nonetheless. She turned towards Kara and buried her face in her mother's shins.

"Bitch!" the little boy shouted.

"Hey!" Lee snapped pulling his skinny arm. "That's not a nice word! You don't say that again. Got it?"

"Go away," the little whimpered, his lower lip quivering. He ran towards the corner of the room, facing the wall.

"I don't think we thought this through," Kara sighed, kneeling down to Kaylee who had graduated to hiccupping sobs, staring at Kara with tears streaming down her face.

"It never occurred to me they wouldn't get along. What the frak do we do now?" Lee rubbed his face and turned towards the little boy.

The child stayed facing the wall, pretending to ignore Lee but his tiny body gave a little shudder and his tears ran down his face unchecked, dampening the skin of his neck.

"Hey. What's going on, huh?" Lee asked, placing a hand on his back.

The little boy shook his head. "Fakking bat. No good bat. Go away now. No mommy. No daddy."

Lee's mouth dropped open and he met Kara's sad gaze.

"Meeemeee," Kaylee said insistently, laying claim.

The little boy shuddered again and rubbed one eye with his fist. "No good bat. Nobody."

"Listen to me, you," Lee grabbed the little boy gently and turned him so that he could see Lee. "We're all gonna live together. You, me, Kara and Kaylee."

At the mention of Kaylee the little boy scowled. "Mine," he insisted, grabbing Lee's forearm, the gesture making Lee's eyes burn with tears. He sniffed and forced them back.

"And Kaylee's," Lee reminded him. "You're gonna have to share us."

"Donwanna. No!" he insisted, shaking his head.

"Yes," Lee countered. "We're gonna be a family all together. That means you have to be nice to each other. We want you with us but you have to be nice to Kaylee."

"Come on, kiddo. Kaylee's a hoot. You two'll get along like gangbusters…once she learns you're not a chew toy," Kara added with a wince.

The little boy looked at Kaylee skeptically.

"You're gonna be a good girl from now on, aren't you?" Kara said, bouncing Kaylee lightly in her arms.

Kaylee smiled at her mother, but scowled at the little boy. She wrapped her arms proprietarily around Kara's neck. "Meemee."

"Yes, but I'm gonna be his meemee too," Kara said rubbing her back.

"Mine?" the little boy asked hesitantly.

"Of course," Lee promised, hoping he was finally getting through.

"No go away?" he pressed, his voice small.

"I'm gonna kill this kids frakking parents. I swear to the Gods," Kara seethed, her arms tightening around her own child.

"No. You're not going anywhere," Lee assured him, feeling sick inside at the neglect this kid had suffered.

"But…you want baby," the boy pointed out, looking at Kaylee.

"And we want you too," Lee said firmly. He cupped the boy's face and wiped the tears from his cheeks. "We want you both and that means you're gonna have to be nice to each other. Can you do that?"

"Baby not nice," the boy scowled.

"You were very mean to her. You're bigger so you have to teach her. How about it?" Kara asked. "I want you to stay with us."

The little boy bit his lower lip and looked skeptically from Lee to Kara and then Kaylee.

"I try," he shrugged grudgingly.

"How about you, kiddo? Can you be a good girl for mommy?" Kara asked with a smile.

Kaylee knew nothing but that her mother was grinning at her so she smiled back.

And proceeded to blow another raspberry at the little boy.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter Forty-Six**

"We are not naming him George," Kara insisted with a grimace.

"What? George is a strong name. A name that commands respect," Lee pointed out, running the tape machine down over the top of another box.

"Molly has these books she brought with her from Earth. George is a monkey."

"Fine. Asher. Come on. Asher Adama. A.A. It's cute," Lee offered with a smile.

"Cute will get his ass kicked in the schoolyard," Kara warned, trying to close her suitcase.

"Okay, fine, you come up with something," Lee said. He directed her to sit on top of the suitcase while he zipped it shut. "Last I heard, the world ended, where did you get all this clothes?"

"It's Kaylee's. Baby clothes somehow survived the nuclear holocaust," she joked. "Okay, I got one. Phillip."

Lee grimaced.

"What's wrong with Phillip?"

"I don't know, sounds a bit too…wishy washy."

"Is that right, Levi?" Kara asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, what's wrong with Levi? My grandfather picked that name because he said it was good luck."

"With a name like Levi, he new you were gonna need it. Molly told me Levi's are jeans you know?"

"Hey that's it," Lee suddenly said, his eyes lighting up.

"You wanna name him Jeans?" Kara asked warily.

"No, you smart ass. Joseph," Lee said with a wide grin.

Kara turned to look at the little boy who was pushing Kaylee away as she kept trying to push one of her dresses over the top of his head. "I like it. But I think Kaylee likes Josephine better," she said with a snicker.

"Hey, Kaylee. You're a girl. He's not. He doesn't wear dresses," Lee insisted, as someone knocked on the door.

Kara stared at her father in law in surprise. Her hand went to her forehead in automatic salute.

"Have you seen this?" William asked, pointing to the door.

Kara looked around to the front of the hatch and gasped. "Frak me." Spray painted in black paint were the hateful words, 'Cylon Loving Traitors.'

"Who is it?" Lee asked, going still when he saw his father. He did not salute. "Sir."

"Looks like I'm not the only one taking issue with your choices," William said pointing to the door.

Lee looked at the words and his eyes widened, "Who the hell-"

"I'm gonna go get something wash that crap off," Kara said.

"Gaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" Kaylee shrieked happily when she came to the door and saw her grandfather on the other side.

William smiled down at Kaylee and made a move to reach for her but stopped and looked at Lee in uncertainty.

Lee picked Kaylee up and handed her to her grandfather. The little girl immediately went for his dogtags.

The little boy came to see what the commotion was and was none too happy to see the commander. "Fakking bat!" he snapped, seeing only the man who had torn him away from Lee and Kara earlier.

"So you've really decided to keep him?" William asked.

"That's right," Lee said firmly. "We're just waiting to sign the paperwork once we move into our new place."

"Have you found a new cabin?" he asked.

"No. We're staying on the Rising Star for now.

"Well, speaking of paperwork." William lifted the two thick manilla folders he was holding under his arm. "I need you to sign your resignation papers."

Lee took a deep, unhappy breath, wishing he could avoid this final duty. He knew he couldn't and that this had been this choice, but he wished there was someway he didn't have to make this final decision. "You could have just sent these."

"I wanted to watch," William explained; his blue eyes fierce.

"Watch what?" Kara asked coming back with a wet cloth.

"Watch you two throw your careers away for a Cylon," William growled.

Lee clenched his jaw.. "We're not doing it for her. We're doing it because of what you did. I will not serve in a military, and for a man I no longer respect."

William's face took on a similar expression and Kara stepped in between them.

"Okay you two, separate corners. What's done is done and we've got to figure out a way to keep the peace, for Kaylee's sake."

"I'm sure you wouldn't want a man you don't respect near your child," William sneered, though his eyes were filled with sadness.

Lee felt a guilty twinge in the pit of his stomach and a surge of anger at his father for always making him feel that way. Lee was in the right here. He knew it, but that didn't change the sick feeling he always got when he had to butt heads with his father. "Kaylee's grandfather will always be welcome to visit. The commander won't be."

The clear line was drawn in the sad. If his father still wanted to be a part of their family, his military self stayed here on the Galactica.

With a slow nod of acceptance, William kissed Kaylee on the cheek and tightened his grip on her.

As Kara and Lee signed the final papers, the little boy glared daggers at Adama.

Lee gave a snort watching him. "We finally settled on a name for him. Joseph."

William looked up from watching Kaylee playing with a look of surprise. "After your grandfather?"

Lee nodded.

William cleared his throat, his eyes becoming moist. "It's a good name."


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter Forty-Seven**

"How are you doing?" Kara asked softly. Her eyes moved over Helo slowly, not knowing when she'd be able to see her friend again.

"Peepeeeeee!" Kaylee cried happily, extending her arms towards him through the bars.

His face brightened a bit and he shook his head, "That's really stuck now, isn't it?"

" 'Fraid so," Kara said ruefully. She looked behind her at the guard in silent question. "Come on. For the kid."

He took a deep hesitant breath but got to his feet.

"I think now that you're leaving, my chances of losing my job will go way down," Adler said with a small smirk as he unlocked the door.

Kaylee wrapped her arms around Helo's neck and settled her head on his shoulder.

Helo closed his eyes and held the little girl close to him and Kara felt a pang of sympathy for him. When would he get to hold his daughter again?

Kaylee suddenly lifted her head and looked over Helo's shoulder. She pulled back and then moved to the other shoulder, looking for something. Her eyes moved to Helo and she began to sway from side to side as if hearing music.

"Sharon," Helo said, his voice rough. "She's looking for Sharon."

"I promise we're gonna figure out someway to get you out of here," Kara vowed.

"Yeah, well, we already tried that, remember?" Helo said. "Didn't work out so well, did it?"

"No. But this time we're gonna use the power of the people."

"Is that right?" Helo asked with a small smile.

"Damn right. I'm not leaving you in here to rot."

Helo swallowed and Kara could see him fighting for control of his emotions. She hoped he didn't break because she wasn't sure she wouldn't break down too. He sniffled and handed Kaylee back to her, then turned away to pick up something that was lying on the floor next to his cot.

It looked like a small piece of scrap metal and Kara lifted her gaze to him in confusion until she lowered her eyes and read the engraving on it.

"They let me make it, to keep me from going stir crazy, I guess. It's to match the one in the chapel."

This time Kara's eyes did fill with tears and she didn't bother checking them as the spilled down her cheeks.

_In memory of Jamie Zakary Adama._

"Oh frak," she swore, throwing an arm around Helo and hugging him tight to her.

"Awwww meemee," Kaylee sighed before grabbing a handful of Kara's hair and pulling.

"You're a fierce one, aren't you, Short Stuff?" Helo asked with a laugh as he blinked away tears. Then he shook his head at Kara. "I can't believe you're actually going through with this."

"Neither can I," Kara admitted moving to the cot and sitting, placing Kaylee on the floor between her ankles. "I have no idea how this got so crazy so fast. I mean, Lee and his dad are at each other's throats. I now have two kids and Kaylee and the kid, who by the way, has a name now. Joseph," Kara informed him. Helo nodded as she went on. "They're not exactly hitting it off and the career I've built is now down the crapper and we're homeless."

"My wife, the Cylon is missing and she's taken our child with her," Helo countered.

Kara bit her lower lip and looked down. "Okay, you win," she admitted with a shrug of defeat.

"The great Starbuck is hanging up her helmet. Kara, you didn't have to do that for me."

"Yeah, I did. I love the Old Man but what he did was just plain wrong. Lee's right. If we don't have our compassion, we have nothing. Sharon has saved our asses too many times to count. I know that she did it because she loves you and not really out of any loyalty to us or who Boomer used to be but that oughta count for something."

"Well thanks for saying so. It means a lot," Helo said softly, he placed a hand on her shoulder. "And listen, Kara about what happened before between us…" His voice trailed off uncomfortably. "About you knowing that Hera…" He cleared his throat. "I just wanted to…"

Kara nodded wanting to offer her own apology, but the words were sticking in her throat. She feared she'd start bawling again. "Right. Me too," she said quickly.

"So…we're…okay, right?" Helo asked.

"Yeah, sure," Kara assured him.

"Cool," Helo said.

"So we don't have to hug again, do we? 'Cause I think I've had as much sappiness as I can take in one day," she pointed out.

"No and don't worry, I won't tell anyone that I made the great Starbuck cry like a little girl,"

"I'm not worried. You're in prison, remember?" Kara tossed back gathering Kaylee up into her arms and getting to her feet.

"There's the little bitch I know," Helo said with a smile.

"Love you too." After Adler let her out of the cell she turned to Helo and gave him a watery smile. "Frak, it's not like I'm not gonna see you again. You'll be out of here in no time."

"Yeah, but what are you gonna do with yourself in the meantime? I mean, poor Lee isn't going to have me around to help put up with you."

"Asshole," Kara sneered but she was fighting a smile.

"Love you too," Helo tossed back.

"I know, I'll take up cooking, that way, when you get out of the big house you can come over…assuming we have a place of our own by then and then I can cook you a meal and poison you with it."

Helo's smile disappeared. "Oh Kara, I beg you. Don't take up cooking. I know Lee can be a bit of stick in the mud but not even he deserves that."

Kara blew a raspberry at him.

Kaylee looked at her mother and then with a giggle, blew one at Helo too.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter Forty-Eight**

Kara walked into the mess hall for the last time, she laughed to herself as she heard the familiar loud crowd. Until she got closer and realized that they were arguing. About her and Lee.

"Starbuck has done more for this fleet than any pilot out there. Ever. She has had our backs since day one!" That sounded like Goober.

"Yeah, well now she's kissing Cylon's ass. She's turning her back on all of us. For them!" Who was that? Dobbler? Figures, Kara thought with a snort. The guy was barely passing basic and resented the hell out of her for it.

"Hell, how do we even know that the reason Kara is so chummy with the Cylons all of a sudden isn't because she's one of them herself?"

Racetrack. So much for burying the hatchet. Bitch.

"Oh please. What did you overdose on stupid pills today?"

Kat, of all people, defending her.

"Oh, look who's talking, Ms Junkie," another nugget, Dexter, sneered.

"Frak you!" Kat snapped.

"All right, that's enough," Kara said, storming into the room.

The entire mess went deathly quiet.

Kara scanned the entire room, taking in a handful of guilty faces. "So how come nobody invited me to the party? Oh wait," she snapped her fingers. "I know, I was busy…what was it? Kissing Cylon ass?"

She pulled out the chair across from Racetrack and sat down. "I'm not sure if I caught all of your spiel while I was standing outside listening. Care to repeat it?"

The woman shifted her gaze for a second but then stiffened her spine and cleared her throat. "Yeah, okay, fine. You used to be the first one out there blowing Cylons out of the sky. You took no frakking prisoners. You may have been an egomaniac bitch but I could at least say that we were on the same page. Now you turn your back on the Old Man who is supposed to be like a father to you, and you spit on everything the Galactica stands for. You'd be nothing without the Galactica." Racetrack finished her speech and no one spoke.

"I see," Kara said finally, clenching her fists under the table.

"Listen Starbuck, not everyone thinks they way Racetrack does-"Jinx offered but Kara stood up and looked around.

"Yeah, but I wanna hear from those of you that do," Kara said, crossing her arms and glaring at them. "Oh come on, now. Don't be shy. Dexter." Kara moved to his table and placed her hands flat on top of it, leaning over him. "You're the one who called Kat a junkie, right?"

Dexter now seemed to conveniently lost his powers of speech.

Kara shook her head at him in disgust and turned around to face the others. "Someone decided to spray paint some special art on my hatch. Anyone want to throw out some ideas on who could have done that?"

No one fessed up.

"Dex?"

"It wasn't me, all right?"

"What about you, Racetrack? Got a need to express yourself?"

"I have no problem telling you you're a traitor to your face. I don't need to spray paint it on a door."

"Hmm, and yet you know that 'traitor' was the word they painted. Interesting. I'm guessing your fierce loyalty to your fellow pilots will keep you for naming names."

Racetrack said nothing, but smiled smugly instead.

"Yeah, I didn't really expect the pansy ass to have the stones to actually stand up."

"Guess you'll just have to deal with not knowing who you can trust, Starbuck. You just never know when someone is gonna go turncoat on your ass," Racetrack said, her dark eyes blazing.

Kara took a deep breath and counted to ten like Lee kept trying to get her to do in able to reign in her temper. When she reached ten, she realized she still wanted to hit something and the target in her head certainly had Racetrack's face on it so why not?

"You know, one good thing about leaving is that I don't have to put up with your crap anymore," Kara walked up to Racetrack with a tight smile. "But the really, really best thing about leaving is that now, I get to do this." She said pulling back her fist and letting it fly with all her frustration and anger right across Racetrack's face.

Racetrack flew backwards, toppling her chair.

Quite a few people cheered and when Racetrack got back to her feet, eyes burning with rage, some of the other pilots grabbed her and held her back before she could retaliate.

"Well, that was fun. Now on that note, I'm gonna miss…well…most of you and the rest of you can kiss my ass. Oh and one more thing, if I ever do find out who painted that crap on my door, what I just did to Racetrack will look like a tickle. Bye, bye children."

And with that, Kara turned on her heel and left.

When she got to her quarters, President Roslin was leaving. Kara noticed the sad look on her face and she tried to remember that Lee had meant a lot to Laura Roslin. She tried swallow the urge to point out that Laura was the one who severed her relationship with Lee with her choices.

"Madame President," Kara said with a nod.

Laura returned the nod, "Lieutenant." She paused in front of Kara and shook her head slowly. "I wish you well. Really. And I thank you for your service to the Galactica."

Kara wasn't sure if she meant it or was just being polite but she thanked her just the same. There was no point in dragging out the animosity more than they already had.. Besides, punching Racetrack had done much to improve her mood.

Lee was sitting on the edge of his desk, staring at the floor and rubbing his face in a haggard gesture.

"So where are the two terrors?" Kara asked.

His eyes looked blearily at her. "They're helping Molly pack…supposedly," he added with a snort.

"Just saw Roslin. You okay?"

"You know, when the Cylon's first attacked, you were in the brig…She was my one friend during all the chaos. I watched her when she got saddled with the presidency. We stuck together on the mission to Kobol. It was us against my dad. And now…" He sighed deeply and Kara placed a hand on his back, leaning her head next to his. "We're doing the right thing, aren't we?" Lee asked.

"We'd better be, cause I just punched out Racetrack and if we don't leave I think they might toss me in the brig again."


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter Forty-Nine**

Cloud Nine was to be their temporary home. Kaylee, who had in her short 14 months of existence never once stepped off the Galactica gaped in awe at the 'outside' that the luxury ship had manufactured. She stared up at the blue 'sky'. "Meemee. Oook!" she pointed up.

"I know. Wow, huh? Can you say sky? Can you say sky, Kaylee?" Kara asked.

Kaylee shook her head.

Jared turned to his mother. "Can we go play for a little while?"

Molly glanced around to gauge the safety of letting her son run around in the midst of so many strangers. She spotted a few groups of kids playing ball, throwing a Frisbee around and climbing on monkey bars. "As long as I can keep you in my sights."

'Kay. Come on, Joey," Jared insisted looking to make sure that Joseph was following as he ran towards the other kids.

"Not Joey. My name is Joseph," the little boy asserted for the fourth time, looking up at Lee for permission to go along.

He obviously liked the name Lee had chosen for him and had no desire to see it mangled in any way.

"Sure. Go ahead but stay close," Lee said, ruffling Joseph's brown hair.

Watching Joseph trail after Jared, Lee turned to find Kara smiling at him. "What?"

"I was waiting for the 'Champ' or 'Sport'," she said with a grin.

"You're lucky I like you," Lee said; narrowing his eyes.

Kaylee, seeing the boys running off, began to push down on Kara's arms. "Meemee. Dah!" She demanded, pointing to the grass.

"Oh, I don't know about that, kiddo," Kara protested. There were too many people around and Kaylee could get hurt or lost in the crowd. Jared and Joey weren't going to want to interrupt their playing to babysit.

"Dah!" Kaylee ordered a little more loudly, seeing that Kara wasn't doing what she wanted.

"Sorry, Kaylee. You have to stay with mommy."

Kaylee screwed up her face in an expression of displeasure and her blue eyes flashed when she burst out with a very loud, emphatic "No!", shocking her parents.

Kara and Lee stared at each other. "Why am I not surprised that your daughter's first word is 'no'?" Lee asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My daughter?" Kara said grunting when Kaylee let herself go boneless, making her even heavier in Kara's arms. "Oh no you don't."

"Waaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" Her daughter began to wail.

"How about we just move closer to the kids?" Lee offered. "No," he remarked with a snort. "Her first word is 'no'."

A few people turned their way with short glances of annoyance as Kaylee seemed to gain audio.

"Okay. Okay," Kara caved but she sent her daughter one last glare. "You're lucky we're not at home, kid, other wise you'd be getting in some very deep shit,"

"No!" Kaylee repeated as Kara set her down on the grass. She stared down at the green floor in surprise. She leaned down at grabbed at the tiny blades. Grinning, Kaylee turned to her mother and handed her the grass as a little gift, her anger forgotten in typical childish fashion.

"Oh you're smooth," Lee said with a laugh.

But Kaylee was already off with a shriek towards the other children. Kara, Lee and Molly sat down a few feet away, easily keeping all three of their children in their sight.

"It's insane how they've been able to create this all in a ship. I mean, I'm so used to the Galactica that this almost seemed like the real thing," Molly remarked looking around, impressed.

"Almost," Kara agreed.

"This could be any one of the parks on earth Camdon and I used to take Jared to when he was little. Right down to that hotdog vendor guy who's picking his nose," Molly said with a laugh.

"And there goes my appetite," Lee grimaced.

They watched Kaylee amuse herself and the kids around her by running around in circles, making herself dizzy so that she stumbled around uneasily when she stopped.

"So what's the plan with Helo?" Molly asked. "I mean, I know we can't really go back but I just can't stand that he's holed up in that cell alone. Any leads on how to get him out?"

"I'm gonna try and see if I can get them to grant him bail before he goes before the tribunal," Lee said. "I found an inscription from this lawyer in one of my grandfather's old law books. If he's still around, I think I can use that connection to get him to take Helo's case."

"What lawyer?" Kara asked.

"Romo Lampkin. He actually taught law for a few years a long time ago. I took his class one semester. He put me through hell as soon as he learned my last name was Adama. It's the closest I ever came to pulling a Starbuck,"

Molly looked at him in amused confusion.

"Ha frakking ha," Kara said sarcastically. "It's not like I decked all my teachers-"

"Mr. Condizzy, Mr. Damson, Mr. Jackso-," Lee listed ticking the names off with his fingers.

"All right, all right!" Kara said punching him lightly in the arm. She saw Kaylee running back and forth between Jared and Joseph as they kicked a ball between them, squealing with glee when every once in a while, they let her have a kick.

A barking dog pulled Kaylee's attention from the ball and with wide eyes she watched as it ran towards them. With a scream of pure terror she spun on her tiny feet and ran back towards her parents.

"Meeeeeeeeeemmmmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" she shrieked throwing herself into Kara's arms.

""Oh now it's Meemee, huh?" Kara remarked wryly. "Hey, hey!" Kara said getting to her feet, clutching a trembling Kaylee to her. "It's okay, sweetie. It's just a dog,"

"Noooooooooo!" Kaylee wailed burying her face in Kara's neck.

"She's never seen a dog," Lee reminded her. The brown dog stood in front of Kara, panting, its long tongue hanging out. "It's okay, Kaylee, look. Nice dog. See?" Lee put his fist down to let the dog sniff it.

"Oh frak, I'm sorry. I had him tied up but I guess his leash came loose," a young woman with closely cropped purple hair came jogging towards them.

The dog licked Lee's knuckles and then barked.

"It's okay. She's just freaked out cause she's never one seen before," Kara informed her unable to tear her gaze away from the woman's purple hair.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter Fifty**

Kaylee looked down skeptically at the dog, shrieking when Kara moved to set her down on the ground.

"Cool dog," Jared said petting him.

"Hey sweetheart, you wanna say hi?" the dog's owner asked Kaylee who violently shook her head and burrowed herself between Kara's shins.

"He's really nice. He won't hurt you, I promise," she said.

Kara crouched down and cupped the dog's face, scratching his ears. "I always wanted a dog. He's just gorgeous. What's his name?"

"George," she replied.

Kara choked on a laugh, looking up at Lee who rolled his eyes.

"George. That's a good strong name," Kara remarked with a smile.

"Come on, hon. You can pet him. He really likes you," she said.

"Yeah, sweetie. See, mommy's playing with him. Whoa," Kara said with a laugh when the dog licked her face.

Kaylee's face broke into a bright smile. She stuck her hand out like she'd seen Lee do. The dog moved to lick her fingers but Kaylee jerked her small fist back, with a nervous giggle.

"You wanna try again?" the woman asked, she introduced herself as Layla, the owner of a new bar that had just opened up next to the ship's mall. "You guys should come. First round of drinks on me,"

"Sounds like fun. I'm Lee, this is my wife Kara." He introduced Molly and the two boys as well.

"Wait, Lee and Kara…Adama? Apollo and Starbuck right?" Layla asked.

"Yeah," Lee replied slowly, not sure if her reaction was going to be positive or negative.

"Wow, you two got balls, I'll give ya that. I mean, wow. Way to buck the system; standing up for your friend and that toaster. "

"Sharon," Kara informed her, her voice tight. She too didn't know which way the conversation was going to go.

"Right. I admire you two so much. It's about time someone in your position tried to change things in a positive way. I have some people I want you two to meet. I'll tell you about them tonight."

"Ooook, Meemmee. Oggie," Kaylee said sticking her hand out again, this time letting the dog nuzzle her tiny knuckles before licking them. "Ooooh!" She looked back at Kara and giggled.

"See? I told you he was a nice dog," Layla said with a smile.

"Peee, Oggie!" Kaylee agreed.

"Ain't she precious?"

"I like doggie," Joseph said, rubbing the animal's back. "C' I get one?"

"Okay, first we have to get an actual home," Lee pointed out.

"Where are you guys staying now?" Layla asked. "The guy next door to me got arrested cause he was growing pot and the cops found a crap load of stims that he had stuffed in these little toy unicorns. How lucky is that?"

Molly blinked. "Uh, for him? Not very," she added with a laugh.

"Well, no. Poor dude. But I mean, his place is empty right when you guys are in need of a place. Talk about karma. I'll get you my landlord's number. He's an asshole but I think when I tell him who you two are, he'll be so impressed you'll have no trouble at all."

"Thanks a lot," Lee said sincerely. It'd be nice to have one less thing to worry about.

"No problem. Are you looking for a place too? I could ask around?" Layla asked Molly.

"I'd appreciate it."

"Awesome. Well, I gotta jet. Gotta get the place ready for tonight. Oh hey, we're kinda short a bartender, since my last guy got arrested for shtupping a sixteen year old girl with eighteen year old parts, if you get my meaning. You know anyone who could help me out?"

Kara turned to Lee with a smile.

"What?" he asked blankly. What was she looking at him like that for? He'd never bartended in his life. True, at one time he entertained the idea of-. Oh, Lee realized with a start. He was now for all intents and purposes very much unemployed. Why the frak not? "Well, before I joined the military I kind of had this idea-"

"Frakking awesome! I owe you huge, man," Layla reached up and hugged Lee exuberantly. "The pay isn't all that great as we're just starting out but with your face and this body? You'll be making a killing in tips."

"No offense, huh?" Layla insisted directing this at Kara. "I mean, am I right or am I right?"

"I don't know, Lee. I think you might need to show some skin and borrow my 'frak me' heels but I think you could be passable."

"You're so good for my ego, Kara," Lee said sarcastically. "Really, I wouldn't know what I was doing."

"Oh, that's no big deal. You can use the book until you memorize the drink mixes, do funky things with your bottle and show off that pretty face. Nothing more to it. And being married? The whole unattainable thing will get you even bigger tips cause the girl's can't resist a challenge."

"That right?" Kara asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Maybe this wasn't such a hot idea after all. The image of slutty women with big boobs making eyes at her husband didn't sit all that well with her.

"Jealous?" Lee asked with an amused smile.

"Please," Kara rolled her eyes. "As if any other woman could put up with you."

"She's right," Lee admitted sheepishly.

"You'll be there to break any frisky fingers," Layla pointed out to Kara.

"I do like that," Kara smiled.

"So you'll do it? Layla asked, excited.

Lee looked at Kara who shrugged. His military severance pay would only last so long and he imagined with two kids, they'd go through that pretty quickly. They needed income beyond any military allowance he'd get for his years of service.

Layla took his hesitation for acceptance and smiled. "Awesome. Come by early this afternoon and we can get started on your training. I gotta get going. It was so nice meeting you guys, and you two sweet cheeks," she said kneeling down in front of Kaylee. "You wanna say bye to George?"

Kaylee shook her head and said, "No! My oggie!" She wrapped her arms around George's neck.

"Sorry, Kaylee. George has to go home now. But I promise you can play with him again soon, okay?" Layla promised.

Kaylee's lower lip quivered and Kara worried she was about to throw another tantrum but George gave her small face another lick, making her laugh.

Kara leaned against Lee's chest watching Layla and her dog walk away. "Anybody else exhausted?" She asked with a laugh.

"Well, in the space of five minutes you two went from being homeless to getting an apartment, a job and Tom Cruise for a husband," Molly said with a snort.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter Fifty-One**

"I know who you are," a satiny smooth voice drawled across the bar. Lee looked up when he felt a single finger caress the back of his hand.

He could appreciate how gorgeous she was with her long red hair, falling in waves about her face, dark red lips revealing even white teeth and how her blue dress dipped almost indecently low to reveal ample cleavage, but he wasn't about to encourage her.

"Really? What can I get you?" He gave her a polite smite and wondered again where the frak Kara was. Trust her to be late and leave her husband to the she-wolves.

"You're Apollo," she sighed, green eyes raking over what she could see of his upper body.

Lee felt his cheeks heat and was very glad that the bar was dimly lit.

"Frak On The Beach,"

"What?" he asked hoping to hell he had heard wrong.

"You can give me a Frak On The Beach, but can I get a lime on the edge of my glass instead of a lemon?" she asked with a saucy grin that told him she'd known exactly what he'd been thinking.

Lee cleared his throat and nodded all but jerking away from her to get the glass and prepare her drink.

"So you're living here now?" she asked reaching across to touch her fingers to his, looking innocently at him, feigning that she had been merely trying to retain his attention for conversational purposes.

"Yep," Monosyllables were good. Polite but short.

"Hey there, handsome. You new?" A soft but decidedly male voice asked pulling up next to the red head.

Lee blinked in surprise when the man smiled at him. He'd only ever seen that look directed at him coming from the female gender. He tried not to visibly recoil but didn't succeed all that well and knocked over the red-head Frak On The Beach.

The gay man actually winked at him and licked his lips.

_Gods help me._

Even Mackey, who the whole of Galactica knew was gayer than gay, had never been so blatant as to actually come on to Lee.

_Kara! Where the frak are you?_ Lee mentally screamed.

"You're certainly an improvement from the old bartender. Can I get a BlowJob?" he asked saucily.

Lee dropped the bottle he'd been holding to re-mix Red Head's drink, spilling it on the counter. "Frak!" he swore.

"Well, we'll see how the night goes, gorgeous," the man said blowing Lee a kiss.

Lee grabbed a bunch of paper towels and wiped up the mess before working on the red-head's Frak On The Beach and moving on the other man's Blow Job. He shuddered and then jumped when Layla came up behind him, throwing an arm around his shoulders.

"You're a hit, Apollo. I've got more numbers for you than drink orders. I've thrown them out of course when they weren't looking 'cause Kara doesn't seem like the type of woman where it would be wise to get on her bad side."

"Very smart of you. Thanks," Lee said. "Oh and , don't call me Apollo in front of them. Just Lee, okay? And have you heard from Kara? She's damned late and-"

"And you need protection from the animals?" Layla asked with a laugh.

"Layla! God bless you for finding us this delicious fresh meat," the gay man exclaimed.

Lee turned to Layla with a scowl. "Yes. Yes I do."

"Looks like your bodyguard is finally here," Layla said motioning towards the door. "Though by the look of her, I'd think you're the one who are gonna have beat the men away from her this time. Mrs Adama cleans up good."

Lee followed her gaze and every part of him seemed to leap pleasurably at the same time. _Oh. My. Gods._ If the red head was gorgeous, Kara was exquisite. She wore a red dress that Lee had never seen that hugged her curved, compact body like a second skin. Her hair was pulled up into a loose knot at the back of her head with her long blonde bangs cradling her face.

Lee couldn't take his eyes off her and when her gaze finally met his and she gave him a wide knowing smile he mentally calculated all the ways he was going to take that dress off of her.

She slid onto the stool next to the red head who, knowing who Kara was, took her drink and went off to find new prey. "So, how are my knees?"

Lee couldn't seem to find his voice and he only came back to himself when he felt something cold on his hand. Realizing he was spilling pricey alcohol from the bottle, he quickly righted it and set it back on the counter.

"Sorry I'm late. Had a bitch of a time getting Kaylee to sleep. Adel had to finally step in with some song about babies falling out of trees, which doesn't seem like the kind of thing you sing to a kid but whatever. It worked and I'm here. I want to try the Oral Sex,"

That jerked Lee back to reality. "Kara!" He glanced quickly around to check if anyone had heard the blatant overture.

"The drink, babe," Kara reminded him. Then she leaned in so he got a nice mouth watering view down the front of her dress. "For now," she whispered giving him a very public kiss on the lips.

"Oh, you swing for the other team? Say it ain't so?" the gay man pleaded, disappointment obvious in his voice.

"It's so, honey," Kara said with a smug grin then turned back to Lee. "Can I get a cherry with mine?"

"Whatever you want, Mrs A."

"I will hold you to that," Kara assured him, letting her tongue peek out briefly over her bottom lip so that he could focus on nothing but her mouth and his ever growing erection.

He thanked the Gods that he could hide it behind the long black counter.

"My, my," a buxom black haired woman, crammed into a green dress approached the bar and Lee felt like a deer with in the line of fire. "I just had to come over and see what all the fuss was about and oh my, you are just delicious, aren't you?" Her smoky, sultry voice purred as she leaned closer, affording him a more than generous view of her charms.

"What can I get you?" Lee asked, closing his eyes and cursing himself for agreeing to take this job. They needed the money, he told himself.

"Mmm, if that ain't a loaded question," she said, smiling.

"Lee really is an asset to our establishment, don't you think, Cherry?" Layla asked pulling a bottle of Cherry's usual out from underneath the bar.

"Cherry loves her Scotch neat, isn't that right, babe?"

"I might be convinced to take a little something extra with my drink, if you care to drop him in,"

Kara sent Lee a bemused grin. She took the cherry out of her drink and tied the stem into a knot with her tongue, making sure Lee watched her do it.

_She was killing him and oh was he ever going to enjoy making her pay for it later._

"Sorry, Cherry. His wife might have a problem with that," Layla said motioning her head to indicate Kara.

"His wife?" Cherry asked turning to Kara, her eyes widening appreciatively. "My goodness but you are a scrumptious little thing, aren't you?" she purred. Cherry leaned closer to Kara and stroked her bare arm. "I tell you what? Why don't the three of us have a little fun when your delicious husband is finished up here, hmm?"

Kara choked on her Oral Sex and Lee spilled a Multiple Orgasm all over the counter.


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter Fifty-Two**

They barely made it out of the bar with their virtues in tact. After assuring a disappointed Cherry that they just weren't interested in a threesome, the middle-aged woman behaved herself, unlike the other more determined patrons who kept trying to proposition Lee. Usually it took only an introduction to Kara to get them to back off. Usually.

Though Layla tried to drive home the importance of not alienating the customers, Lee found it hard to smile as women threw their mental panties at him.

He told Layla that he wasn't sure the job was for him. Layla begged him to reconsider. He'd been such a hit. The women and some of the men had adored him and he picked up the actual bartending aspects quickly.

She offered him more money. Lee promised to think about it.

"The Great Apollo, afraid a few grabby girls," Kara said with a laugh as they made their way back to the hotel.

"And boys, Kara. Don't forget the boys," Lee said with a shudder.

That only made Kara laugh harder.

"I think I liked it better when you were jealous," Lee grumbled.

"Aww," Kara turned around and wrapped her arms around his waist. "You poor hot little man you. Why should I be jealous when I know I was the one you were all hot and bothered over and not them."

"Oh you knew about that, huh?" Lee asked, annoyed with her. "Let's talk about that. What the heck were you trying to do to me? I barely got through tonight without dragging you onto the bar."

Kara smiled and shivered against him. "Just marking my territory,"

"I should be insulted by that," Lee tried to scowl at her but he couldn't keep the smile from his face.

Kara looked down and brushed the backs of her fingers against his prominent erection. "I'd say definitely not insulted,"

The husky sound of her voice made him harder. "What do you say we ask Adel if she could keep the kids for the rest of the night?" Lee asked pulling her closer to him and nuzzling her hair with his mouth, catching the top curve of her ear in his teeth.

She moaned and burrowed closer. "Couldn't hurt to ask."

Adel agreed to stay with the children until Kara and Lee picked them up in the morning. She gave them a sympathetic smile as she closed the door.

"I feel kinda bad thinking of the chaos she's gonna have to face tomorrow morning," Lee said.

"Molly'll help her out," Kara assured him as they walked back to their room.

"Oh, that reminds me. Wasn't she supposed to come with you tonight?"

Kara stared at him, incredulous and giggling. "Lee, she was there!"

Lee blinked in surprise. "Was she?"

"Uh, yeah," Kara said, shaking her head. "She stayed behind dancing with this doctor guy she me- Wow, you really were distracted, huh?" She gave him a smug smile that went straight to his groin.

"Get in there," Lee ordered pulling the door open and pushing Kara inside.

Kara moved to the bed and sat on the edge, kicking her heels off with a sigh, letting her toes sink into the pale yellow carpet.

Lee stood in front of her and hooked a finger through the strap on her shoulder. "Where did you get this? I don't remember seeing it before?"

Kara closed her eyes, enjoying the touch of his fingers on her skin for a few seconds. "Had to make sure I walked in ready for battle. Picked it up this after noon while you were playing with your bottles."

"Well, it worked, trust me," he said.

When Kara opened her eyes again it was to watch Lee move to his knees, his hands sliding down her sides to rest on her thighs.

He slipped his hands under the skirt of her dress, raising the material, jumping slightly when he noticed she wore no panties.

"It's a good thing you didn't tell me about this or I wouldn't have been able to work at all."

"I thought about it, but I figured I'd torture'd you enough for one night."

"Ah, well. Payback, Mrs Adama is gonna be a bitch," he promised, feeling her shiver of anticipation against his fingers as he brushed his knuckles between her legs.

She caught her lip between her teeth, her eyes going a delicious smoky color before they drifted shut when he hit a particularly sensitive spot.

He gave her only the briefest, most gentle strokes before stopping, making her whimper. Lee leaned in closer and cupped her face, kissing her lightly, running his mouth down the curve of her jaw, giving a small laugh. "A room full of hot women and all I kept thinking was when can I get out of here to frak my beautiful wife senseless?"

"Very romantic," Kara said, her voice catching as need simmered beneath her skin.

"No one does to me what you do, Kara," Lee assured her, pulling the clip and pins from her hair, letting the golden locks fall into his hands, before stroking the sides of her neck with his thumbs.

Kara turned her face into his right hand when he cupped her face to kiss her again, the warm heat of his mouth turning her insides to jelly.

She ran her hands up to his shoulders, savoring the hot, tight muscle of his arms beneath his black t-shirt before linking her fingers around his neck to deepen the kiss; sliding her tongue along side his as his breath tickled her face.

They didn't have to rush and they didn't have to be quiet. When Lee's hands came around to cup her breasts, his fingers stroking her nipples through her dress; Kara arched into him and her head fell back as she gave a lustful moan. She dug her fingers into the base of his neck, before sliding them past the collar of his shirt. Desperate to feel more of the skin she knew like her own, Kara ran her hands down his back and lifted the t-shirt. Lee stopped to help her pulling it off smoothly. She gave a deep sigh of appreciation, licking her bottom lip as she let her hands roam down over the hard muscle and dusting of hair on his chest.

"This is mine," Kara murmured, leaning forward. She slid her mouth down to catch a nipple between her teeth, smiling when she heard him hiss and suck in his breath. "I don't care if other women try and get you in the sack cause I know you're all mine and you don't want them, do you?"

It was a rhetorical question but Lee answered anyway, trying to find his voice as her tongue did delicious things to his skin, moving daringly lower and making him harder than he'd ever thought he'd been.

"No," he growled, bucking his hips when her mouth tickled his lower abdomen while she undid the belt around his jeans. "You're the only one I want."

Kara gave a soft triumphant laugh. "Good answer." When she got his cock free of the confines of his clothes, she took him into her mouth.


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter Fifty-Three**

The sound Lee made was deliciously elemental and Kara felt herself grow wet with need to have him take her. She ran her tongue over the head of his shaft, smiling when he grabbed the back of her head. He tightened his fingers in her hair and she could feel the restraint in him, the struggle not to pull her head farther against him, not to push himself deeper into her mouth.

Kara took the struggle away from him. Cupping the sac at the base of his shaft with one hand she took as much of him as she could into her mouth, working her lips and tongue the way she knew he liked, light flicks and deep squeezing sucking that him made swell and pulse in her mouth.

He nearly buckled, placing a hand against her back to hold himself up. Lee moved his hand to her shoulder to get a better grip. "Kara…" he pleaded but she gave him no mercy wanting to push him to that place where he let his animalistic side take over.

Just the thought of Lee with out his usual propriety and upstanding demeanour, taking her with nothing less than raw, driving, greedy passion made Kara almost come on the spot.

"Godsdammit…" he murmured. "There…my Gods…right there,"

Kara tightened her lips around the head of his cock before diving in and engulfing him fully yet again. She recognized the signs of his impending orgasm and with a saucy grin that made Lee's eyes widen for a panicked second because he knew that look and what it meant, she stopped.

"No," He growled, impatiently but let her go.

That's right; Kara thought with a grin, she hadn't pushed him far enough yet.

He seemed to give in but in a lightening quick move he gripped her hips and pushed her further up the bed, she fell onto her back with a little thrill.

"You are gonna pay for that, Kara," Lee promised, pulling his remaining clothes of and then climbing back onto the bed; leaning over her like a conquering God.

Kara raised her arms up high over her head and arched beneath him, offering herself to be used at the altar of his pleasure. "Oh yeah,"

Lee grinned at her and then lowered his mouth to her breast, suckling her through the material of her dress.

"Ah frak," she hissed, fire pooling in her belly and pulsing lower. She was positively dripping when his fingers found her beneath her dress. She wanted him to take it off, rip it off but Lee didn't. The heat of his mouth, coupled with damp fabric was making Kara shiver and writhe restlessly beneath him. Her hands curled into his hair, holding his head closer. His tongue darted slowly across one nipple, then the other as his fingers stroked through the damp folds between her legs.

"Oh Gods…" Kara moaned trying to push her body upwards, eagerly begging him without words to devour her.

But no, he was setting her on fire slowly, a simmering burn that was spreading over her skin with gradual breathtaking intensity.

Kara could only whimper as she felt the beginnings of her orgasm, stunned that it was happening so fast. "Lee….Oh….shit…shit…" He wasn't even putting any effort into deliberately making her come. His touch between her legs was gentle, his forefinger dancing lightly in a circular motion over the swollen hidden nub and his mouth was sucking her nipples, but not hard. And yet she was so close, the want combining with a breathless pulse that was beating desperately between her skin, pooling down against his fingers. Her breath was coming fast as she stared up at the ceiling, her fingers tight in his hair. She bit her lip hard, bucking her hips against his fingers. If he just pressed a tiny bit harder, she'd shatter.

The tightening in her belly coiled like spring and she was bearing down, chasing the orgasm that hovered around her like a hot, blurry blanket.

Lee stopped.

Kara lifted her head and pulled his hair. "What the-?" she demanded, her orgasm receding.

He gave her a smile and rose over her, looking down at her with fire in his eyes. "You want to take this off or are you gonna make me rip it off you?"

Kara shivered, anticipating what he was about to do. "You can buy me another one," she whispered breathlessly.

He hooked his hands in the vee of her dress and gave her a look of pure predatory satisfaction as he ripped fabric in two down the middle, letting Kara's breast spring free.

She bit back a cry of pleasure as he pushed both sides of the torn dress off of her and grabbed her legs, hooking them over his forearms, stretching her open. Kara sucked in her breath as a fresh gush of moisture gathered between her legs, bringing her orgasm back with a quickly building ferocity.

He'd had time to tamp down his desire. Kara hadn't so when Lee surged into her with one hard, demanding push, Kara's body bowed upwards, her center clamping down around the hard steel of his cock greedily. "FRAK!" she screamed triumphantly as she came with a hard, blinding explosion that detonated with the force of a G4 bomb, starting where they were joined and rolling in waves outwards, building in intensity until Kara simply could not register anything but excruciating pleasure. She dug her nails into her wrist, not sure if she was breaking skin, not caring.

Lee took her mouth, pushing into her with a slow relentless pumping. His thighs rubbed against the backs of hers, the rough hairs of his skin over sensitizing her so that Kara was rubbing against him like a cat in heat as he frakked her.

When he pulled his mouth away from hers, Kara pleaded with him to go faster. "More," she begged as his cock, at this angle hit the most sensitive part of her with each deep pass. "Please, Lee…Oh Gods. Ohhhhhhh, frak,"

He tilted his hips slightly upwards, hitting her right, there with driving, insistent pressure.

"Frak….Oh fraaak," she moaned feeling yet another orgasm hovering just a minute away. "Don't stop. Oh my Gods….Frak me…Frak me so hard…Oh so gooooood!"

Lee leaned down and pressed his face against hers rocking with growing speed into her. "So good," he agreed; his own breath hitching as he drove harder.

Kara wrapped her arms around him as he pushed her knees against towards her chest. Just once more and she'd explode again and Kara didn't think she'd live through this next one. The tightening in her belly was sharper and her body was undulating greedily, snapping urgently against Lee as she throbbed, beginning to spasm deep inside.

Her mouth met the damp skin of his shoulder and when she came with an almost painful scream, she bit down, shaking violently beneath him as he took her over the edge a second time. Kara stopped breathing as she fell over and still Lee frakked her, the relentless pounding of his cock giving her no quarter.

Payback indeed.

Lee was panting hard against her, his face tight with holding back his own release. His next words were almost lost in the roaring waves of the orgasm still surging through her. "Turn around, Kara and get on your knees,"


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter Fifty-Four**

The picture he painted in her mind of what he was about to do to her, made Kara whimper. Her body was liquid, after the last orgasm so Lee helped move her into position, caressing her with his hands and nuzzling the back of her neck with his mouth.

"Now this," Lee growled against her skin, pushing her hair off her neck and biting the nape lightly, making Kara shudder against him.

She didn't have the energy to hold herself completely upright so she grabbed on the steel headboard and rubbed herself back against him. She felt the hard heat of his cock against her skin and couldn't wait until he was driving into her again.

"I love you like this. You look like a beautiful, wild creature just ready for me to take you.' He moved on finger towards her mouth, pushing it past her lips so she could moisten it.

"I didn't know animals did it for-"

He covered her mouth. "No jokes, Kara." He stroked her gently, knowing the sensations were still a bit too sharp for her.

"Oh my Gods, Lee. You're gonna frakking kill me," she hissed, rubbing her cheeks against the side of his face.

"No. I'm just gonna frak you until you can't walk," Lee promised rubbing the head of his cock against her swollen, wet opening.

"Ohhhh, I'm already there," Kara pointed out arching against him. "Please…shove it….shove your…ohhhh yes!" She clutched his cock deep in her body, pressing her fingers hard against the headboard.

Lee groaned in deep satisfaction, pushing all the way into her as he stroked her with more deliberate pressure. "Like that?"

"Gods yes," Kara choked. Just one more, she thought feeling the pull for one more orgasm begin to tickle her senses.

"Or maybe like…oh frakking shit…" Lee sucked in his breath as he pulled her hips back against him. "Maybe like this?" He quickened his pace, moving with short fast pumps.

Kara clenched her teeth matching his rhythm, his grip easing slightly so she could follow his moves. The damp heat of his body crouched against her back was driving her insane. She could sense nothing but Lee, his smell, his touch, his driving hard body. Her body and soul were so addicted to him. Kara loved sex but in her darker days it had been a crap shoot. It was supposed to have been better than when you got tied down. But there had been guys who were so clueless that it was like they weren't even in the same room. None of them measured up to Lee. None measured up to this body and how it claimed her and moved in her and yet gave all of itself to her too.

He knew exactly where to touch her and how. He alternated now, with slow driving thrusts to postpone her release, knowing that when he came, she'd want to come with him that last time.

Being that in tune with someone had scared her before. Now, oh Gods, how she loved it, loved him. "Like that," she sighed closing her eyes when his mouth came down and nibbled at her earlobe, dotting small kisses on her cheek before she turned and caught his mouth. Their movements prevented any real deepening of the kiss so instead Lee covered her hand with his on the headboard, linking their fingers as they moved together.

"Lee….Lee…" Kara cried, feeling the trembling start right where they were joined.

She felt him begin to surge and pulse, swelling harder with his own upcoming release.

"Oh, frak, Kara…yeah…Godsdammit" He stroked her faster, his fingers sliding easily over slick flesh. "So close…oh frak…frak…" He pressed a finger hard against her swollen wet skin and began rubbing her in fast circles, pushing his cock into her with deep hard lunges.

Kara screamed as the action sent a fresh burst of nearly unbearable sensation thundering through her.

The hand over hers tightened. "Now, Kara! Come with me now. Frak…oh fraaaaak!" Lee cried, his voice muffled in her hair as he shoved into her with almost painful hard thrusts.

But Kara took it all greedily. His fingers moved unsteadily at her center as his orgasm exploded through him but at this point, his cock was enough. The hard flesh driving into her over sensitized body rubbed so deliciously that Kara screamed his name and followed him over the edge. She arched against him in ecstatic release, knowing that nothing could ever feel as good as this man inside of her. This man. No other. Her husband.

Her body went liquid again, the strength given to her by her orgasm collapsing so that she lost her grip on the headboard and fell forward, Lee following her down. His body was a wonderful hot panting weight on her. He was still inside of her but was gradually easing, making Kara whimper. Who knew when they could have such an uninhibited night where they could indulge themselves without worrying about being too loud or that the kids would interrupt them?

Still, even in brief snatches of time, the sex with Lee was still better than anything she'd ever had before and Kara felt as if she bitched too much she'd be offending the Gods.

She turned with him onto his back, wanting to stay skin to skin with him, even as he pulled out of her.

"Well, that should tide us over until tomorrow," Lee panted with a laugh.

Kara rubbed her foot against his shin and all but purred against him.

"You're welcome," Lee said smugly, laughing when she poked him in the side.

"So you're keeping that job. And we're keeping Adel," Kara insisted.

"Yes, m'am," he breathed, well satisfied. "Though, more nights like this and I don't think I'll be much good at work. You'll give me a heart attack."

"Nah, that's only when you're old. You have a couple years yet," Kara played with the hairs on his chest, feeling the quick race of his heart beneath her fingers.

"A couple? Grandma!" Lee shot back, breathless.

"I'd punch you, but I can't move,"

"See? I know what I'm doing," Lee snorted.

"Maybe I am getting old. You know what I want to do most right now?" Kara asked, letting her hand drift listlessly down across her stomach.

"Sleep?" Lee asked.

"Mhhhmmm," Kara agreed her eyes drifting closed.

Lee kissed the top of her head. "Love you,"

"Ditto, babe," Kara breathed, falling asleep with the comfort of his body lulling her.


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter Fifty-Five**

Kara woke up to the absence of Lee's warmth beside her. She reached out a sleepy hand to swipe over where his body should be. Nothing. With a soft grunt of dismay she opened her eyes. The room was still dark but there was a dim glow of the lamp on Lee's side of the bed. He was sitting on the edge, head lowered in concentration.

" 'Time is it?" she asked leaning over and kissing his back.

Lee turned back with an apologetic smile. "Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you up. Go back to sleep," he cupped the side of her face.

She moved closer so she could see over his shoulder. "What you doing?" He held a medal in his hand, running his thumb over the round gold surface. It was one of two medals of valour he received. One she had been there to watch him receive. Lee held the one she'd missed.

"You know why I got this?" he asked her.

"That was the Aerelon Op, right? When you rescued the XO's son from those terrorists?"

"Right, but I never really told you why."

"I don't follow," Kara said, running her fingers down his spine.

"I volunteered for the Op even though I was still a First Year officer. Practically still nugget. I think it was the only time I ever used my name to get what I wanted. I wanted to go."

"That's 'cause you're a good soldier. Brave. No one can ever say any different."

"Not quite so brave. They teach you to think of yourself as dead already when you go out there. This was after Zak died and my dad and I had pretty much cut ties. You and I…Well," he shrugged uncomfortably.

Kara moved her hand to his chest. "We were being our usual idiot selves."

"I volunteered because I had nothing left. I wanted to die, Kara,"

Her hand stilled and Kara sucked in her breath as her heart recoiled at the idea of what would have possibly become of her if Lee had achieved his wish. She bit her lip to restrain herself from slapping him silly for even thinking of dying. But really, who was she to admonish him? Hadn't that been the driving force behind many of Starbuck's greatest stunts? She stayed silent but wrapped her free arm around his shoulders.

"I honestly didn't care about the XO's son. I didn't care if we rescued him or not. I'm ashamed of that now but then…I felt like I just couldn't live that life anymore."

"But you made it back, carrying Lowder's son on your shoulders through a burning building. Something must have made you drag him and yourself out of there," Kara whispered, silently thanking the Gods for giving Lee that last burst of will.

"Yeah. I figured I really was cut out for the military, despite my best efforts to the contrary. I spent most of my life fighting against being like my father and there I was, putting Aidan's life ahead of mine. Duty before everything. It just wasn't in me to leave him behind so that I could die. The mission became all. It became something to care about, something to make my life matter."

Kara pressed her mouth to his cheek. Her eyes fell on a small round lump next to Lee. "What is that?" She reached across him and smiled when she picked it up. Tiny, very familiar fingers were moulded in a small circle of clay.

"I've been trying to figure out what I was going to do with myself now. The military became everything when I had nothing so now that I'm discharged…I was trying to figure out what that meant."

"And?" Kara pressed.

He gave her a small smile and took the clay circle from her. "Then I found that. I'm Kaylee's dad. Now, Joseph's too. I'm your husband."

He smiled but Kara still sensed the restlessness in his voice.

"But?" Kara urged.

"But," he agreed, not sure how to voice his thoughts without coming off like an asshole.

"Hey. I love those two kids but I don't think I could keep my sanity if that was all I was. I miss Starbuck. I'm gonna pull out my hair if I can't find something to replace her."

"You'll always be Starbuck. But thank you," he kissed the top of her head.

"You were the one who freaked out this time and I fixed it," Kara gloated.

"New beginnings all around then," Lee said with a small snort.

Kara bent down and picked up the remnants of her black dress. "Oh man. This was the only black dress I had."

Lee's face turned pink. "You told me to rip it."

"I did not," Kara insisted.

Lee raised an eyebrow. "How quickly we forget,"

Kara stopped and then remembered exactly how the dress got ripped and she bit her lip sheepishly. "Mmm. You might be right."

"Might, huh?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, don't let it go to your head."

"No, never. I have these lovely bite marks on my shoulder to do that,"

She looked down and realized that indeed you could still see the imprint of her teeth in his skin. She was glad he couldn't see the scratches on his back.

"Or if I really wanted to get a big head, I could point out the bruises on your hips." He ran his fingers down her waist to the swell of her hips.

"It's dark, you can't see any bruises."

"They'll be there tomorrow…er..today," Lee corrected himself.

"Well, I'm not sleepy anymore." Kara got up from the bed, feeling Lee's eyes appreciating her naked body as she went to the tiny fridge in the corner.

"Hungry?"

"Mmmhmm," he said with definite, 'not-for' food' grunt.

"Oh no. I'm still recovering from round one. I need re-fuelling before you touch me again," Kara insisted winking at him as she tossed him a cheese stick. Then she gasped and pulled out a metal tin. "Look what I found!"

Lee leaned down to get a closer look and his face broke into a wide grin. "Ambrosia filled chocolates."

Kara caught the cheese stick Lee threw back at her. She picked up the deck of cards off the t.v set. "Care to play for them?"

"Triad at-" he turned to look at the clock on the table, "three in the morning. Looks like old times."

"You can't say that until I beat your pretty little ass," Kara tossed back shuffling the cards and climbing back on the bed.

"Your ass is much prettier than mine," Lee insisted, grabbing a chocolate and popped it in his mouth.

"That is true," Kara agreed. Then she started laughing as she dealt the cards. "I was just thinking."

"That's dangerous coming from you,"

"About what you said about Joseph. About us being his parents now. That had to be the fastest frakking pregnancy in history."

"I imagine it was the easiest birth too. Raise you two," Lee tossed two chocolates onto Kara's one.

"No extra stretch marks or anything. No swollen ankles. Gotta love that. Oh and put down that card you stuck under the sheet, Captain."

Lee looked across at her, the picture of angelic innocence. "What?"

Kara mimicked his look. "What?" she mocked. "I saw you stick that card under your thigh.

"I did no such thing!" Lee replied, indignant as he ate another chocolate.

"Really. So you're telling me that if I were to stick my hand under that sheet I wouldn't find anything?"

Lee smiled at her.

Kara threw another chocolate at him and his mischievous grin. "Fine, I'm going in," She climbed on top of him and began pulling the sheet away.

"No. No! Wait!" Lee grabbed the card under his leg and threw it over her shoulder.

Kara turned at watched it flit down to the carpet. "You wretched little cheat!"

Lee took the opportunity to flip her over onto her back. "See, now, not only have you ruined the game. You've insulted my honor."

"He says as the card falls to the carpet!" Kara squealed, laughing as she struggled beneath him. "You have no honor!"

"Oh, take that back." He dropped a chocolate on her face.

"Will not. No take backs remember?"

"Take it back, Kara," Lee warned grabbing the tin and holding it over her head.

"No frakking way. You are a cheat! Cheater, cheater, pumpkin eater!"

He dumped all the chocolates over her face, making her squeal as she tried to shake them off her face when he got her free wrist back in his grip. "Had a wife and he's gonna eat her."

"You're the worst poet ever," Kara laughed as he dove for her neck, grabbing the chocolates with his teeth. She shrieked as his mouth tickled her mercilessly.

"Mmm, but I have other talents," he pointed out as he dropped the chocolates in a straight line down her body, dropping the last one in a very strategic spot.

Then he proceeded to show her what those other talents were.


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter Fifty-Six**

"You got it?" Lee asked as Kara reached into his back pocket for the keys.

She moved the box she had been holding aside with her foot and quickly stuck the key in the door, pulling it open wide so Lee could struggle through with his heavy burden. She placed a box in front of the door to stop it swinging shut and then helped Lee with the other end of the couch. Together they got it through the doorway.

"Stupid frakking delivery guys," Lee grumbled, rubbing his bruised knuckles.

"Ah we didn't need them anyway," Kara insisted with a smile as she blew her bangs off her face.

Joseph wobbled in holding the pillows for the couch. "Home now?"

"Yep. Home sweet home. Have a look around kiddo," Kara urged.

Kaylee scampered down from Adel's arms and ran towards the couch, climbing on to it, and sinking in without the cushions to level her. Her knees came up and nearly hit her in the face and she looked up at her mother in surprise.

"It don't have pillows, stupid," Joseph sneered pushing one cushion down onto it.

"No, toopid. Oooh, toopid," Kaylee scowled struggling to get out of the couch.

"Be nice, you two," Lee warned pulling Kaylee free.

Kaylee wrapped an arm around Lee's leg and threw her father an angelic smile. "Pee, Beebee?"

"Yes, you're a very pretty baby. Now tell Joseph you're sorry."

Kaylee shook her head. "No. Toopid."

"And Joseph will say he's sorry too, won't you?" Lee warned.

Kaylee glared at the boy expectantly.

Joseph rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'm sorry. Stupid,"

Kara nudged his back. "Worst apology ever."

Joseph blew out a tired breath.

"Come on, Kaylee. You wanna come help me carry these in to the bedroom?" Jared offered handing her a bed pillow while he carried the wooden bars for her crib. She took the pillow happily and followed Jared into one of the rooms.

"Hey Kaylee, you still have to apologize," Lee called out.

"Never mind, let's just be grateful we avoided the next world war," Kara pointed out, setting another box on the floor.

Molly came in dragging one of the bags containing their clothes.

But a hole had opened up the bottom and Kara noticed some socks and other clothes had slid out and littered the floor.

"Ah crap." She put down the next box she was getting ready to move into the living room and tried gathering up the clothes as it fell.

"Molly, stop. Stop!" Kara said, laughing as more clothes fell out. She tried to plug the hole with her hand as both women moved the bag over to the couch.

Kara rushed back outside to pick up the rest of her clothes and saw a guy standing there with her underwear hanging from his forefinger.

"Drop your knickers, love?" He asked, smiling at her with brown eyes over the top of his black sunglasses.

"You make it a habit of picking up women's underwear?" she asked quickly grabbing the back.

"You never know when they might belong to a gorgeous woman, such as yourself."

"I'll be sure to tell my husband you said so," Kara said, rolling her eyes.

"Shot down before I could even try my best stuff. You wound me,"

"Right, well. I'm sure it won't keep you up at night."

"Actually, I confess I'm a bit lost. I'm looking for Lee Adama, but I can't seem to find his door."

"Lee?" Kara asked, straightening with surprise. "You're looking for Lee? That's my husband. What do you want with…Oh."

"Romo Lampkin, at your service. So you're the great Starbuck?" Romo extended his hand out to her. She took it, forgetting she now held her underwear in her hand. She pulled back with an embarrassed flush and cleared her throat.

"My, you're certainly lovelier than the tough warrior persona you're known for. Domesticity seems to agree with you."

"Yeah, I wouldn't test that theory unless you want me to remove something of yours that the Gods only meant to be treated nicely," Kara shot back with a warning glare.

"Kara, who are you talking-Lampkin?" Lee asked stopping in the doorway in surprise.

"Mr. Adama. It's been a long time," he extended his hand. "Just meeting your lovely wife."

"Yeah, me and my underwear," Kara added with a snort. "Excuse me," She picked up the rest of the scattered clothes and walked back into the apartment.

"I thought we were meeting tomorrow?" Lee said leading him inside.

"Yes, well. I was in the proverbial neighbourhood, meeting with a gentleman who has been accused of the heinous crime of urinating on the statue of the dearly departed President Adar in the center of the shopping complex."

"Oh, well. This isn't the best time as you can see."

"DeeDeeeeeeeeee! I'm a googeee nooo mo an Jaaaa oookie nod nopie." Kaylee came squealing out of the room and crashed into Lampkin's legs.

Jared came out laughing, his eyelids turned outward, apparently the reason for Kaylee's shrieking.

Kaylee stared up at the new person with an inquisitive smile. "Hee,"

Romo leaned down and slid his hand under her small arms, pulling her to her feet. "Hello, young miss. And you are?"

"This is my daughter, Kaylee," Lee explained.

"Ah yes, I should have guessed. She's the spitting image of you. Lee Adama, family man. Wonders never cease. When I first met you, I imagined you would rather eat glass than saddle yourself with a wife and child. No offense, ma'm," Romo assured Kara with a quick smile.

Kara narrowed her eyes at him. "Well, aren't you a treat," _This_ was the asshole who was gonna save Helo?

"Very nice to meet you, Kaylee. My name is Romo,"

Kaylee took his hand and giggled. "Bobo."

Kara stifled a laugh. _That's my girl._


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter Fifty-Seven**

"And there is still no sign of the toaster?" Romo asked as they sat on the floor having lunch.

"Her name is Sharon," Kara reminded him tearing a bite out of her pizza.

Kaylee smacked her lips insistently and reached up for Kara's hand. Kara pulled off a bit of cheese and slipped it between Kaylee's lips.

"Ah yes, Lee told me you were friends with the other copy. Boomer, yeah?"

"That's right. But that's not what this is about."

"Of course it isn't," Romo said, scepticism in his voice.

"Sharon has been working against the Cylons, not with them. Or at least, not with the ones who want to destroy us," Lee explained.

"Oh, don't tell me you believe all that bunk about the Cylons wanting peace," Romo said raising an eyebrow.

"Some of them do," Kara said her jaw hurting from clenching her teeth. "Some of them are as sick of this war as we are. Some of them just want to be able to live their lives without fearing for their lives twenty-four seven."

Romo raised his hands in surrender. "Fair enough."

"Explain to me how you can defend murderers and thieves but you're balking at defending Helo, one of the most honourable, upstanding men in the entire fleet," Kara said.

"Ah but I wouldn't be defending your Helo. I'd be defending the Cylons. At least that's the way the public would see it,"

"And you're so worried about public opinion? Since when?" Lee asked in disbelief.

"The pubic can go hang. But even a lout such as me has some scruples," Romo insisted.

"You're stupid," A small male voice remarked next to Lee.

All heads turned to Joseph who had his arms crossed and was glaring at Romo.

"Hey," Lee scolded but Romo laughed.

"I've certainly been called worse but never by so fierce a young gentleman as yourself. You do your namesake proud, Sir."

Joseph narrowed his eyes. "You still stupid. Helo nice."

"Well, I believe you turned me around on the subject, young Joseph Adama. I'll take the case," Romo said with a decisive nod.

"Really?" Lee and Kara asked at the same time.

"What can I say? Your friend might have been a fool for a toaster in a pretty package, but he shouldn't have to lose his freedom over it. We should all have the right to frak as many toasters as we so desire."

"Sharon," Kara repeated trying hard not to deck him seeing as he did just agree to help them out.

"Meemee!" Kaylee demanded impatiently, Kara obviously not feeding her fast enough in her opinion.

"And what about your scruples?" Lee asked dryly.

Well, let's just say as much as I'd be all for unplugging all toasters permanently, I find it rather poetic that the machines human's built turned around and bit them in the ass and now are even being preferred to the human female population. No offense, love," Romo added quickly to Kara with a quick lift of the corner of his mouth.

"Why do you even bother?" Kara asked rolling her eyes.

"So what's the plan?" Lee asked, turning at the sound of a knock on his door. "Hang on." He got to his feet and went to answer the door.

"Hey, how's it going? Guess what I found?" Layla said gesturing to the wide cream coloured table next to her. "This guy is selling all his stuff cause he and his boyfriend are gonna join this commune. Don't know what happened to the chairs. They're gonna like, help grow tomatoes and stuff for the rest of the fleet and live in harmony with the land. Isn't that awesome?"

_What land?_ Lee wanted to ask but he didn't want to burst Layla's bubble by suggesting that the guy in question probably made the life changing decision while eating 'funny' brownies and that the small gardens that some were cultivating didn't really count as a farming colony for hippies. Lee could imagine nothing so boring as farming, but he merely smiled politely.

"Oh, thanks. Come on in, we're having lunch." He opened the door further and ushered her in. "Layla, this is Romo Lapkin. He's agreed to take Helo's case. Romo, Layla McCaan,"

"Charmed," Romo smiled taking Layla's hand.

"Hel-lo," Layla drawled appreciatively.

Kara sent Lee a wide eyed look of panic.

"Layla brought us a table. She's been a big help to us over all, finding us this place and me a job."

"Ah yes, the great Bill Adama's pride and joy slinging it among the masses. That is definitely something I need to see. Would you care to join me for a drink?" Romo asked, still holding Layla's hand.

"No, Layla. He's a stupid head," Joseph insisted.

"Hush, you," Adel warned pulling a slice of pizza from the box and handing it to Layla who took it with thanks.

"I actually own the place and can't really drink on the job, you know how it is," Layla smiled, still holding his hand.

"Oh, I say, what's the fun in being the boss if you can't break your own rules, yeah?" Romo countered.

"Well this is nice but can we get back to Helo now?" Kara urged feeling a little queasy watching potential romantic development between Layla and Lampkin.

"I think it's great you're gonna take on the case. Helo is a hero to a lot of people. He's a voice for peace, you know? If he can love the Cylons then it's possible for all of us. Love can conquer all don't you think?" Layla asked, running a finger over the back of Romo's hand.

"Call me a hopeless romantic," Romo agreed, placing his other hand over hers.

Romo told them that their first plan would be to get Helo out on bail. He would go to the Galactica tomorrow and begin proceedings. He walked out with Layla, the two of them practically joined at the hip.

"That was…scary," Kara said with a shudder as she flopped onto the couch. "I mean. He's like Zarek with a law degree and a funny accent. I wouldn't wish him on my worst enemy…Well, maybe Racetrack," she added with an amused snort.

"Oook, Deedee. Keddy?" Kaylee said having pulled something out from under the table. She handed the small clear bag to Lee.

Lee's mouth fell open as he lifted the bag and looked at the small very specifically rolled small cigarettes with an unmistakable smell.

"Nope, kiddo" Kara said trying with all her might not to burst out laughing. "Not candy."


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter Fifty-Eight**

"That's pot!" Joseph exclaimed, his face pale.

Lee and Kara stared at him in unison and then at each other. Lee raised an eyebrow in silent question. What six year old knows what marijuana is?

"That's bad! Don't touch, Momma. Please don't touch!" Joseph grabbed the bag out of Kara's hands and ran towards the bathroom.

There was a tell tale sign of the toilet flushing but when Joseph didn't come out, Kara and Lee went to him.

Kaylee tugged on Kara's pants. "No keddy?"

"Not anymore," Kara explained wryly, lifting Kaylee up into her arms.

"Hey, Joseph, you okay in there?" Lee asked popping his head into the bathroom.

The little boy sat next to the toilet, his knees raised and his head resting his arms.

"What's going on, Joseph?" Lee asked, sticking his hands in his pockets.

Joseph raised his head and Kara sucked in her breath at the tear stains on his cheeks. "Did I do bad?"

"No. But you wanna tell me why you got so upset?" Lee asked.

"Pot is bad," Joseph repeated.

"Sure, but how do you know that?"

Kaylee leaned over from Kara's arms and looked down the toilet. "Bye bye?"

Joseph shook his head and lowered it onto his arms again, hiding his face.

"Um, you know what? Why don't you and Kaylee go for a walk? I heard they opened up some kind of zoo close by. We'll meet up with you later," Lee told her.

Kara wanted to stay but she figured Lee might be right. Joseph might be more open if he wasn't crowded even if Kara felt he'd open up to her, before he would to Lee. Maybe it was time to change that. "Sure thing," She leaned down and touched Joseph's bent head, feeling the little boy shudder.

"Awww. JoJo, nopie keddy, saaaaa?" Kaylee asked grabbing a handful of his hair.

He pushed her hand away, but otherwise didn't look up.

Lee took a seat next to him in the bathroom as Kara and Kaylee left them alone. "I'm not mad at you,"

Sniffle. "No?"

"Not even a little," Lee assured him.

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die," Lee said with a small grin.

"Huh?"

"It means, 'I promise'," Lee explained. "Can I ask you a question?"

Joseph shook his head.

"Well," Lee cleared his throat, trying to figure out what his next move should be. He suddenly wished his mother was here to help him figure out how to navigate these choppy waters. He pretty much knew where Joseph got his personal experience with drugs but Lee knew the child would have to get past all his bad memories before he could really settle in with them.

He knew Joseph still had nightmares. Monsters chasing him, climbing in windows to get him and take him away. Joseph never articulated it but Lee got the feeling there weren't any run of the mill monsters in Joseph's dreams. They had two very specific faces.

Lee had mentioned that perhaps Joseph would benefit from talking to someone but between spending time in the brig and moving, there just hadn't been time. Maybe after they got settled. But in the mean time, Lee needed to do something. "Did your mom and dad smoke pot sometimes?" There. Rip the band aid off.

"You my dad," Joseph insisted with a determined lift to his chin.

They may not have been related by blood, but Lee could have sworn that was a very Starbuck gesture. Lee felt warmed by the child's words but he tried to focus.

"That's right. And nothing's gonna change that." Lee suddenly got an idea. He got to his feet with a groan, the cold hard floor not all the pleasant against his ass. He looked through for the folder he wanted in the bag with all their important documents and brought it back to Joseph in the bathroom. He grimaced as he sat back down and crossed his legs. "See this? Remember when we asked you if you wanted to live with us?"

Joseph nodded vigorously.

"This paper says that you're going to be our little boy forever. No matter what."

"What if…they come get me?" Joseph asked, his voice trembling.

Lee felt a nervous twinge in the pit of his stomach. They had a year. One year where Joseph's parents could come back and if they had appropriately cleaned up, try to reclaim him. Lee was tempted to take Joseph, Kaylee and Kara and go underground for the year.

"I promise, no one will ever hurt you," That much, Lee could promise. He'd die before anyone harmed this boy again.

Joseph propped his head on his arms, but no longer hid his face. He regarded Lee carefully. "It made them go sleepy."

Lee held his breath and waited.

"Suntines…they friends no sleepy."

Lee blinked in surprise, his thoughts going down a road he wasn't sure he wanted to even contemplate.

"They bad touch here," the boy explained pointing to his crotch.

Lee stared at him, the boy's image going slightly blurry under the haze of rage that gripped him.

"Mommy and daddy say tha-" He shook his head. "No. You get mad."

"I won't…" Gods Lee thought. Mad wasn't even the word for what Lee felt right now. He clenched his fists at his sides and tried to breathe but there was a heavy weight on his chest.

"My other mommy and daddy say if I let the friends do the bad touch they don't hit me no more," Joseph explained.

Lee opened his mouth and closed it again, at an utter loss. Gods, he wanted to hit something.

"But then they drink the 'brosia and forget."

Joseph's eyes were slightly glazed as if focused on the memories that plagued him and not seeing the safe walls around him at all.

Lee placed a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder. Joseph jumped under his palm but then he looked at Lee and his eyes seemed to clear and he exhaled.

"So I throw the pot away."

"I understand," Lee said; his voice hoarse with the effort to blink back the tears in his eyes. Year or no year and Lee didn't give a frak if those two ever cleaned up their acts, they were never getting their hands on this child again, no matter what he had to do. "I want you to understand something now,"

Joseph blinked warily. " 'kay"

"I will never hurt you like your mommy and daddy hurt you. Not ever. I swear to the Gods that you have no reason to be afraid. Kara and I might get mad at you if you've done something bad and have to punish you so that you'll learn to be good. But you will never go through what you did with your old mom and dad. No on is gonna beat you. No one is gonna touch you in a bad way." Lee had to stop 'cause he feared he'd lose his composure soon.

"I'll try be good all the time," Joseph vowed. "Even at Kaylee."

Lee sniffled and rubbed his nose, willing the tears to stay put. "Even if you're not good all the time, Joseph. We're still gonna love you."

"No do over?" Joseph asked, using one of Kara's popular expressions.

"Nope. No do overs," Lee confirmed.

Joseph rose up onto his knees and wrapped his arms around Lee's neck. "Still gonna love you too," he whispered softly into Lee's shoulder.


End file.
